Only Have Eyes For You
by Sami-Band
Summary: Axel needs a new companion. Lucky that he runs into a cute blonde boy at the 'Slave Market'. But things can never be just that simple. Yaoi, Akuroku. Mentions of abuse/rape etc in later chapters. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not and (Sadly) will not now nor (sadly) ever own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. *Cries uncontrollably* :-)**

**Rating: MMM**

**Summary: Axel needs a new slave. Lucky he finds a cute blonde at the market. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: Hello! Welcome to another story! I hope you guys like it, erm not much to say really. Apart from normal typing is Axel POV and **_**italics is Roxas' POV…**_** Yes I have decided to try and mix and match POVs and not sure how it turned out but this one is fairly old to be fair. **

**OK so erm, here's the first chapter. I will only be updating this one, on chapter at a time and I'll admit it, I never really kept tabs on the length so some might be three pages and others might be nine lol. It's just how the story goes. Sorry in advance. **

**Anyway, onward and upward.**

**Only Have Eyes For You-**

**AkuRoku Fic.**

Axel looked around the market place unimpressed with everything he saw. Nothing took his fancy, nothing stood out to him and he was getting very, very bored. He desperately needed a new companion. His old one had run out about a month ago and, if truth be told, he was getting lonely. Axel craved company, he liked to be sociable and not having anyone around him in his house was not only a first for Axel, but also quite unnerving.

He had been pottering around the 'Slave Market' for over an hour and so far, he hadn't found anyone worth his time, yet alone his money. He was very scrupulous when it came to money, especially after spending over $1700 on his last companion, only to find that she had ran off in the middle of the night without any sort of explanation. He was wary now. And damn right to be too in his eyes.

It was a hot day in Traverse Town and he could think of a million and one things he would rather be doing than traipsing around trying to find a new companion. But his friend Demyx insisted it was what was for the best and who was he to turn down the crazy blonde?

He scowled. Owners of stores kept on harassing him with the 'latest stock' and how much of a 'great deal they could offer him'. He wasn't interested. If he got ripped off again then he would seriously loose his patience. Plus half of the 'great stock' looked like they were on their last legs and Axel wanted someone who would be in for the long haul. He wasn't one for short term companions such as Lucinda had been. She had seemed like a nice enough girl. Very sweet, polite and obedient... until she had run off that was.

Axel stopped at a particular store with seven young looking boys and girls standing at the front. They wore a tattered and filthy old brown blanket over their shoulders to cover them and each of them were filthy. Axel felt his nose crinkle. He wasn't one for filthiness, made him feel as he liked to put it, 'icky'.

Despite the dirtiness of the store and the uncomplicatedness of it, he stopped and looked.

He eyed one girl in particular, a small blonde haired girl who looked about nineteen. She looked at him and held his eye contact for several seconds, her face emotionless and looking very angry. Axel raised his eyebrows and then moved on. He could do without another Cantrell, she had been a royal pain in his ass and he had resorted to kicking her out on the streets. The mouth on her was terrible.

"Sir." The owner of the store greeted, bowing his head slightly and Axel acknowledged him with a slight nod, his expression not changing and his eyes still glued to the remaining six people.

He moved along slowly and looked at each of them in turn and then he froze when he reached number five. A small boy stood in the line, quivering. His hair looked like a dirty blonde but that was probably due to the dirt he was covered in. He looked a state. He was a small built boy and on first impressions, he looked about twelve or thirteen at best. Axel stopped and looked at him.

The boy was completely unaware of the mans presence, his eyes fixed to his bare feet. Axel cocked his head to one side and examined the boy for a moment. He was trembling and his breathing was shaky and he looked underweight. Axel turned to the store owner, clicking his fingers.

At this he noticed that the boy flinched and watched him carefully before he looked at the short fat owner who was now at his side.

"What's the story with this one?" he asked coldly as he nodded to the small boy before him. The owner looked at him and then back at the taller redheaded man.

"Ah, I found him roaming the streets of some run down town... don't really know much about him myself. Think he's a mute." Axel turned his attention to the owner.

"He doesn't talk?" he asked and the owner clarified by shaking his head.

"Hasn't said a word since I found him. Don't even know his name." he replied and Axel looked at the boy before him, thinking to himself.

"How long ago since you found him?" he asked, his eyes not wavering from the boy for a second. The owner pondered for a second.

"Hmm, must've been about four months ago now." Axel nodded.

"That long?" the owner nodded his head.

"No one seems interested in a boy who can't talk. Personally I think it would be good... no backchat." He laughed a sick and throaty sort of laugh but Axel starred unimpressed at the remark. He nodded once.

"No idea where he's from?" he asked, glancing at the owner for a split second as he looked the small boy up and down.

"Not a clue Sir. My apologizes." Axel nodded again.

"I'll give you $1000 for him." He stated simply. The owner shuffled from side to side and smiled.

"Er, Sir. Not to disrespect but my starting price is $2500." Axel shot a glare at the owner.

"You think anyone else will offer you what I have for a boy you know nothing of and who can't even talk?" he spat viciously and the owner nodded once.

"$1000 it is, Sir." He replied as his cheeks flushed slightly. He turned to the boy who still hadn't broken eye contact with his feet.

"Oi, _boy!_ This gentleman has claimed you... take a look at your master." Axel frowned at the mans tone but still watched the boy. He tried to lift his head but couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with the man in front of him. The owner got annoyed.

"You ungrateful wretch!" he hissed and before he could go any further Axel took out his wallet.

"I think... that will be quite enough. Leave the boy be." He stated coldly and he stared at the owner of the shop. Another flush filled his face and he took the money from Axel.

"Pleasure doing business with you Sir, I hope to see you again soon." He stated and he hid the money inside his rather old and tatty hat before making his leave. Axel turned his attention back to the boy.

"Come." He stated simply and he took a step back. The petite blonde shuffled forward slowly, almost unsure of his step and never once looking up. Axel smiled. He was a quick learner, and at least he could actually understand English.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ta da! There's chapter one. What do you think? I know there isn't much to go on really or anything but I'm really not going to update as quickly. I started work on Monday and I might actually edit this one as I go, add in bits and whatever because this one is quite old. **

**Reviews make me update quicker. ;-p **

**Loves and Stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey Guys! Thanx for all the lovely reviews, it made me smile a big goofy smile lol. **

**Anyway, let's continue, yah? Yah.**

Axel walked slowly beside the silent boy out of the market and strolled with him back to his beat up car. It wasn't like he didn't want a new car; on the contrary, he had three classy cars back at his home. But he knew the market too well and knew if he showed up in a flash car, it would either get stolen or vandalised. Plus the state this boy was in, he would most certainly dirty the leather seats.

Axel took out his keys and opened the door for the boy, who stood anxiously beside the door, waiting patiently for an order.

"Get in." Axel stated softly with a small smile and the boy obeyed. Axel shook his head a little in disbelief. He had never had to tell someone to get in his car before. This kid was something else. He walked around to his seat and jumped in then before starting the ignition took the chance to look properly at what he had purchased.

He really was a tiny little thing, in height and build and his matted dirty blonde hair plastered his face so he could hardly see it. He was still trembling and was gripping onto the mucky cloak for dear life to save his dignity. Axel started the car and began to drive home. On the way, he tried to make conversation with the boy.

"You really are the silent type aren't you?" he asked softly. The boy ignored him, not even a small nod. Axel smiled a little.

"You can talk you know? Or are you really a mute?" again he was ignored. Axel sighed, _this is gonna be fun._

He pulled up outside his house and opened the door for his new companion and then led him to the front door. He opened it and took him down numerous winding hallways to a study area.

It had a computer in with numerous expensive vases and paintings and a billion and three books. It was probably more like a library then anything. There was a window to the right and several recliner chairs pottered around the room. To the far corner, there was a globe and a small table and a chair.

"Wait here." he told the boy softly and he headed over and picked up the phone. He tapped in several numbers and then leaned against the computer desk, eyeing his new companion carefully. The boy didn't move. He stood erect, still trembling and with shaky breaths. Finally his friend answered the phone.

"Axel." He stated chirpily. Axel smiled.

"Demyx, hey how are you?" he heard a scuttle and then a loud crash from his friends side and rolled his eyes.

"Ow... I'm good... how was the market?" Axel eyed the boy carefully and nodded.

"Time will tell... will you get the papers ready for me and slip me in an empty slot when you're next free to sort everything out?" he asked as he stood upright and twiddled with the wire to the phone.

"Sure thing but I'm pretty much booked until next week so you can't take her out anywhere until then." Axel smiled. Come to think of it, this boy was the first male companion he had had. He only usually dealt with girls and he found it even stranger the fact that he hadn't thought on it before. He shrugged it off and bid farewell to his friend before hanging up and approaching the boy.

He tilted his head to one side and just observed him for a moment.

"Let me get a good look at you kid." He stated softly and the boy slowly lifted his head up, eyes closed until his head was completely straight and then he opened his eyes slowly.

Axel's expression softened instantly as he gazed down into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Deep blue circles that stared up at him with a look of confusion, sadness and loss.

_He's beautiful; _Was all Axel could think of. The boy continued to stare at him, his eyes empty and full of sorrow and his face emotionless. Axel smiled.

"Well, well, well... aren't you just the cutest." He stated and he slowly held his hand to the boy's cheek. Instinctively the boy jumped and immediately backed away, nearly falling over his cloak and then his head began darting around, as if looking for something terribly important. He froze then and stared back at Axel, eyes glazy, almost as though he were about to cry. Axel watched him carefully for a moment, taken aback by the boys response and then held his hands up.

"Hey, hey... it's OK. I'm not gonna hurt you kid." He whispered soothingly and the boy found himself relaxing slightly. Axel tilted his head to the side and approached the boy once more. He watched in confusion as the boy slowly bent and got on his knees, bending forward slightly and bowing his head. Axel wasn't used to this sort of behaviour, unless he personally instructed it. He frowned from confusion and then smiled and shook his head, scratching his neck slightly.

"OK... come on, get up." He told him and the boy did as he was told, not looking at the man before him. Axel thought for a moment that maybe this kid was more dysfunctional than the owner had been letting on. There was defiantly something not right about him. He ignored it for now. He had all night to try and unscramble the pieces of the puzzle.

"Come on kid, let's get you cleaned up and out of that... thing." He said and he walked slowly, allowing the boy time to catch up with his strides, heading towards the master bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there it is. It's a little bit different to what I usually write but the people I've shown this story to before have liked it. And I thought, hey why not?

Not sure when I'm going to update next. It will just depend on how motivated I feel lol. I will probably update before Friday for the weekend but hey, review and you might be surprised. *wink* lol.

Loves and stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone. Thanx for all the reviews. Im sorry if this ones a little slow starting but I've got sooo much that I want to put into it and when it starts, i doubt it will stop lol. If you're confused or anything, dont worry; all will be revealed in time. Promise! **

**OK so here's chapter 3. Im sorry if the chapters are short, when i actually wrote this one i didnt focus too much on chapter length so let me know if you want me to put two chapters on one update or not because otherwise I'll carry on updating one at a time. A few are short and a few are long, it just depends which one you get lol.**

**OK so here's the chapter, this one is from ROXAS' POV.**

**Enjoy! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_I don't know why I couldn't stop shaking... it was a nice enough day. I had been standing in the exact same position since six o clock this morning and I was in pain. The sun beamed down on my cloak which was the only possession I had left and I clung to it tightly fearful it would get taken away from me._

_I knew what was going on... I wasn't stupid. Trex thought I was, the owner, he thought I was thick because I never talked. _

_Trex had found me lying in the gutter of some street in the pouring rain, shaking very much like how I was now. The short, fat man with black hair had approached me and had looked at me carefully before muttering something under his breath and pulled me roughly by my arm into his carriage, where several other boys and girls sat crying and cuddling each other. _

_Trex was a vile man, a really nasty piece of work. He took us back to his store. Behind his store, was a massive wall and a hole the shape of a door in it. He ushered all of us inside and we all sat down. You see, if you have a store in the market place, you practically live at the store in order to make sure you were up early and everything else. This was like his room. He smiled at me coyly and handed me a bowl._

"_Get this down you boy." He ordered and I took the bowl and eyed it suspiciously. I couldn't remember when I had eaten last; I thought it must have been at least four days ago. But the food looked revolting. It was a light green colour and extremely watery and then he handed me a piece of hard bread to go with it and a glass of water. _

_Out of politeness I ate it, and then was violently sick afterwards. It was disgusting. He sat beside me._

"_What's your name boy?" he asked as he eyed me carefully. I didn't answer. He hit me hard across the back of the head and I fell forwards, whimpering slightly from the blow._

"_Didn't you hear me, runt?" he snapped. Still nothing. _

_Needless to say I never spoke to anybody, and this annoyed Trex greatly. I was his favourite. He stripped me of all my clothes and any other possessions I might have had and instead gave me some brown looking cloak. I thought he must have sold my clothes to other dealers and used the money on himself. He made a habit of trying to talk to me, souly because he knew I wouldn't answer and it gave him the right to smack me one. I didn't care, I was used to it all... from them..._

_We had one bowl of 'soup' with bread and water a day for breakfast and that would be all. If we weren't standing at the store, we were in the room. The first night was the worse._

_My head darted around the place, taking in the entire room and all of the people in it. Trex strutted around the place and lay down the ground rules. Don't talk unless spoken to, don't do anything unless told to, you steal you die. He wasn't shy about it either. On the first night a boy of about eighteen tried to escape and failed. Trex made a spectacle out of him before he beat him to death in front of us all. Everyone around me was screaming and crying and huddling together, petrified of what might happen next. _

_Afterwards, when it was lights out; we were all instructed to lie on the ground front to back with each other. It felt uncomfortable having to sleep in between people, but I noticed afterwards that it helped a lot to keep warm. We weren't given clothes to wear so the thought that we were lying naked like salmons in a tin was quite unsettling. But we each had our cloak to cover us. _

_After a few weeks, I found I couldn't sleep on the end. I hated it. I needed to have someone sleep beside me, it became like a comfort sort of thing and I didn't like it being any other way._

_Not that Trex made any part of the experience enjoyable or likeable. I hated it there. But I'd been to worse places... but that's another story for a later date. _

_Trex never once offered to take us to the river for a wash and I felt horrible. Other children had insects crawling on them, flies and spiders and beetles and it made me cringe. How could they just sit there and watch as the bugs tried to make nests in their hair and bury under their skin. It was sickening. I felt itchy just watching. _

_But that was all I did. I watched. I watched and I saw everything. It was all I'd ever known to do. Ever since I could remember I had been in this sort of situation or one much worse. In my eyes, living with Trex and the other boys and girls was almost like a sanctuary... almost._

_At least here I was guaranteed a meal a day, at least here I was guaranteed _

_some shelter at night. Sure I might have been smacked around on an almost daily basis but I was used to that. _

_After the first month, a girl tried to escape. Trex liked to make a show of people who 'misbehaved' and this girl was no exception. When he caught her, he ripped off her cloak and beat her for a while. Then, to make things even worse, he raped her. I closed my eyes and turned my head as she let out wails of pain and he laughed uncontrollably. I felt physically sick. When he had finished, he beat her to within an inch of her life and then shoved her into his carriage and rode away._

_We never saw her again. _

_I can only assume that he left her on the streets. Naked and without any money or food to prove a point to her. Or maybe he just killed her and dumped her body in a ditch somewhere. Who knows?_

_The point I'm trying to get at is, I hated Trex but I was grateful for what he offered me here. Like I said before, it was like a five star hotel compared to what I had to endure before._

_So I was trembling. I was shaking so bad that my back and stomach hurt and my legs were hurting me from standing so long without moving. I passed time by any means possible. I day dreamed, I counted sheep, I counted how many people walked past the store, I did everything. But the one thing I did try to do, which seemed to make time fly a lot, was try to remember. _

_I had the worst memory ever. I knew that I hadn't always been this way. I knew in my heart of hearts that I wasn't born into this life like this. But I couldn't remember anything before it. My earliest memory was when I was at that place, with those people... I tried to block out those memories as much as I could. But I knew in order to remember before it, I'd have to think back to the earliest memory first. But I couldn't, it was all too painful._

_And when I tried to think, all the memories came flooding back and I had to do everything possible not to break down and cry. Why couldn't I remember? Did I have a mom? A dad? A brother or sister? Did I have friends? Did I lead a normal life before all this? _

_I couldn't remember and I'll admit it, it got to me. It made me sad._

_I was brought back to reality when I heard footsteps over the loud calls of dealers trying to sell their stock and faint cries and whimpers of younger children as they were brought and sold and dragged off to their doom. There was someone at the store... and they were walking slowly. _

_I could tell by the steps alone that it was a man. I had gotten a gift and a kind of sixth sense on numerous things. The footsteps got louder and I tried to do everything possible to calm myself down. If truth be told, whenever someone came near the store, I panicked. I didn't want to leave this place. This place was the best thing I had ever known and if I had to leave, I could fall into something much worse again. I didn't want that. I bit my lip and tried to stop myself from whimpering and crying as the man stood in front of me and stopped._

_**Please keep walking, please keep walking...**__ I all but begged. It seemed he stood there for half an hour at least, his eyes burning into me. __**Please don't... please... **_

_I heard him click his fingers and out of habit, I jumped from fright. I was so used to Trex coming up behind me and slapping me one or shouting suddenly that my nerves were in miniscule pieces. I heard Trex come over and then heard the man's voice. It was nothing like what I expected. It was smooth but cold and firm, yet there was something about it. I felt myself shiver slightly and I found myself wanting to hear more of his voice, it was like music to my ears._

"_What's the story with this one?" he asked Trex and I felt my whole body stiffen slightly. __**No, not me move along! You've got plenty here to choose from! Why me?**_

"_Ah, I found him roaming the streets of some run down town... don't really know much about him myself. Think he's a mute." Trex replied; always the gentleman in front of the buyers. I hated him. _

_If people knew half the stuff he got up to they would hate him too. I felt sure of it._

"_He doesn't talk?" more from the mysterious man. He seemed a little shocked but he hid it well. I closed my eyes. __**Yes, I can't talk, no use to you if I can't talk, now, go away! **_

"_Hasn't said a word since I found him. Don't even know his name." I hoped and prayed that this would make the man move along, but he just seemed more curious. _

_He decided he wanted me and I felt my heart drop. They agreed on $1000 for me, after a very minute disagreement which the man overcame very easily. His voice had turned hard and cold and it was no longer music to my ears... he had a very scary voice when he was angry and I wasn't sure I liked it. I nearly peed myself there and then. _

"_Oi, boy! This gentleman has claimed you... take a look at your master." I refused to flinch as Trex boomed down my ear and tried to scare me even more. __**Please don't let him take me... let him change his mind and see some other kid that he prefers.**__ But that wasn't my luck._

_I wavered slightly when Trex told me to look at him. I had played this game before. They tell you to look at them and when you do, you earn yourself a solid crack round the head for doing so. 'Never look me in the eyes you piece of shit.' I believe those where their exact words. Not from Trex, from the others... like I said, another story._

_I slowly began to lift my head but changed my mind and never looked at the man. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. This angered Trex and I was certain I would be getting another savage beating for it. He began shouting and I tensed my body, waiting for impact._

"_I think... that will be quite enough. Leave the boy be." I must admit, I wasn't expecting that. I heard a rustling of notes and knew the deal had been sealed. This was it. My life was over. _

_He took me back to his car and tried to talk to me on the way to wherever it was we were going but I refused to reply. __**Don't talk to me. Please just take me back. **__I wanted to tell him that I wasn't happy with this and that I wanted him to take me back to Trex but I knew I would never in my life seriously contemplate it. but it was fun to toy with the idea._

_He took me inside and I was shocked by the vastness of the place. Even though my eyes were glued to the floor, from the front door to what appeared to be a library of sorts was 856 steps! Wow. _

_The man instructed me to stay stood in the center of the room while he talked to a friend of his called Demyx. I really do listen and watch too much. _

_Then he stood in front of me again and watched me. I was still shaking._

"_Let me get a good look at you kid." He stated a kind tone in his voice. I closed my eyes and slowly lifted my head upright for the first time since waking up and, petrified of what I might see, I slowly opened my eyes._

_The man stood before me. His expression softened as his eyes locked onto mine. His eyes. They were the palest green I had ever seen in my life, almost like the colour of mint or jade. And his hair, unruly and the brightest red, like fire, spiked back in no particular fashion. He wore a long black cape and black jeans and I knew (from staring at my feet and glimpsing his at the stand) that he wore black shoes too. Rockport's I think._

_He had a small marking under each of his green eyes, and looked like he wore a little make up; eyeliner that spread out past the eye to give him an almost 'cat-eyed' look. _

_He was beautiful. _

_He smiled at me slightly but I continued to stare; unsure of the man's motives and completely unsettled by the whole situation._

"_Well, well, well... aren't you just the cutest." He told me and he held his hand to my cheek. Instinctively I flew across the other side of the room, expecting a smack for looking him in the eyes and my mind went into overdrive with panic. My eyes darted about the room._

_Books, tables, chairs... __**where's the door???**__ I was panicking; I could feel my heart pound my chests and I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. So many books.... so many..._

"_Hey, hey... it's OK. I'm not gonna hurt you kid." That voice. The soothing one. I felt my body relax almost instantly, not really listening to the words but just listening to the voice. I didn't hear the words at all... just the sound he made. I heard him start approaching me and I felt sick._

_**He's angry... he's just gotta be angry. I'm in trouble. Better make it easier on yourself.**__ I slowly dropped to my knees, my hands still clutching the cloth covering my body and I leaned forward, bending my head. I braced myself, ready for the smack to come, the kick, the punch, the stick, whatever it was I was ready for it._

_**Come on don't wait, I hate waiting for it just do it already and get it over with!**__ I got mad at the man. Why wasn't he doing it already!? _

"_OK... come on, get up." The man sounded just as confused as I was... but nevertheless, I wasted no time in following his instructions and he led me out of the room._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**So, now you've learned a little more on Roxas' background. There is so much more to find out about both Roxas and Axel so dont worry. If you've read my other stories then you'll know I'm hardly lacking when it comes to description. And i like making things crystal clear too so.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Loves and Stuff! xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hey all, its me again. Just a quixk note to say thanx for all the awesome reviews you guys have been sending. I wasn't gonna post this until the weekend, but after checking my emails and seeing so many faves etc, I thought I'd be nice lol. **

**Seriously you guys are amazing.**

**Anyway, here's another chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The boy followed Axel closely, his eyes still glued to the damn floor. _What is this kid's fascination with my carpet?_ Axel pondered to himself as he led the boy up some stairs and down another couple of hallways to his bedroom.

When he got inside, he smiled and walked to another door which led to his own private bathroom, beckoning for the boy to follow. He had no idea how he could have known he was telling him to follow though, his eyes were still glued to the floor.

Those eyes, those beautiful deep blue eyes that twinkled and shone like sapphires. The boy stood in the middle of the bathroom, taking it all in. he slowly lifted his head and glanced around the place, braving himself to take a good look.

It was white tiles and a dark wooden floor. There was a toilet, a double shower, one of those old baths with the silver feet by the window and a built in Jacuzzi by another window. It was stunning. The whole room seemed to sparkle at him and he felt bad for standing in the man's bathroom the state he was in.

Axel didn't notice the boy's bewildered expression. He turned on the taps and slowly began filling his bath with some hot water. He pottered over to a fairly big sized cabinet and opened the beech-wood doors. Inside there were numerous shampoos and conditioners and body washes and the likes of various scents.

Axel put a finger to his chin and hummed to himself. He reached and browsed through several before taking out two cream coloured bottles and a red one. He turned back to the boy, who was still staring at the floor and smiled, shaking his head.

"Hey kid, you got some kind of fetish with floors or something? Look sharp." He told him and instantly the boy's head shot upright so that Axel was able to see those eyes again. He nodded.

"That's better." he told him and the boy glanced to him. Axel settled the bottles on the side of the bath and dipped his hand in the water for a second. He knew it was pointless because it would always feel cold to him. He was a fire element, so lukewarm water to him was pretty much freezing cold. He liked the heat, it was as simple as that.

Knowing that the water was 'freezing' he knew it would be at the right temperature for the boy. He turned the taps off and turned his attention to the tiny blonde in front of him, staring at him anxiously. Axel approached the boy and looked down at his hands that were gripping the grimy material around his neck and chest area. The boy continued to stare into Axel's eyes, as if hypnotised by them.

Axel slowly touched the boy's hand and tried to pry his fingers away from the material. It wasn't until then that the boy looked at Axel's hands fiddling with his cloak when he realised what was going on. He silently tightened the grip on the cloth and stared back at Axel.

Axel noticed the boy's reluctance and looked at him, a faint smile on his face. He folded his arms across his chest and sighed.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before kid, I am a man too or have you not noticed?" he asked him with a small smile and an arched eyebrow. Noticing the boy's slight blush and seeing him rub the material between his fingers, Axel rolled his eyes.

"Come on, get out of the cloak, there's no way I'm letting you take a bath with that nasty thing." He pointed to the cloak and then took a step back, arms folded again as he watched and waited for the boy to drop the cloak.

The boy's heart was racing. He didn't like this; he didn't like it at all. He stared at the clear water in the bath and swallowed hard. When was the last time he had a bath? He couldn't remember, not in the last four months that much was for sure. He certainly didn't want to offend his new master, but at the same time he wasn't overly keen on the idea of being seen naked. He fixated his eyes on the water and slowly opened the cloak, letting it fall. He focused on his memories, instead of thinking that he was now standing in front of a complete stranger, totally naked.

Axel stared for a second in shock. The boy's body was covered in gashes and bruises and even deep angry looking scars. He noticed a lot of small circular burns on the boy's chest and arms and a deep angry looking scar on his left side that spread from an inch from his belly button to his hip bone. He was emaciated. This boy looked like he hadn't eaten properly in months.

But Axel couldn't get over the marks on the boy. He counted twelve cigarette burns on his chest area alone and there were about nine more on each arm. His wrists were laced with a thin line of blood as if he had been chained up and there was a deep blue-black bruise along his neck about an inch thick all the way along. His torso and stomach were covered in bruises and, what looked like claw marks from his chest to his stomach where his waistband of his trousers should be.

His thigh was covered in light scratches and bruises and then another not so ugly and quite thin scar was on his left inner thigh and spread about six or seven inches long.

The boy knew that Axel was examining him and he shuddered slightly. Axel tilted his head to the side in thought, showing nothing on what he was thinking. He then realised he was staring at the boy and noted he must be feeling uncomfortable so he approached him.

The boy refused to look at him as he felt the flush deepen and Axel gently touched the boys shoulder.

"Come on, get in." he whispered softly and the boy blinked and stepped into the hot water. The hand on his shoulder guiding him down and then moved altogether. The boy felt a small tingle when this strange man touched him and when he felt the heat radiating from his hands. He sat in the bath, his knees pulled up to his chin and his arms wrapped around them, hugging tightly.

Axel shifted and sat on the edge of the bath and then noticed the boys back.

More vicious scratches, more ugly bruises. These were different though; these scratches were deep and looked like he had been whipped badly. Axel shook his head. _Who would ever treat this boy so badly? He's absolutely gorgeous._ Axel leaned over and picked up a sponge and poured some of the red liquid on to it and massaged it in to a fluffy white lather.

The water was already a light grey colour from where some of the dirt had already seeped off the boy's body. Axel looked at the boy. He didn't move.

"Are these sore?" he asked as he traced a finger along the boys back. They were still scabbing but they didn't look new. Axel waited for the boy's response and the boy lowered his head, not exactly answering his question. Axel sighed and gently wiped at the boy's back, taking extra special care as to not hurt him. Axel couldn't get over how badly the poor boy had been treated. He was all for a little chastising here and there but never would even he dream of getting this extreme. It was sick and the boy was clearly damaged from it.

Axel slowly moved down the boys back and then moved back up to his shoulders, cleaning off the grime that was embedded into his body with the softness of an angel. He wiped the boy's neck and then noticed something...

Embedded in the back of the boys neck, was a small symbol. Right in the hairline, barely noticeable. Axel peered and looked closer. He hadn't recognised the symbol and had never seen it before. It wasn't even a tattoo; it looked like a scar, almost like the boy had been branded with a hot poker or something. He had seen other scars like it over his body but this one had a definite shape to it, like it represented something. He moved back and shrugged it off for now, continuing to wash the boys burnt and bruised arms.

"Who did all this to you?" he whispered mostly to himself as he traced a finger softly across the boy's burns. The boy winced from the touch and bit his lip to stifle a slight whimper.

He wasn't used to this. People never made conversation with him before and yet this man was trying to talk to him. He wanted to know about the bruises and the scars and wanted to know about him. No one had ever asked him about them before, not even Trex and they had certainly never asked if they hurt. No one had been as gentle with him as this man and the boy felt terrible.

Maybe this man wasn't as bad as he thought.

"OK... lean back." the man told him softly and the boy did as he was told. He felt the man's hand behind his head and rested his head against it. The man lowered his head to the water with his hand and then with his free hand, ran his fingers through the boy's matted and filthy hair. The boy continued to stare up at him, his eyes reflecting the light from the bathroom and sparkling from it. Axel looked down at him and smiled affectionately but still didn't get a response from the boy.

He took the cream bottle and massaged it into his hands and then helped the boy sit back up. He rubbed gently at his scalp just incase there were any cuts in his head and the boy closed his eyes at the feeling.

It was incredible. So relaxing and soothing. The scent it let off made him twinge a little and he almost smiled. Coconuts. He let the man massage his head and felt himself relax completely through the experience. The water no longer stung his sore body and he felt its warmth help calm him.

"OK, lean back again kid." The man from behind snapped him from his relaxation and he did as he was told, the man running his fingers through his wet hair and rubbing gently to ensure all the gunk was out before conditioning it.

When he had finished with his hair, he told the young boy to turn around. He obliged without a word and looked up at him. Axel smoothed more of the strawberry body wash onto the boy's chest and stomach area and the boy just stared at him as though they were having a competition or something, not paying any attention to his hands. Axel felt himself become a little nervous at the boys intimidating stares and he looked at him and frowned a little with confusion.

"What is it kid?" he asked as he stopped moving his hands. The boy jumped and lowered his head back down, looking absentmindedly at the now black water. Axel smiled and touched his chin, raising his face to look at him. The boy put up no resistance and he looked at Axel.

"It's OK... just relax, you've got nothing to be afraid of." He whispered as his fingers gently caressed the boy's soft and smooth yet dirty skin. Axel winked at him and he saw the boy's face relax completely for the first time. He smiled at the shock from the boy and rinsed off the body wash from the young blonde.

"OK... can you move your arms and stuff? I don't know about you but I'm not overly struck on the idea of cleaning you down there, if you know what I mean." Axel stated and the boy flushed and looked for the bottle. Axel nodded and handed it to him before exiting the room and going to find some towels. When he returned, the boy was sitting in the bath awaiting his return.

"Done?" Axel asked and the boy lifted his head slightly more which Axel took as a yes. He nodded and then held up a small opaque white bottle.

"OK good, stand up." The boy did as he was told; avoiding eye contact with the man as usual and then Axel poured some of the white powder from the bottle onto the blondes hair and then tipped a load over his body, front and back. Axel smiled.

The kid looked like some kind of snowman. Axel rubbed the powder into the boy's hair and he just stood there taking it.

"You're something else you know that?" Axel told him, a small smirk on his face. He looked up at the boy and the boy looked down at him, only two sapphire-like eyes visible. Axel shook his head, still smiling and stepped away. The boy shuffled slightly and began scratching at his arm. Axel nodded as he put the towels on a radiator to keep them warm.

"Yeah it'll do that... delousing stuff, gets rid of any creepys you might have... never know what you pick up living in places like that for four months." He told him matter-of-factly and then turned his attention back to the boy. His eyes widened as he noticed the boys arm was bleeding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

0o0o0o, what happened? What will Axel's reaction be, what will _Roxas'_ reaction be? Meh, I know its short but like I've said, some are long some are not and as nobody has let me know whether I should double up on chapters or not, im not going to lol ;p

Anyway, if you want another chapter before next week, hit the review button :p

Loves and stuff!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey… *Hides* Firstly, I really wanna aplogise for not updating ANYTHING but we've kinda had the tinternet took off us for a while so its kinda impossible for me to update… but I AM trying as much as possible so bear with me. I'm not retiring… promise.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited etc and thanx to those who gave me a kick up the arse to get something updated lol!**

**Anyway enjoy! **

_**Uh-oh not good!**__ I was almost certain that was anger in the redhead's eyes. I couldn't help it! The delousing powder he had thrown on me was making me itch and I had long nails! I mean I bit my nails but they were still sharp. He ran over to me and I immediately dropped to my knees leaning forward again just like I had in the library, awaiting a pounding but he just took my arm that was bleeding and poured some of the warm water over it. _

_I looked up at him completely confused as he examined my arm. Out of curiosity, I looked too. It was a nasty cut, I had fetched the scab off one of my already cut arms and it looked like it was bleeding badly because of the powder and the water but it wasn't that bad, I hadn't even felt it until I saw the blood at the tips of my white fingers. The man sighed and nodded._

_"OK, sit down, let's wash this shit off you." My eyes widened. He swore! He just swore! But I tried not to let it affect me as I sat down and let the redheaded man wash the powder off me. He gave me yet another clean, rubbing more of the strawberry scented gunk onto my body and more coconut shampoo and conditioner into my hair before rinsing it all off. He said he had washed me first because the dirt was so thick that the powder wouldn't have been able to get to me... I think he was joking but it wouldn't surprise me if it had been true. I really was dirty._

_Afterwards, he pulled the plug and took a big white towel._

_"Come on." He told me, indicating with his head for me to stand up. I stood up and got out of the bath, trying to take extra care not to fall over and he knelt down in front of me. He gently wrapped the towel around my body, and then draped another small one round my shoulder and a third round my hair. I looked like the Virgin Mary; but the towels were so warm... so warm and soft against my skin. Mmm. _

_The man rubbed gently at my shoulders with the small towel and then again at my hair, hips and arms. I couldn't believe how nice this man was. I was always told by the others that if they ever got rid of me and someone else brought me, then I would not make it past the hour. They'd kill me, beat me, and do all sorts of horrible things to me. But to be honest, I didn't trust this man. _

_As much as I wanted to for him being nice to me, I didn't trust him at all. I was so used to giving people my trust and then them turning on me that it was second nature for me not to trust anybody. I was 'difficult'. _

_'Difficult' to talk to, 'difficult' to get to open up, whatever it was I was it. I was fixated with this mans markings under his eyes. I tilted my head to one side and he noticed, glancing at me and smiling a little. I returned my head to its original position as he continued to dry me. _

_"Right, wait here." he told me and he walked over to the cabinet. He pulled out a white fluffy looking night gown and removed my towels, wrapping me up in this cloud. He picked up the towels and used one to drape around my back which I assumed he would use for my hair and threw the others in a white basket. _

_He stood and looked at me, his arms folded, he smiled a little and then walked into the master bedroom. _

_"Come on kid, let's get you dry." He called from the room and I followed. He indicated for me to sit on the bed while he pottered around and I did as I was told. The bed was so comfortable! Finally he found a hairdryer and a comb and sat beside me. My hair was still drenched and it dripped down onto my thin body and trickled under my towel, giving me the shivers slightly. The man didn't mind or maybe he just didn't notice..._

_He sat beside me after plugging in the hairdryer and combed through my hair slowly and softly. I sat with my head turned away so I didn't have to look into those dazzling eyes and took in the bedroom. A whirring noise from behind me startled me slightly and I jumped a little but continued to look around._

_I shuddered as the heat from the device touched my cool flesh and I felt goose bumps start to appear on my body and felt the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stand up on end. The room was beautiful. I couldn't get over the size of the bed, the biggest one I had ever seen and it had velvet covers and a silk bed sheet. The covers were gold and blood red and it matched perfectly with the rest of the room. There was a lot of old wooden dark oak furniture and red curtains and he had the wall painted a sort of cream colour with dark wooden floors so it didn't look too bright or too dark._

_There were a lot of paintings on the wall and I admired them while the man dried my hair._

_"Your hair looks a lot lighter in colour now, more blonde." He told me and I cleared my throat a little. It was the first real noise I had made at all and I licked my lips and swallowed hard wondering what the man behind me was thinking. _

_"OK then blondie, let's see what clothes we can find you." He stated and I followed him over to a wardrobe. He shot a small smile at me and then stared at me. _

"_Erm... OK... this is going to be a bit tricky..." he eyed me for a second and narrowed his eyes. I shuffled uncomfortably and looked around the room, trying to take my mind off the fact that this man was staring at me in a rather unsettling way. _

_"Here try these on for size blondie." He told me and he handed my some clothes. I walked over to the bed and placed them down carefully. I held up an oversized black plain silky shirt and placed it down to the right of the other clothes and then examined a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms. _

_I bit my lip and tried to catch a glimpse of where the man was without turning around. I was fed up of him seeing me naked... it was unnerving. But I let the towel drop along with the dressing gown and slipped into the tracksuit bottoms. Then I picked up the shirt, trying to figure out how to work it and I felt a hand on my shoulder. _

_Naturally I jumped from shock and spun around to see the man._

_"Here, let me help." He told me softly and he told me to raise my arms. I did as I was told and he slowly pulled the shirt over my head and down my body. I had never worn silk before and I liked the way it felt against my skin and the way it moved and stroked my body. _

_The man took a step back and examined me. He nodded. _

_"Yeah I think they'll do for now." I looked down at my new clothes and pulled up the tracksuit bottoms. They were a little big on me and they hung from my waist slightly. I looked at the man and wriggled my nose a little as I tried to get the bottoms to fit and he let out a little laugh and knelt down again._

_"Here..." he told me, the sense of a laugh on the tip of his tongue still there and he pulled at the two cords, causing the bottoms to tighten._

_"That better?" he asked with a grin and I swallowed again. That was a really bad nervous habit of mine, along with licking my lips. The man tied the cord and the trousers stayed up._

_"Looking sharp blondie. Come on let me show you your room." He said as he turned and started to walk towards the door, this time a little faster. I jogged to keep up with him and he smiled when I got to his side. He moved to the door next door and opened it, indicating for me to go in first. _

_I was in a whole new world. The room was spectacular. It had a light coloured wooden floor and cream walls with a chocolate coloured border. The single bed was situated over the other side of the room right next to a window and there were two empty wardrobes and a chest of drawers. A small touch lamp and several books littered the chest of drawers that was right beside the bed along with some pictures and paintings and even a couple of ornaments. _

_I walked inside and immediately looked out of the window. Outside was a garden that stretched out quite far and a set of iron gates that looked about the same height as the house if not higher. A wall blocked off the rest of the view and I took in the rest of the garden. There were a few trees and plants and even a small pond to the right in amongst the trees and things. It was beautiful to look at._

_I felt a presence behind me and I turned my head slightly and looked at the redhead with the piercing eyes. He seemed just as mesmerised by it as I was and I continued to look outside. _

_"This is where you'll stay. Now come on, I need to show you the rest of the house." He stated coldly and I followed him around as he led me into different rooms._

_I followed him into this room and that room and stepped inside, taking everything in around me, all the colours, books, objects, unusual paintings and even more unusual sculptures. This man obviously had expensive taste. He had at least three paintings and at least two ornaments in every room we went in to. It was fascinating to see all the different things he had in the house. Well, it was more like a mansion to me! _

_I felt the buzz kick in and I was suddenly so excited to be here with this man. I liked it here, and I liked him, he was so nice and so thoughtful and I couldn't get enough of it all. But still there was a sense of danger and worry inside me. I knew it was just my instincts thinking that something was wrong when really nothing was. Nothing was wrong at all; in fact, everything was fine._

_I still didn't speak, I let him do the talking for both of us, but I did sometimes nod my head once or lower my head if I disagreed. _

_It occurred to me then that I still didn't know this man's name. What should I address him by? It obviously didn't bother him that much as he still hadn't told it to me by the time we got back to his bedroom._

_"OK blondie, let me talk you through some ground rules." __**Uh-oh. I don't like this. Rules mean that I can get slapped for breaking them, even if it is unintentional.**_

_The redhead obviously saw my look of concern and smiled affectionately. _

_"Don't worry blondie it's not as bad as your thinking." He reassured me and I bit my lip nervously as I sat on the floor. He frowned then and I felt my barriers shoot straight back up. I was making myself too comfortable. I jumped to my feet and dropped to my knees in front of the redhead, clinging to his legs. __**Please don't hit me, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, please, please, PLEASE...**_

___The man knelt down beside me and pried me away from his legs, stroking my face softly._

_"OK, you have really gotta stop doing that... I don't know why you do it and why it is you freak out so much, but you gotta stop it..." he told me and I swallowed hard.__** What do you mean you don't know why I do it? **__The man smiled at me and pressed his lips to my forehead. I closed my eyes, my mouth slightly open as I felt his soft hot lips against my own skin. I felt butterflies shift in my stomach and I felt my skin flush. The man looked at me and obviously noticed because he just smiled and laughed a little, which just made me blush even more._

_"Come sit on the bed blondie." He told me and I stood up and did as I was told. The redheaded man stood in front of me, looking down at me with those penetrating green eyes. _

_"OK, basically, I'll try and make it simple for you OK?" he told me, spreading his arms and nodding, agreeing with himself. I shuffled on the bed and he rested his hands on his hips._

_"Basically, don't answer the door, don't answer the phone... they're the most important ones. Don't break stuff, obviously, and don't skip your meals... oh and make sure you always ask me first, you don't do anything without my permission it's as simple as that. 'Cause if you go parading off and I can't find you, and I have no idea where you are, and I'm getting worried... it gets me a bit riled to say the least." I nodded once in agreement. I knew exactly what I was to him and I knew that these 'rules' had a real purpose... and I knew what they were, but to save the hassle, I pretended not to know any wiser aside from the explanation he offered me._

_"Oh, and the most important thing is quite simply... no one... ever... must touch you... you belong to me, end of conversation. We clear?" he was staring at me, almost daring me to mess up with my answer. I nodded once and he smiled, his face relaxing a little._

_"Good. Right, dinner is at six, I'll send someone for you when it's ready, until then, get yourself settled in and just rest, you've had a long day." I nodded once and he smiled._

_"See you at six blondie." He said and he left, closing the door behind him. I pottered around my new room, constantly looking out of the window and opening the wardrobe doors and examining the pictures and paintings. Then I lay down on the bed and let myself relax for a while until the man came for me._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok there's one chapter… ill try and upload another chapter if I can **

**Loves and stuff XX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Infinite apologies for the lack of updating but thanks to those who actually kicked me up my ass and said 'Oi! Update now biatch!' sometimes I really need that lol.**

**Anyway, here's another chapter for you guys. Loves and all! XD**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Six o clock came and Axel sent one of his maids to go and fetch his new companion. He must admit, his new companion seemed a little odd but at the same time, he could completely understand why, it was pretty obvious that the kid had had it rough and he felt sorry for him but at the same time, he knew that nothing like that would ever happen to him again and for that, he was happy.

One of his maids approached him and bowed her head for permission to address him before she started talking.

"Sir, my most sincere apologises, but the new maid has left without any explanation..." Axel's eyes widened and immediately he grew furious. He was heading into the dining room and Anna, his maid followed him, accepting the lecture.

"What the fuck is wrong with people these days? I mean seriously, you give some slut a job, let her stay in the house completely rent free and all the other shit and after the first pay packet she fucks off!! People get on my nerves!" Axel stormed into the dining room and sat at the other end of the table opposite his new companion, who was staring at him, clearly scared from Axel's outburst.

"Yes Sir, I understand Sir." Anna tried to console him but it wasn't working.

"No Anna! No you don't know! It's not your money she's fucking took, it's not your house she's been sleeping in! It's mine... so you can not possibly begin to fathom what it feels like!" Axel placed a hand to his temple and rubbed gently.

The whole room was tense and no one dared talk.

"Just, go Anna, thank you for letting me know." She nodded once in a slow motion and made a silent exit. Axel sat up and sighed, stretching and looking to the ceiling, wondering what he was meant to do. He had enough on his plate at the moment to deal with by looking out for the innocent blonde in front of him without worrying about an extra pair of hands around the place.

The waiter brought out the food on a sterling silver tray along with the cutlery and stood beside the blonde. He placed the tray down and then gave Axel his before standing upright.

"Will that be all Sir?" he asked and Axel looked to the blonde.

"Er, I dunno. Do you want a drink blondie?" he asked, waving his hand a little in a small gesture to the table. The blonde boy stared at him and lowered his head, too scared to answer him incase he angered the man further; he clearly wasn't in the best mood.

"Water... pop... milk... scotch? What?" Axel pressed on and the blonde boy licked his lips. Axel sighed and shook his head.

"Water please Malket." He told him as he rubbed the front of his head in distress. The waiter nodded and walked off, returning later and pouring two glasses of water for the two men and then left. Axel watched the blonde boy carefully.

"You know you can answer me, I'm not mad at _you_ blondie." Axel told him as he picked up his knife and fork and began to eat. After a while he noticed that the other boy hadn't even moved and he frowned a little.

"You gonna wait for the food to jump into your mouth or you gonna eat?" the boy wandered for a second, thinking on if it was a test or not and then looked at the man in front of him.

"Go on, eat up." Axel told him indicating to the boy's plate with a small smile.

The boy carefully picked up the knife and fork and slowly began to eat. Axel smiled more and continued with his own food. He had never seen a boy eat so quickly in his whole life. He ate every single thing on the plate and Axel was astonished. For such a little kid he had a big appetite. The blonde glanced at him and put down his knife and fork and Axel smiled, clasping his hands together.

"OK, dessert... Malket!!" he bellowed, making the boy in front of him jump from shock. Axel noticed this and leaned closer to the boy.

"Relax, I don't bite." He whispered and the boy flushed a little as the waiter entered the room. Axel told him to bring out dessert and the waiter removed the empty plates that had their food and returned moments later with their sweet.

"Eat." Axel told the boy, knowing that he wouldn't do it without being told to and they ate in silence.

"Oh, tomorrow, we need to get go and get you measured up for some proper fitting clothes and then, if all goes well, we'll be able to get you your clothes by the afternoon." Axel informed him as he pushed the empty dish away and sipped his water. The blonde in front of him did the same, even though he couldn't finish off half of the pudding. Axel smiled and stood up and walked towards him, kneeling by his side and resting a hand on his knee.

The boy stared down at him and met the older man's penetrating eyes.

"How old are you blondie?" the older man asked, running his fingers affectionately through the blonde's hair. The boy blushed a little and lowered his head and then looked back to the man and reached out to him. Axel frowned, a little taken aback that the boy was actually attempting to answer him and even more taken aback when the boy took a weak hold on his wrists. He held them up to his face and then on one hand gently pressed down four of his fingers. Axel smiled, a little confused by the boys intentions and then the blonde held up all of his fingers.

Axel could see that the boy's eyes were smiling even though his face was as stern as it usually was and Axel realised then what he was doing.

"You're sixteen?" he asked almost sharply from shock. The boy bit his lip at Axel's tone, worried that he'd get in trouble and he lowered his hands, fiddling with his fingers.

"No, no I'm not mad its just I thought you were younger than that... you look about twelve." And for the first time since meeting the young blonde, Axel managed to trigger a reaction.

The boy frowned at him, clearly annoyed and bolted back a little, in shock himself. Axel laughed and the boy smiled with his eyes.

"Sorry kid, but you're a little on the scrawny side and you look really young. Don't take offence though..." Axel smiled and winked playfully and the blonde blushed and looked away.

"Come on, let's find you something to wear for bed." He stated and he headed back to his bedroom, rummaging though his wardrobe for something for the little blonde to wear.

He settled for an over sized tee and a loose pair of tracksuit bottoms.

"Here you go blondie." He stated and he slowly wrapped his fingers under the boy's black shirt. The boy looked at the man, anxious for a while and then swallowed hard, raising his arms as Axel pulled the shirt from over his head and slipped on the other shirt. Axel played with the strings holding up the boy's tracksuit bottoms and slid them down over his thighs and then put the others on him.

"OK, come on. You've got a busy day tomorrow and you've had a long day today, you must be exhausted." The blonde tilted his head to the side and then followed his master to his bedroom. Axel pulled down the sheets and the blonde crawled into the bed and Axel sat on the edge, pulling the duvet up to his chin. The blonde gazed up at him with those completely fascinating eyes and the redhead gave him a small smile.

"I wish you could talk... I bet you have a beautiful voice." He whispered and the boy blushed beneath him. Axel smiled. He liked this, he enjoyed watching the effect he had on him and liked watching him blush and knowing it was because of him.

The kid might be young, but he was gorgeous. He had the most dazzling eyes and the most kissable lips ever. Axel wandered briefly if the boy would mind him kissing those lips but decided against it. The boy was traumatised and scared enough as it was without any further insult being added.

"You're beautiful kid..." Axel whispered to himself, tracing his fingers over the boys tender skin around his eyes and cheeks and the kid let out a small sigh; content and ready to sleep. Axel smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning blondie." Axel whispered and he cupped the boys face with his hands, leaning in and planting a chaste kiss on the blonde's forehead before exiting the room.

The blonde lay in bed and smiled.

Axel woke up at three thirty in the morning from his deep sleep to hear a slight commotion coming from the room next door. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his dressing gown (not wanting to give the kid an even bigger shock) and entered the boy's room.

The blonde lay on his back, arms by his head and gripping the pillow. He writhed and jumped slightly, his face screwed up a little and he was emitting fairly vocal whimpers and cries. Axel stood in the doorway for a second and glanced around the room.

_Bad dream _he concluded and he approached the boy, sitting discreetly on the edge of the bed. The blonde was covered in a thin layer of sweat which made his shirt stick to him and he looked as though he had been crying. His hair was damp again from the sweat and it looked as though the dream was quite a nasty one.

He was panting and breathing erratically and Axel thought for a moment he might hyperventilate and pass out. He twisted this way and that and pulled furiously at the pillows, gritting his teeth and moaning loudly. Axel frowned, concerned for the small boy before him and rested his hand against his cheek. He was burning up.

"Shh... its OK blondie..." Axel cooed in a hushed voice. The boy thrust his head to the side and arched his back up slightly and then tried to bury himself in the bed, trying to escape Axel's touches.

"Come on kid don't flip out on me now..." Axel muttered to himself, still stroking the boy's face softly. Suddenly the boy gasped loudly and shot upright, right into Axel and the blonde wrapped his arms around the redheaded man who was sitting on the edge of his bed. He felt the man rest his hands on his back and press his lips against his head. The boy was shaking again and Axel held him tighter, placing one hand to the back of his head and holding him to his chest and the other around his back, with the blonde haired boy's arms resting on his masters back, his head resting neatly on the black dressing gown.

"Are you OK blondie?" Axel asked, pressing his lips to the blonde's head again. The blonde edged away from Axel and rubbed his head in distress. He was trying to steady his breathing and he was flushing again from being scared and shooting up straight into his master's arms. Axel didn't seem at all concerned with it though, he just stroked the boy's face, wiping away the tears and running his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"It's OK kid... I'm not gonna let anything happen to you... you're safe here, I promise..." the blonde actually nodded his head for once, trying to convince himself that he was OK, he was here, not there... he was here with a caring and considerate master who wasn't going to harm him or let any harm come to him... he was safe...

_Safe. _It was a word the boy didn't know very well. Axel smiled and tried to calm the boy down but he refused to move.

"Do you want a glass of water?" he asked, soothingly, trying his best to calm the boy down. The blonde nodded his head and Axel set about making him a glass of water. The blonde boy downed it instantly and then placed the empty glass on the desk.

"Feel better?" Axel asked and the boy nodded. Axel stood up.

"Come on then, let's get you back to sleep." He whispered and just before he could leave he felt the boy grab weakly at his dressing gown and tugged him gently. Axel turned and looked at him, smiling a little. The blonde boy flushed and quickly let go of the dressing gown, almost as if his hand had just freaked out and did it of his own accord. He fiddled with the duvet and bit his lip lightly.

Axel sighed.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" Axel asked and the boy bit his lip and looked around the room, nervous of the man's response. Axel noticed this and smiled and then he sat himself in a chair over the other side of the room and crossed his legs, holding his arms up.

"Go on blondie, get some shut eye... I'm not going anywhere." He told him and the blonde lay down and within minutes, he was sleeping again.

The redhead watched the boy as he slept soundly. His chest rising and falling and Axel smiled to himself. The boy looked so damn cute when he slept and so peaceful, like all of his worries just seeped away as he slumbered.

He sighed and then headed back to his own room, leaving the boy's room slightly ajar just incase.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**There's another chapter for you. Im also gonna upload a oneshot that I've wrote. It's a lot darker than my other stuff so feel free to check it out and let me know what you think.**

**As for this story, it ISNT going to finish just yet. I have tonnes more to upload so just bare with me and let me know when its taking too long to update XD**

**Thanx again for all your guys support in this. **

**Loves and stuff XX**


	7. Chapter 7

**As you guys have been so patient with this story, I'm gonna try and upload a few chapters for yous… Bare with me though because the internet is likely to go through the EFFING WINDOW if it doesn't stop cutting me off!! . . . anyway yeah, another chapter XD**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_When I awoke the next morning, I couldn't really remember whether I had been dreaming about the redhead, or whether it had really happened. I snuggled in my bed and glanced over to the empty chair... must have been dreaming. _

_I climbed out of bed and stretched and just then I heard a knock on my door. It opened and the redhead popped his head round the corner._

"_Hey, breakfast will be ready in an hour, make sure you're dressed OK blondie?" I nodded my head and he smiled._

"_You feel better?" I cocked my head to the side and frowned a little, not really understanding him. He laughed and entered the room completely._

"_Don't you remember? You had a nightmare last night..."_

_**So it was real... ah you fool!! **__I felt my face redden as I remembered and I scratched my head in nerves. The redhead beamed down at me and smiled._

"_Don't think on it kid, anyway, we have pancakes for breakfast today... hope you're hungry." I felt my lips stretch into a small smile without my wanting to and quickly pulled a face to make it stern again. I looked up into the jade coloured eyes and he winked at me as he headed out. _

_I smiled then and bit my lip. This guy was really nice. I was so glad he had taken me away from that place. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven and for some reason, I knew I could trust this man. He had been so nice to me and even though I had only known him a few hours he had been so nice and caring to me, had stopped Trex from belting me and I just felt good around him. I liked it. I liked the man and I liked the place._

_I wanted to do everything in my power to keep the man happy, no matter what the cost, I didn't want to leave anymore and the thoughts of Trex were far from my mind._

_Why did I feel like this? Like I could put my trust in a complete and utter stranger- and that was what he was, I mean I didn't even know the mans name! I must find that out very soon. _

_I pulled off my night clothes and quickly got changed and ran down the stairs, desperately trying to remember my way to the kitchen. The redhead was already down there, talking to one of the maids and I sat at the table. He smiled and then I realised, I hadn't been asked to sit! I slowly got back off the chair and Axel frowned and shunned the maid he was talking to._

_"Stay there blondie it's OK, you don't have to wait to be told to sit." He told me with a smile and I sat back on the chair. He continued his conversation with the maid and then sat opposite me._

_"So, aside from the nightmare, how was your first night?" he asked, pouring some juice into a glass and handing it to me._

_**Lonely, I missed someone lying beside me... I even got cold once through the night.**__ I nodded and he copied my gesture._

_"OK good. You're getting you're fitting done today..." my face dropped and I looked at the redhead, a look of sheer worry on my face._

_"Don't threat blondie, I'll be there to make sure nothing happens OK?" I swallowed hard and sipped my juice, still nervous about it all but trying to relax._

_The waiter brought out the food and the redhead told me to help myself to the fruit that was on the table. I took an apple and we sat together and ate._

_Afterwards, the redhead took me to the fitting room, where several girls were pottering around. It was a very posh looking room, a lot of clothes were pottered around and in the distance I could hear the humming of the machines as they made clothes._

_"Sir, how may we be of assistance?" one of the ladies asked the redhead, her brown hair was pulled back in a tight pony and she looked to me and smiled sweetly. The redhead clicked his fingers, a look of annoyance on his face and the girl immediately apologized. _

_"Blondie here needs his measurements... I trust, I can rely on you." He emphasized the words 'trust' and 'can' to her in an almost vicious way and the lady bowed her head once._

_"Of course Sir, we'll get to it right away. Would the young man like to come with me?" she asked, directing the question at the older man. _

_"That, won't be necessary, Maldrid. Here will be quite fine." the lady nodded and indicated for a small stool._

_"If the young man would like to stand here I'll make a start right away." The man nodded once and ushered me forward. I stood on the stool as instructed by my master and he approached slowly, arms folded across his chest and winked at me once. _

_I smiled then, a genuine smile and I noticed that it took him by surprise. He opened his mouth a little and tilted his head to the side, taking in the rare sight of my smile and smiling himself. _

_"Hm." He stated as he looked at me and I bit my lip nervously, but still smiling. His smile widened and I lowered my head before my smile turned into a full blown grin and a possible giggle. _

_"OK... open your legs and spread your arms little boy." The woman told me as she fiddled with her tape measure. I was four square against this and I looked to the redhead for guidance. He nodded to me and closed his eyes, telling me it was OK and I let out a sigh as I did as he told me. _

_The lady took my measurements and jotted them down and then she moved to my inner thigh. This caught me by surprise... I had never had my measurements taken before so needless to say when she put part of the tape to my ankle, and then ran the other up to my crotch, I jumped off the stool and yelped slightly. _

_The woman frowned from my outburst but the redheaded man just smiled at my reaction and indicated for me to go to him. I did as I was told and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him softly. The woman jotted down my measurements._

_"OK Sir I have the right measurements, would you like them tailored or brought?" I frowned and pulled onto the redhead's jacket. That woman had made me nervous. The man laughed a little._

_"Both I think, you know what sort of style I like..." he pulled out his wallet and peeled off numerous $100 notes and handed them to the woman._

_"I expect nothing but the best Maldrid..." he stated with a knowing stare and she nodded once and we turned to make our leave._

_By four, the clothes were ready and the redhead sat on his leather chair in his bedroom, waiting for me to try them on. I slipped in and out of various clothes and he watched with an eager eye, letting me know whether he liked them or not. Anything he didn't like he took off me and threw them into the bin straight away. He settled for seeing me in a loose silky kind of shirt and a loose pair of denim jeans with trainers. Apparently he liked the 'casual look'. _

_When I had tried them on he had just froze and looked me up and down and then had smiled._

_"I like that..." he told me, an unusual sort of stare in his eyes. I examined myself and then he looked away._

_"You need to get out of them... now." he told me with a smile and a wink and I frowned a little, completely confused by what he was saying but did as he told me anyway... and then he told me to put them back on afterwards anyway... pointless I thought but apparently not. _

_We ate dinner and then the redhead told me it was time for my bath. He ran the water for me in his ensuite and I removed my shirt and kicked off my trainers, I wasn't half as shy tonight as I was yesterday, I had already came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to try and hurt me and something told me that I could trust him, and my instincts were rarely wrong. _

_He turned off the tap and I slipped out of the rest of my clothes and hopped in the bath. He had even poured some bubbles in for me, which I was having a lot of fun playing with. _

_At first, I tried popping them all, and then I made shapes and faces out of them... then I blew at them and then I put them across my face so I looked like I had a white beard. When I showed the redhead he just burst into fits of laughter and I smiled back, liking that I could make him happy. _

_"Wow you suddenly look a lot older than sixteen." He joked and I smiled wider, showing my teeth a little and he wiped the bubbles from my cheeks and chin, just leaving me with a moustache. He giggled again and rinsed the conditioner off my hair and I washed the bubbles off my face._

_When it was time to get out I got out and the red head handed me my towels and clothes. _

_"You think you're gonna be OK tonight, blondie?" he asked me and I pulled a small face, unsure myself. He sighed then._

"_OK, if we are going to make this work, I need your name... I can't keep calling you 'kid' everytime I want your attention..."_

_**You always have my attention, a little too much of it if you ask me. What is it with you?**_

_The man shrugged._

"_So what is it, kid?" he asked and I bit my lip and lowered my head. I looked around the bathroom and tried to think of a way to tell him my name. He obviously noticed that I was trying and he frowned a little and arched an eyebrow, trying to figure out what I was playing at. _

_**Argh this is frustrating!! **__I looked back up at the red head that just had his arms folded across his chest and was leaning back slightly, his head low and his eyes locked onto mine with a mischievous and incredibly evil smirk. I swallowed hard and then noticed the mirror over at the sink. I walked over to it and leaned against it, holding out my hand and I started to write my name in the condensation. _

_Roxas._

_The man smiled and nodded._

_"Roxas, huh?" he asked and I looked up at him, nodding a little. He stared at where I had written for a moment and then looked down at me, sighing loudly._

_"OK... I still think blondie suits you better..." he winked at me and I smiled and flushed a little. I must admit, I liked blondie, it was cute and it was his own name for me, no one had ever called it me before and it was new and different._

_"OK, come on then Roxas, let's get you dressed." He told me and he led me into my room. _

_Once I got myself sorted I got into bed and the redhead tucked me in again. I felt nervous. Really, really nervous. I didn't want another night terror like last night and I wanted more than anything for the mysterious redhead to stay with me._

_"OK Roxas, come on let's get you sorted..." he pulled the duvet up to my chin and planted a small kiss on my forehead, stroking my cheeks gently and causing me to bluish again. Damn this blushing! I really must get it under control. He went to walk away but I grabbed his arm weakly, sitting up on my elbow quickly._

_"Wait..." his head spun round to me, a look of sheer confusion and shock on his face. I bit my lip in nerves and licked my lips. He  
turned to face me and waited, patiently waiting for me to say something more to him, to clarify that he wasn't imagining it. _

_His expression alone told me that the man was in shock but also thrilled that I had finally said something. _

_"You can talk?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slightly and I swallowed hard. __**Shit man you have just opened a can of worms for yourself! You've been ignoring the guy for two days and now you suddenly talk... great move blondie!!**_

_The man didn't look angry with me though, he gently caressed my face and neck. I didn't know what to do. Obviously I knew I could talk, I had always been able to talk; but living with the others for so long, had had an effect on me. They never wanted to hear my voice; if I even opened my mouth to talk I'd get some kind of punishment. And then it was more of a security thing instead of a habit. I thought maybe if I didn't talk, I wouldn't attract attention and trouble, people would leave me alone and I wouldn't have to open up._

_But now that plan had just gone out the window. The redhead knew I could talk, and that meant all those questions he'd have, would get an explanation. I licked my lips and felt my eyes fill with tears. I didn't want to upset him, I really didn't, and I knew deep inside that he was hurt from the fact that I hadn't spoken to him before, even though his eyes were telling me something utterly different._

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Dum dum… ha ha did anyone see that coming? Let me know im curious ;p**

**Loves and stuff xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Now I'm really showing off… three chapters! Yay! **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Axel stared at the blonde haired boy in front of him. He was astonished and happy. The boy had just _talked_ he actually said something and Axel couldn't have been happier. Yet the boy looked nervous.

"Please don't be mad..." the blonde whispered nervously. Axel closed his eyes, smiling. _Ah the voice, the damned voice. It really was as beautiful as the rest of him. How could he think I was mad at him?_

"I'm not mad blondie, I'm just, in shock." Axel told him softly and the boy tried to smile and failed miserably. Despite everything he still felt really tense. Axel waited patiently for the boy to tell him what it was he wanted, and the blonde snapped out of his thoughts.

"Do you have to go? I mean... can you stay here... just a little while?" Axel blinked at him slightly confused and taken aback and enjoying the sound and resonance of the boy's voice.

"Sure." He whispered and the blonde shuffled over, giving his master more room. Axel sat beside the blonde and watched him as he lay down, staring up at him with those dazzling eyes. Roxas cleared his throat and rubbed the duvet in between his fingers. The redhead looked down at him and smiled affectionately and Roxas smiled back.

"Sir...?" Roxas started and the redhead frowned a little and nodded once.

"What's your name?" he asked and the redhead smiled at the boy's question, realising then that he had never told Roxas his name, _I mean there was no point, it wasn't like he would ever use it_... or so he thought.

"Axel... got it memorized?" he asked with a wink and the boy smiled and nodded.

"Yes Sir." He whispered as he closed his eyes.

"And I think I'd like you to call me that, Roxas." Axel told him softly and Roxas blushed a little and smiled, nodding his head silently. Axel smiled and rested his head against Roxas' head board. He felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, the boy was finally starting to open up to him a bit and Axel felt more at ease. Roxas shuffled slightly and let out a loud sigh of contentment and Axel felt his eyes grow heavy.

He must have dozed off because when he woke up, Roxas was having another nightmare. He turned to face him and gently stroked Roxas' arms. Roxas jumped and whimpered at Axel's touch and was shaking violently.

"Hey blondie, come on... I'm here." Roxas moaned a little and Axel kissed tenderly at his shoulder. Roxas rolled onto his back and snuggled into Axel's body, pulling him to him quite roughly. Axel accepted the gestures and wrapped his arms around his companion, lying on his back and resting Roxas on his chest, hugging him tightly. Roxas let out a shaky sigh and then rolled onto his back, stretching a little, yawning and moaning loudly. He looked at Axel and frowned a little.

"What happened?" he asked, groggily and Axel sat up.

"You were dreaming... you should sleep, I need you awake and lively for tomorrow." Axel told him as he slipped out of the bed.

"Why? What's going on tomorrow?" he asked and Axel turned to him and smiled.

"Why aren't we the conversationalist today?" he asked with a smile. Roxas lay on his back, his arms stretched above his head and smiled.

"Hm, apparently so." He replied and then he rolled onto his side and drifted off to sleep.

_Did that really happen? Did he just act reasonably 'normal'... he must be sleeping, no way would Roxas do that if he was fully aware of what was going on..._

Axel left the bedroom and headed back to his own room, removing his clothes and sleeping.

When he woke up, he showered and got himself dressed and then walked into Roxas' room, shocked to see the blonde already up and dressed, sitting on the edge of the bed. He smiled and Roxas waved.

"Morning blondie." Axel stated with a small nod and Roxas nodded his head once.

"Sir." He stated and Axel rolled his eyes.

"You know Axel will do just fine. Come on, let's get you something to eat." He indicated to the door and Roxas stood up and followed his master to the dining room.

Axel could see that Roxas was getting used to his company and was starting to relax more around him, which he wanted. Other Master's liked to have complete control over their companions, liked to hurt them and humiliate them and wanted them to tremble whenever they were in the room. Axel didn't like that, in fact he hated it.

Roxas stood by his chair and Axel indicated for him to sit and he did as he was told.

"How are you finding it here?" Axel asked as he sat opposite the boy and waited for the food to be served. Roxas smiled and bit his lip and then remembered something important and nodded his head.

"Erm... what's the right answer?" he asked and Axel frowned.

"What do you mean? It's just a question..." he told him with a small laugh. Roxas nodded and avoided eye contact for a moment.

"Sure it's not a test?" he asked as he looked at Axel, cold eyes meeting the man's warm and Axel frowned a little.

"A test? Rox I'm not testing you... is that what you think, that everything I ask you is a test?" the boy shrugged.

"Guess I just kinda got used to it." Axel made a mental note to find out everything about this kid at a later date. Axel just smiled.

"Well, get un-used to it kid 'cause you're here now and I'm not testing you on anything. Just curious about you, that's all." He told him, spreading his arms and leaning back in his chair. Roxas smiled and Axel waited for the boy's reply to his previous question.

"I like it... no... I love it. Thank you." Axel frowned.

"Excuse me?" he asked totally confused and Roxas blushed a little.

"Thank you." Axel's expression didn't change, he was still frowning and looking at Roxas through narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, I got that part, for what?" Roxas lowered his head and bit his lip. The waiter placed the food in front of him and then moved to Axel's side and gave him the food and walked away. Axel watched for Roxas' facial expression; trying to see what he meant and then he opened his mouth and smiled.

"Ah, you mean for all this... don't talk silly Roxas..."

"Why did you buy me?" Roxas interrupted, curiosity clearly getting the better of him and Axel froze and stared at him. He rested his hand to his lips and rested his head on his knuckles, watching the boy carefully. No one had ever asked him this before and no one had ever interrupted him before.

"Do I need an excuse?" he replied back and the blonde bit his lips nervously but continued to press the matter.

"There were six others you could have chosen, probably ones in better condition, who could talk..."

"But you do talk." Axel cut him off, watching him with inquisitive eyes.

"But you didn't know that at the time... I was... broken... why would you want to buy a broken toy?" Axel smiled at the boy's comments. He knew what he was trying to say and he knew he had a good point. _This kid is smarter than he looks._ Roxas waited patiently for his master's reply, hoping he wasn't being too cheeky and too nosy. That had gotten him into trouble plenty of times before. Opening his mouth before thinking about what he was saying.

God the beatings for it...

"I dunno, maybe because you were the first kid that had caught my attention for the day, maybe I felt sorry for you... or maybe I thought you'd look hot in jeans." Axel winked at Roxas and the blonde's eyes widened and he flushed a little more. But he shrugged it off. That was Axel all over, he liked to flirt.

After they ate breakfast, Axel led Roxas to the sitting room. Roxas had only glimpsed this room before. It consisted of a plasma screen T.V and a luxury brown leather sofa, one of those 'L' shaped ones. The T.V was above a real fireplace and there were surround sound speakers.

Axel sat down in the corner of the sofa and held his arm out to Roxas, who sat beside him, leaning into his side and tugging at his jacket, enjoying the feel of it between his fingers. Axel ran his fingers through Roxas' hair and kissed his temple softly. Roxas smiled and continued to examine the design on a painting on the opposite side of the room.

"Why didn't you say anything before, Roxie?" Axel asked and Roxas licked his lips before answering.

"Habit really. I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound ignorant." Axel smiled and looked at him.

"Don't be silly, I mean I kinda gathered it was something to do with your past." Axel felt the boy tense against his body and stroked his cheek affectionately.

"So what do you like eating?" Roxas frowned at Axel's bizarre choice of random questions and looked up at him.

"Huh?" he asked; puzzlement all over his face. Axel laughed light-heartedly and shook his head.

"Well I need to know incase there's something you don't like and I end up getting it cooked for you... bit pointless really." Roxas nodded once, still confused and shocked at how quickly Axel could change the subject.

"Erm, I don't really know..."

"Vegetables? Meats? Fish? Anything at all you don't like?" Roxas shuffled uncomfortably. He had no idea. He wasn't used to eating half the foods that Axel had cooked up and was usually just used to soup and bread, it's what he had gotten used to in the past four months... and before that he was just having scraps and leftovers from everybody else's food. Rummaging through bins and stuff like that.

Axel noticed the boy's shifty motions and smiled, caressing his face tenderly.

"I think, it'll be a lot more fun... if we just try and find out what you like." Axel stated and Roxas smiled and nodded shyly.

"That would be a good idea." He whispered and he rested his head against Axel's chest. Axel wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist and laid it over his stomach while his other hand ran through the luscious blonde hair.

Axel breathed in the boy's scent. He loved it. His hair smelled of coconut and his skin of strawberries... Axel just wanted to eat him, but refrained quite successfully.

They lay silent for a while before Axel piped up, wanting to know more about the boy.

"So when's your birthday?" he asked. Small questions first, that was always the best way to go. The blonde bit his lip and scratched his head.

"Erm, I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's sometime in November." He told him and Axel frowned.

"You're not sure? How can you not be sure?" Axel asked intrigued and frowning slightly. Roxas shrugged.

"Guess I just never really celebrated it before... they never did..." Axel nodded once and made an 'O' shape with his mouth, miming the letter and tilted his head to the side, resting it against Roxas'.

"Hmm... So you'll be seventeen in a few months then?" Roxas nodded and closed his eyes as Axel's fingers stroked his cheek, just under his eyes.

"Well we need a date for you so... do you remember when about in November it was? Early, middle, late...?" Roxas frowned in thought and tried desperately to remember when his birthday had been. When was the last time he had celebrated it?

A light shot on in his head and he remembered it! Roxas jumped from surprise of actually being able to recall something he had never thought about and he smiled widely.

"It was the fifth!! It was definitely the fifth!!" Roxas exclaimed, excitement getting the better of him. Axel jumped slightly from the blonde's reaction but smiled at him as Roxas looked at him and blushed from his outburst.

""The fifth eh? Bonfire night?" Roxas frowned, not understanding the redheads comment and Axel waved it off.

"Well, at least that's sorted now." Axel smiled and Roxas lay back down against his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, feeling the warmth of his master's body through his clothes.

"Where are you from, blondie?" Axel whispered softly and the boy smiled. He loved it when the redhead called him blondie; it was a sign of affection to him. He licked his lips.

"Not really sure. It's a bit complicated." Axel laughed a little.

"Well I'm not going anywhere..." he replied, and Roxas felt himself tense up. He shuffled a little and then stood up, moving away from Axel.

"I don't want to talk about it." he told him coldly and Axel frowned. This was the first time the boy had spoken to him so harshly and even though he wasn't one for having the boy quiver with fear, he wasn't going to let him get away with being rude and disrespectful to anyone, especially him.

"Excuse me?" he snapped and the blonde shot around, noticing his Master's harsh tone. He looked at him and saw instantly the anger on his face and he felt himself freeze up. It was his eyes that did it. His mouth was ever so slightly open and his face had no lines in it to define the frown... but the eyes... they told him everything.

Roxas started to pant. He looked around the room frantically and couldn't catch his breath, his eyes filled with tears and he started to tremble.

_What the hell is wrong with this kid? _Axel watched, his eyes not wavering from his previous expression and then he watched as the boy flung himself to the floor at his feet and grabbed to his jacket that rested on his thighs.

Axel could hear the boys whimpers and he knew he was crying, he frowned a little, taken aback by the boy's sudden mood swing and tilted his head to the side.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad I didn't mean it I'm sorry!" the boy wailed and Axel felt his anger fade slightly. He stroked the boy's blonde hair as he continued to cry, his head buried against his knees.

"I'm so sorry Sir." Roxas whispered and Axel felt the boy's fists clench as he gripped the jacket in frustration. Axel leaned up and placed a hand to each of the boy's cheek, lifting his head to look him in the eyes.

Roxas met Axel's eyes, still shaking and tears still falling silently. Axel shook his head, not giving away what he was thinking and he stroked Roxas' face with the back of his hand. Roxas flinched and Axel shook his head.

"Shh... don't worry..." he started stroking his face again and getting the same reaction from Roxas.

"Have I ever given you reason to fear me, blondie?" Axel cajoled, gently brushing his fingers over the blonde's tender skin. Roxas looked down at his Master's knees.

"No, Sir..." he whispered almost inaudibly. Axel lifted Roxas' chin and Roxas glanced almost nervously into Axel's eyes.

"Then don't fear me... I'm not going to hurt you Roxas." Axel whispered, his voice light and flowing and soothing Roxas slightly.

_He's always so afraid, so afraid. _Axel couldn't help but wander what had happened to the boy to make him the way he was. He had already established that the boy had a history of physical violence. Perhaps he was a companion to someone before him? He must have been, why else would he continue to call him Sir?

"I'm sorry, Sir." Roxas whispered and Axel smiled a faint smile.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel told him with a smile and a wink. Roxas nodded and threw his arms around the redhead, embracing him softly. Roxas let out a long sigh and nuzzled his head into Axel's chest, trying to make himself relax a little bit more and Axel kissed the top of his head lightly, breathing in the boy's scent and sighing loudly. He edged Roxas away from him and wiped away his tears.

"No more crying, OK?" he said and the blonde swallowed hard and nodded once before flashing the faintest smile. Axel nodded.

"Good." He became intrigued with the boy's eyes, almost as though he were being forced to gaze deeper into the never ending sea. He smiled and shook his head at the boy's obvious beauty.

"You're so beautiful Roxas." He told him, pushing his blonde hair out of his face and fondling it in between his fingers. The blonde smiled and flushed and Axel lay back, resting his hands on his thighs.

"Come here." he told him, indicating with his hands and Roxas stood up and moved in between Axel's knees, unsure of what he wanted. Axel looked up at him, a faint smile on his face and his eyes slightly mischievous. Roxas swallowed again and fiddled with his fingers.

"Come on." Axel whispered, his voice a little lower than usual, he nodded to his lap and Roxas moved forwards. He lifted his leg and gently placed it to the left of Axel and then did the same with his other leg, pushing himself up slightly and gently resting himself onto Axel's knees.

Axel placed his hands to the boy's hips, having to sit up slightly to reach him and pulled him closer, so that Roxas straddled him and was resting neatly on his lap, closer to his stomach. Roxas gasped a little as Axel took him by surprise and Axel just smiled at him, locking one arm around his back and another gently stroking his face.

Roxas looked at him and then immediately looked away as he felt the burning in his cheeks again. Axel sniggered playfully.

"You're blushing." He stated and Roxas felt the redness in his cheeks deepen. He nodded his head.

"Yes." He replied, still anxious from earlier and Axel leaned back, letting his hands fall to the blonde's hips.

"I think I like it when you blush." He told him and Roxas couldn't fight the smile that overtook his face.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**There you go… I will try and get some more up by Wednesday… remind me because I forget lol! **

**Reviewers get love! XD **

**Loves and stuff **


	9. Chapter 9

**My promise has been kept… another update for this story ********. Thanks to all who reviewed this story and my new oneshot, I love ya all and also a massive thanks to everyone who favourited etc etc, its appreciated and I love you all this much ------- which is loads! ;)**

**Now on with the story! **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_The next day at breakfast, Axel looked at me in an almost nervous manner. I frowned a little._

"_Are you OK?" I asked. I tried not to call him 'Axel' as much as possible. Come to think of it I hadn't called it him once yet. It just felt weird, especially when I was used to calling people Sir or Miss. He smiled at me and nodded._

"_Yeah I'm fine blondie... but I think I need to tell you something..." I froze and looked at him carefully. __**He's going to get rid of me... he's decided I'm not good enough... this is it; the end.**__ Axel obviously saw my look of concern because he leaned on the table by my side._

"_Don't worry Roxie, it's nothing bad. I've got a friend coming round today to give you the once over... he'll need to give you a medical examination and make sure that everything is OK and then we'll fill in some paperwork to make all of this official. You'll be able to come out with me then." Axel stroked my face and I bit my lip and turned my attention to my cereal._

"_Oh." I stated, unimpressed with the fact that some man needed to make sure I was acceptable for Axel. Surely Axel could tell that I was in fine working order. Axel smiled a little saddened by my mood and moved to his chair, continuing to eat. I understood what he had told me, but I didn't like it._

_I was nervous to hell! I hadn't spoken to anyone apart from Axel in a long time and now I'd have to be examined by some stranger... I wasn't looking forward to it and I was so nervous that I felt sick. I pushed my cereal away from me and looked to the floor._

_Axel frowned a little. I noticed that he did this a lot when he was trying to figure things out or if he got confused, not just when he was angry... he frowned a lot really._

"_Have we finally found something you don't like Roxie?" he asked as he placed his spoon in his half empty bowl. I shook my head and sighed._

"_No it's not that Sir, I just don't feel myself." I saw Axel shiver._

"_Ah, stop calling me Sir, Axel... Axel." He told me and I smiled and nodded. This was so hard. So weird. Axel smiled at me and tilted his head to the side._

"_You nervous?" he asked as though he understood completely. I swallowed and nodded, feeling my eyes fill with tears again._

"_Terrified." I whispered and I wiped away a tear, angrily as it rolled down my cheek. Axel stood up and knelt by my side, resting a hand on my shoulder._

"_Hey, it's OK kid. Trust me... it's not all that bad... and I'll be there every second... OK?" in all honesty, knowing that Axel would be there to protect me made the situation slightly better but it still didn't curb my feelings. I don't talk to strangers._

"_Is he... like you... too?" I managed to get out, trying not to be offensive in any way. Axel nodded, still smiling._

"_Yeah, he's like me. But he's not as laid back... he's very..." he pondered on the right word to use for a moment before deciding that 'eccentric' fitted the man perfectly._

_**Jeez thanks! Make me feel more relaxed why don't you?**__ I sighed a shaky and long sigh to calm myself and watched as Axel finished his food. Within ten minutes, I heard the doorbell ring for the first time and I jumped off my seat, nearly falling to the floor as I did. _

"_What was..." I started but Axel cut me off, taking my wrists gently and pulling me to him softly, hugging me to him and rubbing my back._

"_That was the doorbell blondie. Come on, let's get to the sitting room and wait for Demyx." He told me and we headed to the sitting room, Axel's arm still draped across my shoulders and I held him tightly to me._

_When we got there, we stood in the center of the room and waited for the man's arrival. I swallowed hard as I watched the door creep open and I tightened my grip around Axel's waist, who pulled me to him once and then relaxed his arm around me. I didn't want to do this... I really didn't want to do this._

_I watched as a blonde haired man entered the room, he looked about the same age as Axel, which he had told me was twenty two, and he wore a jacket identical to Axel's _

_He looked to Axel and smiled in a friendly way and then looked to me. I felt myself freeze up instantly even though he smiled. _

_The man wore a light blue pair of jeans and black boots like Axel's. His hair was the most bizarre looking ever; a cross between a small mohawk and a mullet. He turned his attention back to Axel and smiled wider._

"_Hey there Axel, how's things going?" I felt my master release me and he approached the blonde man, giving him a warm hug. The blonde returned the gesture._

"_Very well. And yourself?" Axel asked a smile across his face at seeing his friend and he stepped back. His tone was cheery and friendly as was the other man's but that didn't make the situation any less tense. The blonde nodded._

"_Fucking fantastic man! You should see my new guitar! I mean seriously it is the fucking best." I couldn't help but express shock at the man's language. I was used to it, but that didn't matter. _

"_Demy, you're going need a spare room soon just for your guitars." My master told him and the blonde nodded and scratched the back of his neck._

"_Yeah I know but that's OK." He stated. I could see what he meant by 'eccentric'... even though I personally would have used the term 'lunatic'. Axel turned to me and walked towards me, noticing my obvious anxiousness with the whole situation._

_He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and addressed his friend._

"_Demyx, this is Roxas... Roxas, this is my friend Demyx, he's the one who's going to be helping us out for today." He told me and I nodded once silently. Demyx approached me and knelt on one knee._

"_Hey good looking, how's Axel treating you?" he asked me with a wink directed at Axel and I turned my head and buried it into Axel's jacket. I didn't want to talk to him; I didn't want anything to do with him._

"_Shy one are you?" Demyx asked and I tugged at Axel's jacket. _

"_He didn't even talk to me for two days Dem, don't take it to heart yeah?" I heard the blonde man stand up._

"_Yeah sure no worries... OK well I'm ready when you are." He told Axel and I moved from out of his jacket, still holding onto his leg. _

_I looked up at Axel. He looked unsure on the whole thing suddenly and this made my mind go into overdrive. What was this guy going to do to me? Axel sighed._

"_OK, come on then Rox, let's get this over with for you." I looked up at Axel, pleading at him with my eyes and he sighed at my expression, knowing exactly what I was saying. __**Please don't make me do this...**_

"_Don't worry short-stop, its not as bad as you're thinking, just a really quick check up and a couple of tests, nothing serious I promise." For some reason I decided to relax at that point. Demyx had sounded so sincere about it all and I gave the tiniest smile and nodded my head once. Demyx smiled and winked at me in the same way that Axel did and I found myself relaxing a little more. I turned my attention to Axel._

_He raised his eyebrows slightly._

"_Are you ready?" he asked and I nodded slowly. _

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Dum Dum! Im really bad for leaving things at interesting parts aren't I? Yeah I know I suck lol. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter for all you lovely people! ******** See how nice I am lol! **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_The blonde haired man smiled and walked over to his case that he must have brought with him and opened it up. As soon as I saw all the painful looking equipment my eyes widened and I began to shake my head furiously, trying to tell them that I'd changed my mind. I heard a small laugh from Demyx._

"_Its OK Roxas, it won't hurt, like I said just a few basic tests and a look over, that's all." I looked up at Axel and slipped my hand into his, squeezing lightly. He looked down at me and then back to his friend._

"_Come on Dem don't drag it out let's get a move on." Demyx sighed._

"_Axel, keep your shirt on, I'm going as fast as I can... just keep the boy calm." After a few minutes, the blonde came over to me and smiled. _

"_OK we're ready, Axel will you get him to sit on the desk please?" Axel turned to me and lifted me onto the desk, without any questions and then took a few steps back. Demy stood in front of me and then turned his head to look at Axel, who was sitting on a small two-seater sofa, rubbing his head in strain, eyes closed._

"_Axel, do I have consent...?" he indicated to me and I frowned a little. Axel turned and nodded._

"_Demy..." he said and the blonde nodded._

"_I know, but I like to make sure, I know how you can get." Axel smiled and closed his eyes again and Demyx turned back to me._

"_OK kid..." he said and his hands moved to the buttons on my shirt and I watched in awe as he undone two rapidly. I grabbed my shirt, holding it close together and scowling at the man._

_**What the hell get off! I don't think so! What is this guy playing at?**__ The blonde laughed and turned to Axel._

"_Erm... Axel, I think I'm gonna struggle with this one..." Axel turned and looked at me and noticed what I was doing and smiled, shaking his head. _

"_It's OK Rox, let him." He told me softly and I instantly shook my head, not realising that I was disobeying him. Neither of them seemed to notice. Axel just stared at me._

"_Roxas." He stated and I sighed and released my shirt. Axel winked at me and I smiled back at him and before I knew it, another couple of my buttons were undone and Demyx had a stethoscope inside my shirt, listening to my heartbeat. The cold metal made me jump and Axel laughed a little and the blonde smiled._

_For some reason looking at Axel seemed to take my mind off what was going on, so I stared at him, a soft expression on my face._

"_OK..." Demyx said and he jotted something down on a clipboard. I tried to see what it was but wasn't quick enough. He then took out a long thin glass tube from out of the bag._

"_OK kid open up." He told me and my eyes raised naturally. I fought back memories of the past and slowly and nervously did as I was told. Demyx tilted his head to one side in thought with a strange kind of look on his face. Axel tilted his head back, eyes still on me and gave a sad looking smile. _

_I ignored it all and Demyx popped the rod into my mouth and under my tongue._

"_OK close... and don't move." He said with a giggle as I adjusted to the rod being under my tongue and I did as I was told. When he took it out, he looked at it and wrote down another set of notes. _

_He checked the inside of my mouth and in my ears and a quick eye test and then he moved onto reaction tests. He hit my knee lightly and waited for some sort of reaction but got nothing. Then he placed a small machine to my face. I struggled a little._

"_Hey it's OK relax, this machine, will flash tiny little green lights at you, and all I want you to do, is hold up your hands, telling me how many you see... OK?" I nodded my head and heard the whirring sound as the machine began flashing lights at me, slowly. I held up my fingers and when it was over I squinted. _

"_OK... now, I'm going to cover one of your eyes and hold this so you can't see it, when I move my hand, I want you to try and find it and stare at it OK?" I nodded again and Demyx started his work. _

_After that, he checked my hearing by putting big headphones on my ears and giving me a buzzer, apparently I had to press the button if I heard a beep noise. I watched Demyx put on another set of headphones and it started._

_After those tests he jotted down even more notes and then it was time for the 'physical'._

"_OK, now most people don't like this part, but I promise I'll try and make it as quick as possible." I nodded at the man and he began undoing my shirt again, this time trying to slip it off. I shot a glance at Axel and he winked at me, letting me know it was OK and I bit my lip and swallowed hard._

_Demyx removed my shirt and looked at my body. His eyes taking in all of my ugly marks and I watched the look of concern fall over his face. He turned to Axel._

"_Did you know about this?" he asked and Axel nodded silently. Demyx turned his attention back to me and I folded my arms across my chest, trying to cover some of my marks._

"_Holy shit... Kid what happened?" he asked me as he touched my shoulder caringly. I looked away to the floor and bit my lip. _

_**I won't tell. I will never tell. It'll be our little secret...**_

_Demyx shook himself from shock and sighed._

"_OK, looks like I really got my work cut out for me today." He stated and he began circling me, like some vulture, taking notes on all my wounds. He moved my arms and noted the deep scars and I shivered when I remembered how I got all these markings. _

"_Do these still hurt kid?" Demyx asked and I held my hand up, shaking it slightly in a 'sort of' kind of manner. _

"_Which ones hurt?" he asked me and I pointed to a few of the deep cuts and burns and he noted it down. He then placed the notes down and took my hands and began examining them._

_Parts of my hands were really rough due to the work I used to do and some parts were really sensitive because of it too. I suffered from dry skin a lot on my hands and they were hardly the softest hands ever. _

"_You've got workers hands." He told me with a smile and I had no idea what he was on about so I just smiled back._

"_You must have been a hard little worker Roxas. Either that or you were handling some pretty serious stuff." He watched for my expression. I lowered my head and held my hands away, folding my arms a little. Demyx took my hands back and smiled._

"_Hey I'm not done with you yet... OK..." he started to pinch the tips of my fingers lightly waiting for my reaction but he didn't get one. Even if it did hurt sometimes I was used to not showing that something hurt, it was a sign of weakness and I would usually end up getting slapped for it._

"_Can you feel it?" Demyx asked me and I nodded. He laughed._

"_Let me know when you can feel it OK?" he asked and I nodded. When I felt a pressure on my fingertips I tapped his wrist and Axel laughed loudly. Demyx just smiled and shook his head. I was confused as anything but continued to carry on doing what I was doing. _

_After a while, and more notes later, Demyx shocked the hell out of me._

"_OK, drop them kid." He stated and I frowned. __**What? First you check me out and now you want an eyeful too? No way!! This man is creepy.**_

_I looked at Axel and shook my head wildly. Axel bit his lip and looked at Demyx._

"_Is it really necessary?" he asked and Demyx rolled his eyes._

"_Axel you know I need to examine him thoroughly. You got this boy off the store he could have anything or could have had anything done to him... and judging by the marks on the top half of his body..."_

"_OK, OK Demy, I get the point." He stood up and walked over to me and knelt by my side._

"_Roxie, it's OK... Demy's not going to hurt you, he just needs to take notes on your marks and scars, that's all..." I really didn't want to do this. I might have boxers on but that was far from the point. I didn't like standing in front of an utter stranger semi naked with his eyes all over me. I didn't have a say in the matter, Axel fiddled with the button of my jeans and undid them in an instant. I slipped out of them and stood staring straight forward, ignoring everything and everyone._

_It helped me to forget what was going on. Demyx patrolled around and noted my marks and then knelt to my side and slowly lifted my boxers a little._

"_Another scar? Jesus kid..." he didn't finish his sentence he just jotted down more stuff and then told me I could get dressed. I jumped at the chance and had my jeans on in a minute. _

"_OK kid, I'm sorry but now I need to ask you a few really personal questions... I mean I could find out myself but I'd really prefer not to..." I frowned a little and sighed as I picked up my shirt and began fastening up my buttons. _

"_You ready kid?" he asked and I sighed again and nodded. Axel stepped to the door then and opened it._

"_I'm getting a drink, want one?" he asked, looking at both of us in turn. We both nodded simultaneously and Axel smiled._

"_OK." He stated and he walked out closing the door. I knew the real reason why he had left and I appreciated it. It was weird enough having to answer these questions with a stranger yet alone with Axel being here too. _

"_OK, let's try and make this quick... you need to answer these questions honestly OK? It's fucking important you do that, promise me?" I nodded and he smiled._

"_OK good. OK, first off, have you been sexually active in the last six months?" __**Argh! Wh-what? Was this for real!?**_

_The look on Demyx's face told me he was being serious and I sat back in the chair and thought, arms folded. I was really trying to think... four months I had been with Trex..._

_I bit my lip and nodded slowly and shyly. Demyx nodded and jotted down my answers._

"_OK. Have you ever been tested for any STI's?" I frowned and shrugged, looking confused. Demy smiled._

"_Ever been checked into the doctors to make sure everything's OK... down there?" he asked and I shook my head. _

"_OK, do you practise safe sex?" I frowned. __**This man's confusing!**__ My face obviously gave away what I was thinking and Demy rubbed his head. This was clearly as awkward for him as it was for me._

"_Erm, OK..." he fiddled around in his pockets and pulled out a small square-shaped blue sachet and opened it up. He pulled some really creepy looking thing out._

"_Ever seen one of these before?" he asked and I shook my head slowly, clearly scared by the man and puzzled by what he was asking me. He nodded and threw the pieces in the bin._

"_OK, OK... you're hard work you know that?" he asked with a smile and I found myself smiling back._

_He continued to ask me a load of personal questions. Some about my sex-life, some about health and some were just really weird sounding to me. _

_I was starting to realise why Axel had left the room._

"_OK, have you ever had anal sex?" I frowned and raised an eyebrow at the man's question. I sighed. __**This guy should seriously think on how to word his questions this is all way too technical for me.**__ I never really went to school and learned what I learned from home. I had practised sex ed but never studied it, if you know what I mean. _

_Demy blushed slightly and I knew then that it was bad. Really bad; he sat back in his chair and put his pencil to his lip. _

"_Erm... OK... how the fuck can I explain this?" he whispered mainly to himself. I tilted my head to the side in thought and shrugged in reply. Demyx laughed and I smiled back. I guess the guy wasn't that bad, but I still didn't trust him really._

"_Erm, has a guy ever... oh man this is so weird..." I bit my lip and waited for him to compose himself and then he looked at me and sighed._

"_Have you ever had a guy put his dick up your ass?" he asked bluntly and my eyes shot wide open and I felt the massive blush creep back. Demy nodded._

"_Yeah, I'm right there with you kid." He told me and he waited for my answer. I bit my lip and swallowed hard before slowly nodding my head. _

_This shocked Demyx. He clearly hadn't expected that answer from me. He blinked a few times and I rolled my eyes, indicating I was bored of his shocked stares and he scribbled it all down. _

"_Do you have any problems at all down there? Any bleeding when you use the toilet? Any lumps or anything?" I frowned and shook my head and Demy made more notes._

_After about an hour of intensive questions he nodded._

"_Right well we're done, just need some information off of Axel and we'll be all set. Wasn't so bad was it?" he asked and I raised one eyebrow and smiled at him and he laughed aloud._

"_Yeah OK maybe it was a little awkward." I nodded and then he called Axel and he entered the room with three glasses of water. I stood and waited for him to put them down and he looked at me._

"_Hey Rox, how'd it go?" he asked and I ran at him and jumped, knocking him off his feet and straddling his hips, hugging him tightly._

"_Oh woah hey!" he said and I smiled and nuzzled against his chest. He held me softly and Demyx laughed._

"_Well at least someone missed you Ax." He said and Axel turned and stuck a finger up at him._

"_Get bent." He snapped and Demy laughed. I looked at Axel and smiled. Axel stroked my face softly while Demy got the paperwork ready and then I rested my head on his chest, eyes closed and listening to Axel's heartbeat._

"_OK, application... Roxas..." Demy looked at Axel awaiting my second name and Axel shrugged._

"_Ah, I dunno..." _

"_Axel!!" he laughed a little at Demy's outburst, stroking the back of my neck._

"_Well they couldn't even get a first name outta this kid Demy, just leave it for now." Demy rolled his eyes._

"_Be grateful I know you." Axel smiled and nodded and planted a small kiss on the top of my head._

_Demy smiled and shook his head and then continued with the questions._

"_Age?" I looked up at Axel and he bit his lip. Demy folded his arms, realising Axel's tension._

"_Is there a problem with the age, Axel?" Axel shook his head uncertainly._

"_He's sixteen... seventeen in November." Demy nodded._

"_November the...?" _

"_Fifth." Demyx nodded and jotted down more things and continued to ask questions, most of which Axel didn't know the answers to such as blood type, hometown things like that. _

_He handed the paperwork to Axel and Axel signed it and handed it back to Demy._

"_He's a real cutie Axel, real sweet kid." I detected a hint of sadness in his voice and when Axel replied with a 'yeah I know', I noticed it in his voice too. Demy picked up a little test-tube looking thing and then approached me. I sat up and looked at him, curious as to what he had it for._

"_He's a curious little thing too." Demy told Axel and Axel smiled and ruffled my hair._

"_Yeah I know it." he stated and I smiled and shook my head at him. I turned my attention back to Demy who stood with a massive needle in his hand and directing it at me._

_I jumped off Axel and backed away from the needle. They were both shocked by my reaction and clearly concerned._

"_Hey, Roxas it's OK, I'm sorry I should have said something, this is just a small blood test, I'll need it to make sure your fit and well and that's it." I shook my head violently._

_**Do not even think of coming near me with that needle or I swear to god I will scream like a big girl!**__ I hated needles... really, really hated them._

_Demy sighed._

"_Come on Roxas, you've made today hard enough as it is... it's either this or a sperm sample." I froze. __**Ah great.**__ I sighed and shook my head slowly, looking to the floor._

"_What's it gonna be?" Demy asked and he offered me the test tube. I scowled at him before I rolled the sleeve to my shirt up and held out my arm. Demy nodded._

"_Good boy." And with that he took a sample of my blood. As soon as the needle went in I let out a small but audible whimper, scrunching up my face and when he removed it, I breathed in sharply, making me hiss a little. Demy smiled._

"_There we go all over, and I would give you a lollipop but I'm all out." I smiled a little, still wincing from the pain and rubbed my arm. Demy made copies of the paperwork and then turned his attention to Axel._

"_Erm, paperwork takes three days as you know and blood test results about a week... but erm, I do need to have a word with you..." I felt my fears come true. Something was wrong with me that would stop me staying with Axel. Axel nodded and Demy sat beside him. I sat in the chair, flicking aimlessly through some paper to make it look as though I wasn't listening..._

_But like I said earlier, I see and listen too much._

"_Er, there are a few obvious things I think you should know about first. Like the obvious markings; it's pretty easy to say this kid has been through a lot of shit... but his hands, look like they might have possibly worked in some form of chemical or acid, so try moisturiser to help sort out the roughness and cracked skin..." I bit my lip and without knowing glanced at my hands._

"_Erm he doesn't seem to have much feeling in his hands at all and has no feeling whatsoever with regards reflexes to the knees... however, his sight and hearing senses are abnormally sharp, I mean not freaky sharp but almost as if he has used them a lot to his advantage... maybe when he was with the other people he would listen out or something I dunno but they are really good for a boy of his age..."_

_I bit my lip and tried not to listen to prove a point but failed miserably._

"_He's a little underweight but nothing too serious that I'm sure you'll fix him up... and I'd recommend you getting him checked out by the SS&STD's Clinic... I'll let you read through the notes to see why." He handed Axel a copy of his notes and Axel flicked through. His facial expression didn't tell me anything but he nodded, agreeing with Demy._

"_Just to be on the safe side, I mean the boy might be OK but it's better for him, y'no?" Axel nodded in agreement._

"_Anything else?" he asked and Demy stood up._

"_Nope, I think that's pretty much it. So I'll be seeing you round!" Axel nodded and smiled, standing up and indicating for me to come closer._

"_See you soon short-stop." Demyx said and I nodded and smiled as he walked out. Axel looked at me and smiled._

"_Was it as bad as you thought?" he asked and I nodded._

"_Worse. He's creepy... and he has really cold hands."_

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I remember writing this chapter, I was chuckling all the way through it lol! **

**Anyway, loves and stuff! **


	11. Chapter 11

To say that Axel was shocked by Roxas' medical report would be a massive understatement. He knew that the kid had problems but he didn't really realise the extent until they were in black and white. For one, he had no idea about the lack of feeling in his hands and he hadn't really noticed that they were so rough. He had no idea about his reflexes and certainly hadn't a clue about his sex life. So from the report he had discovered that not only had the kid had it rough to the point where he had either really bad or really good reflexes, was underweight and covered in scars, but he also wasn't as innocent as he looked.

Axel hadn't really thought about the boy's sexual condition. He just sort of assumed that the boy was still a virgin or near enough... _I mean he's sixteen, how much could he get up to?_

But apparently not, and this just made Axel even more curious about him. Axel and Roxas sat in the sitting room, Roxas lay flat out on the carpet in front of the fire and Axel sat browsing through his medical report, reiterating it back to him.

"Over a dozen burns (cigarette) on torso and over eighteen same burns on both arms... countless bruises all over upper body and numerous scabs which are certainly intentional. Looking almost like claw marks or knife wounds and scar to the left side about eight inches long, unbeknownst cause... I swear he attended med school." Roxas smiled and looked up at Axel.

"He does sound a bit... nerdy." Axel smiled and sipped his water.

"Ha! Yeah I know Roxie..." he flicked over a page or two and then started with the questions Roxas had answered.

"Sexually active in the last six months... Yes, been checked for STI's... No, practise safe-sex... No, any difficulty breathing... No, any dizziness etc... No, tingling etc... No... Allergies etc... No, anal sex... yes blah, blah fucking blah! God is all that really necessary?" Axel watched the blonde flick through the magazine in front of him and he looked up at Axel and smiled a little nervously.

Axel smiled.

"You did answer all the questions truthfully right?" he asked, a little nervous about the boy's reply. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah why?" he asked and Axel shook his head, smiling.

"Making sure that's all... it's important that you did. I know they're awkward questions to answer and everything and you don't really want to admit some of the stuff but, I'm proud you did." Roxas smiled and stood up, sitting beside Axel and nuzzling under his arm, that draped affectionately around his shoulders.

"It was so weird, I had no idea half of what he was saying... it all sounded so technical." Axel laughed a little at the boy's comment.

"Well you've done the things you should at least know what they're called and stuff." Roxas fidgeted slightly and Axel squeezed him.

"I'm glad I'm here though, I'd never want to go back there, not now... promise you won't send me back?" Roxas turned to Axel with his azure eyes and Axel kissed his forehead.

"What back to Trex?" he asked, a little confused. Roxas turned away.

"And the other place... I wouldn't be able to handle going back there again... not after everything..." Roxas stopped and smiled at Axel.

"Sorry, I go on." He told him with a smile and Axel shook his head.

"I don't mind... do you remember what it was like, the place I mean?" Roxas nodded his head, his eyes saddened.

"Like it was yesterday. I can remember everything about that place... its funny how you always remember the bad things isn't it?" Axel smiled and stroked Roxas' hair lovingly. He knew he was right, people always tended to remember the bad things in their life and not really the good.

"I guess it's harder to forget about the bad times than the good ones." He replied and Roxas nodded.

"Yeah but it's sad. I'm loving it so much here and I want to be able to remember every second." Axel cupped Roxas' face in his hands and stroked his cheeks gently.

"You will Roxas, you will." He whispered and Roxas sat up a little.

"I never want to leave here Sir, please promise you won't make me leave, I beg you..."

"Shh, you don't need to beg me for anything... you're staying here and that's that... and damn it will you stop calling me sir any day soon?" Roxas blushed a little and Axel moved in, planting a small kiss on the boy's already red cheeks and making him blush even more.

"That's it, everytime you call me Sir, I'm going to make you blush..." Roxas smiled and shook his head.

"You can't do that!" Axel nodded his head.

"Oh yes I can Roxie. I can do whatever I want." Roxas smiled and lay back down on Axel's chest, drifting to sleep.

Roxas dreamt.

He dreamt that he was back in that place, that cold and dark, dim place with those people. But this was different, Axel was there. And he was calling him, telling him the same as what the others had told him. He was nothing, he was worthless, he didn't deserve his time... everything that Roxas feared was happening right now and he couldn't do anything about it.

Axel noticed Roxas flinching in his sleep and gently woke him. A dazed and startled Roxas shot up and swallowed hard.

"Hey blondie, another nightmare?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded silently. Axel smiled at him sympathetically and stroked his hair. Roxas flinched slightly.

"Right come on, dinner will be ready in a minute, we better get going." He said and with that they headed to the dining room.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**OK, that chapter was really short so I'll try and get another one up. If I don't then I will update by Friday with any luck lol! **

**Loves and stuff…**

**PS… I changed my mind, I just skimmed over the next chapter and I've decided that im gonna make you guys wait for it mwahhaha, cuz im evil and shit lol! **

**Review and I'll post it by Friday ;) **

**Loves and stuff xXx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people! Thanx for all the reviews, wow i really never knew this story would be so popular, so happy me XD **

**And here is another couple of chapters as promised i hope it was worth the wait, hopefully you guys will let me know right ;)**

**Enjoy!! **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The results came back from the hospital and showed that Roxas was in good health, Axel took him to the clinic to get him checked out the very next week and they all said that he was fine. Apparently there had been some colon damage in the past but he was as fit as a fiddle now.

Roxas continued to have the dreams, he had them everytime he slept. He had been staying at Axel's for about four months and had loved every second of it. Axel was even taking him out places now it was all official and was spending a lot of money on him, buying anything and everything that took his fancy; clothes, books the works.

Roxas was pottering around the house one day and he stumbled into a room he had never been in before. It was a fairly big room and at the end of the room, was a large grand piano. Roxas bit his lip and closed the door quickly and ran back down the corridor. He was still a nervy little thing, but he was a lot more relaxed now.

The dreams had affected him though. One day he didn't talk to Axel at all and when the next day came and it got to dinnertime, and he still hadn't spoken a word, Axel got annoyed.

"What's gotten into you the past few days?" he asked, bluntly and Roxas sighed.

"Nothing Sir." He replied and Axel shook his head.

"Don't call me that Roxas." He told him softly and Roxas smiled.

"Well what should I call you then?" he asked simply and Axel frowned.

"I've told you this a million times, Axel. Axel is fine." Roxas forked his food and sighed.

"As though we were family or friends?" he asked. Axel frowned.

"Why not?" he asked simply and Roxas shook his head.

"Because that's not what we are is it? I'm not that to you and don't try and deny it." Axel blinked, shocked by Roxas' tone but intrigued by what he was saying. The kid certainly wasn't himself lately and he wanted to know what had been bugging him.

"I know what I am to you." Roxas whispered, sadness coming into his eyes. Axel smiled.

"And what are you to me Roxie?" he asked.

"Your bitch. I'm your bitch and I'll only ever be your bitch. _Yours _and no one else's. You're the Master and I'm the slave and that's as far as it goes."

To say Axel was furious would be another massive understatement. He sat in his chair, not moving, trying to register exactly what the boy had so viciously said to him.

"Hm. My bitch huh?" Axel asked and Roxas just ignored him, holding eye contact. Axel slowly stood up and then stood beside Roxas.

"Is that really what you think Roxas?" he asked coldly and Roxas nodded.

"Isn't that what you brought me for in the first place?" he retorted. Axel sighed.

"Well in that case..." he stated sharply and with that he seized Roxas roughly by the throat.

Roxas was caught off guard and clung to Axel's wrist, whose grip just tightened.

"Then you should be fucking petrified of me! You should be cowering in the corner every single second of every fucking day! Do I make you cry Roxas? Do I make you do vulgar things? Do I treat you badly, as if you mean nothing to me? Or is this just what you WANT? You want me to hurt you because it's all you've ever known and you've come to love it and now you're scared because you feel like you can't live without it!!"

Roxas couldn't breath. Axel was so much stronger than he was and he was chocking him. Roxas felt his eyes fill with tears and he tried to get Axel to release his grip but to no avail. He coughed loudly but Axel wasn't letting him go.

The anger in Axel's eyes was scary. Roxas felt his throat grow hot from Axel's touch and knew he was so mad with him. His face showed a picture of perfect anger and Roxas felt terrible.

"If you want to be my BITCH Roxas, you be my fucking guest! But I think you'll find you would enjoy it more, as a 'companion'... because for one, my BITCHES don't eat at the table..." he seized Roxas by the throat and thrust him forward, making the boy collapse onto his hands and knees on the hard marble floor. Roxas seized his throat and gasped for air, coughing and spluttering madly and Axel watched the tears fall.

Roxas cried silently in between his coughs and gasps and Axel took Roxas' plate of food and dropped it in front of him.

"They eat on the floor." he told him. The plate crashed to the floor and exploded into pieces and Roxas shrieked loudly from shock and continued to cry, still not able to breath properly from the shock, fear and strangulation earlier. At this moment in time, he was shaking from fear so much that his stomach and back was hurting and it was making it harder for him to breathe.

"Make sure you tidy the mess up afterwards, or else you will be in a serious amount of fucking trouble!!" he bellowed down Roxas' ear and Roxas covered his ears to prevent them from bursting and then Axel turned and walked off, as normal as ever.

Roxas wailed, he was so hurt. Not so much at the fact that he had been attacked, more to the fact that he had really upset Axel. And what was that thing he had sworn to himself when he first came here?? To do everything possible to keep his place here and please him, and now he had just done the complete opposite, and all because of some stupid dream!

Roxas cried. He cried so hard and so loud that one of the maids came to him.

"Oh it's OK little boy, it's just a plate, the Master wont be mad... calm down!" she tried to comfort him and went to touch him but Roxas pushed her away.

"NO! NO! I must do this... I need to do this..." he wailed and the maid left, on her way to find Axel and tell him about the boy's distress. Roxas didn't wait; he picked up the pieces and placed them in the bin, cutting open his finger as he did so. He winced from the pain and tried to stifle his cries as he headed to find Axel.

He headed to his bedroom and knocked on the door, petrified of the consequences.

"Yes?" Axel's voice was harsh but not as bad as it could have been. Roxas edged the door open and stepped inside the room. Axel eyed him carefully. Roxas licked his lips and closed the door and stood about three feet away from the bed, fiddling with his little finger as he did so.

"Axel..." he whispered and Axel raised an eyebrow. Roxas had never called him by his name before. Roxas stammered for a while before continuing.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Roxas couldn't control it any longer and he fell to his knees again and broke down in tears. Axel waited a moment before talking.

"Get up." He snapped and Roxas did as he was told, head low.

"Look at me." Axel stated in a slightly softer tone. Roxas did as he was told and Axel held out his arm to him. Roxas' eyes widened and Axel gave him a soft smile and Roxas ran towards him and jumped on his bed, throwing himself into Axel's arm. Axel held the small blonde to him and let him cry against him, whispering 'I'm sorry Axel' over and over again. Axel kissed Roxas' head softly and started stroking his hair, hugging him and comforting him as much as possible.

"It's OK Roxas, I'm sorry too." Roxas shook his head.

"I deserved it..."

"No you didn't... you didn't at all, I'm so sorry." Axel made Roxas look at him and Roxas shook a little. Axel took Roxas' hand and kissed his fingers and then noticed the blood oozing out from his cut.

"What happened?" he asked, concerned. Roxas bit his lip.

"I...I...I..." Axel looked at Roxas and shook his head.

"Roxas listen to me... I am really sorry, I didn't want you to see me like that, but you are so much more to me than what you said you were. And I promise I will never loose my temper like that with you again... please don't be afraid of me. I will never ever hurt you..." Roxas smiled and nodded. He knew Axel was telling him the truth, Axel never lied to him. Axel leaned closer planting a loving kiss on Roxas' forehead and letting it linger for a moment.

Then he took Roxas' finger with the bead of blood on the tip and another drip trickling down.

"What did you do?" he asked as he slowly put the finger to his lips and kissed the little bud. Roxas flinched a little but bit back the urge to cry out.

"I cut it on the plate." He whispered, and Axel dragged his tongue over the tip of his finger, slowly and softly.

"Cut it on the plate, huh?" he asked and Roxas felt himself tingle inside. He felt himself flush as Axel licked the full length of his finger, lapping up his blood and then put the finger in his mouth and dipped his head down to the base of his finger, licking up all the blood and holding eye contact with him all the time.

"Ah..." Roxas moaned as Axel's tongue slid over his cut and then sent a twinge of pleasure through him. Axel smiled and released Roxas' hand. Roxas smiled a little and looked at his finger in amazement.

"You're blushing again." Axel told him and Roxas laughed for the first time since being with Axel. He rolled onto his back and let out a long and hysterical laugh. Axel shivered, seeing Roxas laugh like that sent shivers up and down his spines... he looked so damn sexy.

Roxas smiled at Axel, his eyes twinkling and Axel held his gaze, smiling back. He stroked his face.

"You are so fucking beautiful Roxas. And I really am sorry..." Roxas took his hand and kissed his fingers.

"It's forgotten Axel. I'm sorry too." Axel smiled at the blonde's statement and leaned over him. Roxas felt his heart skip a beat and Axel leaned down, planting a soft kiss on the blonde's neck.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**There is chapter one. It was good to write something showing a little bit of axel's anger... even though he kinda scared ME while writing this lol.**

**Anyway reviews etc are appreciated :)**

**Loves and stuff**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here you guys go, love you all!! **

**Enjoy!!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_I don't know exactly what happened or how it all happened so fast but before I knew it... we were lying on Axel's bed and just talking. I told him about the weird dreams I'd been having about him and the things he'd been saying and he completely understood and apparently, the main reason he flipped out so much, was because he hates, and I mean HATES, people referring to people like me as 'bitches'. He just loathes it. In his eyes, I'm not a bitch, I'm his companion. He doesn't make me do everything and anything he wants like other Masters and if he did, then and only then could I be classed as his bitch. _

_We saw each others point of view and apologized some more and then, he moved in for the kill. He moved in and went to kiss me, full on, on the lips... and even though I wanted to more than anything, I couldn't bring myself to let him. _

_"Axel, I can't... it's... complicated." I told him and he smiled._

_"Tell me Roxas, when will your life get uncomplicated... or when will I be able to know about its complexity?" he asked softly, running his fingers through my hair. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms around them._

_I knew he wanted to know about my past, I knew he wanted to know why I was the way I was and I wanted to tell him..._

_But I was so scared of the consequences. So scared of what he'd say think and do that I just didn't feel ready to tell him._

_"Soon I hope." I replied and he leaned up and planted soft, delicate kisses on my shoulder._

_"In YOUR time Roxas... in your own time. I'm not going anywhere and I know it must be hard for you..." I nodded my head in agreement and let him pull me to him. He pulled me on top of him, letting me straddle his hips for a while before I lay down on him, resting my head under his chin._

_"Axel?" I whispered and he looked at me._

_"Yeah?" I bit my lip nervously and he smiled, I knew then that he liked my little nervous habits._

_"You look cute when you're nervous..." he told me and I smiled and flushed a little._

_"Hmm, like it more when you blush though." He whispered and I shook my head._

_"Shut up..."_

_"What was it you was going to say blondie?" he asked, tracing his fingers down my spine and then back up again._

_"Would it be OK, if I erm... stayed with you in here tonight?" Axel smiled and kissed my forehead._

_"Thought you'd never ask." He replied and I smiled and continued to rest on him. _

_It was weird how everything felt so right... to lie with him like this, to feel as though I could talk to him about anything and everything even with the spat we'd just had. I mean I didn't think on it, I had had so much worse than that and Axel hadn't hurt me as such, he'd just shocked me and caught me off guard. I was getting a little out or order anyway, I mean this redhead gave me a reason to live, he showed me love and kindness and gave me a place to stay. He didn't get mad when I wasn't talking and he didn't go mad when he realised I could talk and just choose not to. _

_He was a genuinely decent man, a nice and honest man and I found myself lying on him, feeling completely relaxed with him and the whole situation. _

_I didn't feel as vulnerable around him, I felt as though when he was in the room, nothing and no one could ever hurt me ever again. He was my protector and my saviour, my friend and my lover. There was no in-between; I just can't even begin to start to explain the feelings I had towards him at that precise moment._

_"I've arranged for a tutor to assess you on your education, if it's OK then fantastic but if not, I'm afraid you'll be seeing the tutor Monday-Friday... excluding Wednesdays." Axel told me and I nodded. __**Might as well just sign them up Axel, I'm not exactly the brightest bulb in the pack.**_

_And it was the truth. I could talk because I had picked up on what everyone was saying around me and any word I didn't understand, I'd look up or ask... before I went mute anyway. I could do some very basic adding and taking away but don't even write a fraction or decimal down or I will just freak. And if you try and explain trig to me, I think you're speaking Urdu. _

_I could write basic stuff but nothing too complex and didn't have a clue about science unless it was the human body. I knew very technical terms for bones and conditions, as I had suffered numerous breakages of bones throughout my life. _

_I didn't speak any other language that I was aware of and wasn't at all interested in history, geography or religions... don't even get me started on religion._

_I nodded my head._

_"'Kay." I replied and Axel kissed my head softly. I felt so comfortable with him it was bizarre. It wasn't like I hadn't had men kiss me before, but they were always fast and needy sort of kisses, filled with lust or anger. Rough kisses and sometimes violent kisses. The amount of times someone would have started to kiss at my chest and then just bite savagely until I bled was unreal... I think I still had a scar somewhere from one of them._

_I watched my memories replay themselves back and I let out a sad sigh. __**Why me? Why did I have to endure all those years of torture and abuse? I mean why did it happen at all, I would never wish anyone else to take my place, I wasn't nasty like that but why did it all happen anyway?**_

_"You alright kid?" Axel asked me and I nodded, trying to stop myself from over-thinking and giving myself a brain overload. I sighed again and returned to my thoughts, eyes closed._

_I was interrupted again about five minutes later by Axel again nonetheless. He asked me what I was thinking and I frowned a little. No one had ever asked me this before and I wasn't sure on how to answer it._

_"Just about my past and stuff... it kinda runs through my mind sometimes and I can't stop it... sorry." Axel stroked my hair._

_"Don't apologize blondie. It's understandable. Just wondered why you were being so quiet." I smiled nervously and he winked at me. Why was it that when Axel winked, I didn't feel threatened or nervous? I smiled then and nuzzled into his neck, thoughts of my past still echoing in the back of my mind. _

_**Right enough is enough Roxas! It's make or break time, you either tell Axel about your past and EVERYTHING about it, or you leave him in peace. He doesn't want a dysfunctional baby to look after, he wants... well, I dunno what he wants but I know he doesn't want a dysfunctional baby!**_

_My god was that really me? I felt myself stiffen and swallow hard. I knew I was right, sort of, in some really messed up confusing way. I knew I should tell Axel, maybe he'd understand a few things then, maybe it would help me forget about it all; after all, a problem shared is a problem halved, right?_

_I took a deep breath and sat up, sitting on Axel's lap again. He gazed up me with those jade-like eyes and I felt myself falling into a trance. I could get lost in those eyes. I fiddled with the cords on his jacket and lowered my head, taking a deep breath._

_"Axel..." I stopped and looked at him. His expression was soft and loving and it killed me to keep things from him. But I was so scared of the outcome it nearly made my heart stop beating. I pushed it to the back of my mind._

_**Damn it boy stop being so selfish, at the very least this man deserves to know about you and your past, especially after everything he has done for you! **_

_"I know..." I whispered to myself and Axel frowned. I realised then that I had just answered myself. __**Oh boy, maybe I'm more messed up than I thought.**__ Axel just laughed and rolled his eyes and I smiled and bit my lip._

_"Axel, I wanna talk to you... I... I wanna tell you what happened." _

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Dum dum! Yeah i know you guys hate me. Why do i always leave it at cliffhangy parts? I think because it makes the story more interesting, i try adn leave every chapter at an important point that makes you keep guessing but i guess this one is a little harsh *heehee***

**Wow this was stupidly short... but an update is an update... right?**

**So yeah, the next chapter will be explaining everything that roxas went through. So keep a look out! ;) **

**As for when im updating next, i hope you'll be pleased to know my mom had her own new laptop come today, so i can update more regularaly YAY!! So if we say... Wednesday? Maybe sooner, depends on how much people nag me in reviews lol!**

**Anyway loves you all have a great weekend! xxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey all thanx for being so patient and thanx for all the reviews etc. Man i couldnt believe how much people were into it. Lol. Anyway sorry i couldnt update before this but the internet was being a bitch as usual. Im gonna try and upload all of the chapters about Roxas' past tonight for you guys so you'll just have to wait for Axel's response hee hee hee.**

**Anyway enjoy!! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00**

_I lived in a house... well no it wasn't a house really it was a mansion. There were a total of sixteen bedrooms in all; all of which were occupied and each had its private ensuite bathroom. There were three floors, a bathroom on each and my room was on the top floor. On the ground floor, there was a massive kitchen, an even bigger dining room, two living rooms, a study, a library a bathroom and a conference room. The second floor had eight bedrooms, a separate bathroom and a music room. The third floor had another eight bedrooms along with my own, another separate bathroom and a gym. Down in the basement, they kept wine and all other stuff and there was another door. I didn't know what was in there but I was always told never to go inside. _

_The basement was a scary place anyway and I hated it. It was full of spiders and rats that could eat fully grown dogs and stuff like that. And it was always so cold, so very cold down there._

_In total there were seventeen people living in the house, eighteen including me. There was Tormon, Dexion, Malfort, Malachi and Malakie, Prex, Sid, Doman, Vextron, Razzer, Frextra and of course, Malex and Xeon who were guys. And Charlz, Max, Trixie and Felix who were girls. Malachi and Malakie were brothers._

_My Master was Malex. He had long black hair and brown eyes, you just felt as though you were falling into a bottomless pit when you looked at him. For as long as I can remember I had stayed in Malex's room with him. We shared the same bed and everything but nothing sexual ever happened. I wasn't that way inclined to tell the truth, even though I knew most of the people I lived with were. _

_I can't remember any of the good times. I just remember when things started to turn sour. We were all sitting at the dinner table, all of them laughing and joking and I sat beside Malex. I never really socialised with them, they were all way too freaky to engage in conversation with, but I was always polite enough._

_Malex had always told me that I was his boy, not as in a father way. He had apparently found me roaming the streets and had taken me in, put a roof over my head and food in my stomach. He put clothes on my back and shoes on my feet and I thought I had it good with him. He brought me what I needed, spoilt me a little here and there, looked after me and defended me and always made sure I was well clothed and fed. _

_I knew Malex could have a vicious temper but he had never shown that side to me and after I never remembered what happened to me before I was found by Malex. I was his companion, his bitch as he put it and I thought he meant it in the most affectionate way possible, I was grateful to have a man like Malex to look after me the way he did. Then things changed, almost overnight. _

_"Roxas boy pick up the plates and go wash up." I frowned at my Master's order. Why did I have to do the washing up? Isn't that what we had maids for? He stared at me and waited and I sighed and stood up, picking up everyone's plates and heading to the kitchen and washed up. I returned later and sat back in my chair._

_"Quicker next time boy, and less fucking attitude." Malex told me and I frowned a little confused. Attitude? What was he prattling on about? I did the washing up didn't I?_

_I should have known from then on that my life would never be the same again. I was the appointed washing up boy from there onwards, and not just for dinner, for every meal anybody ever had. I'm sure they were timing it to perfection because as soon as I'd finished one set, another load would come in from someone else. I remember once I didn't leave the sink for the whole day; needless to say my hands were quite sore after that; being in boiling hot water with washing up liquid all day kind of does that to you. _

_So I was the little washer-woman, cleaning everyone's dishes and then pottering around my general business. I talked to the maids a lot because at least they were normal. We had some really long lengthy deep chats about everything. One thing I really wanted to know though was how these people knew each other and why were there so many of them in the house together? It was sheer ludicrous if you ask me. But no one ever did ask me, so it didn't really matter._

_One day I headed up to my bedroom and found my Master lying on the bed, watching something on his T.V. I bowed my head._

_"Sir." I whispered and he nodded and smiled at me. I walked towards the bed and kicked off my shoes. They were about two sizes too small and had started to hurt my feet._

_"Is there anything on TV Sir?" I asked and he shook his head and turned it off._

_"No not really Ro..." I hated that, I hated being called 'Ro' I wasn't a fish just because I spent most of my time in the water! But he was my Master and I wouldn't dare tell him I didn't like it. He moved closer to me and sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at me. He smiled then. That twisted sickening kind of smile that just made me want to hit him so hard up his face. I wasn't a violent person, but there was something about this man that had changed of late and I knew one thing for certain; I didn't like it. _

_"Come here Ro." He whispered and he placed his hands on my shoulders and applied some pressure, slowly making me drop to my knees so I was wedged in between his legs. He cupped my face and kissed my neck roughly. To say I was taken by surprise would be an understatement. I frowned and closed my eyes, trying to not think of how wrong this was. This man was kissing my neck. I was heavily into the bible at this time in my life, trying to figure out what it was I believed myself and trying to find a religion that supports my beliefs so I know where about I am in the world. _

_And god said it was wrong to let another man kiss your neck... well not in those exact words but you see where I'm coming from. _

_I felt him slide a strong arm around my back and pull me closer. He panted down my ear and his hot breath scorched my flesh. I was young by this time, very, very young. I think at most I was eleven. I was smart for my age when it came to some things. I knew the distinct difference between right and wrong and I knew that what was happening, was wrong. _

_My Master took my hand slowly and put it to his crotch, brushing my hand against it and I felt him grow hard._

_I felt my stomach clench up and I had to bite back a need to heave. I felt sick, physically sick._

_"Ah. Roxas come on boy touch it." I whipped my hand away and stood up._

_"What? No... I..." _

_"No?" I bit my lip. No matter what I said now I knew I was fucked. I could give in and do what the man wanted (even though to be honest I wasn't entirely sure what that was) or I could stand my ground and get a beating for it._

_"After everything I have done for you... I took you in when you were abandoned by your whore of a mother and your drunk of a father, I took you in and put clothes on your back and a roof over your head and food in your stomach and this is how you repay me? By saying no?" _

_I did feel bad. I was a child, ten or eleven years old and I had lived with this man for as long as I could remember. I didn't remember a thing about my mother or my father and couldn't even hazard a guess at what they looked like. _

_My Master looked at me expectantly and I bowed my head._

_"My sincerest apologizes Sir." I muttered and he smiled._

_"Show me how sorry you are then boy. And we'll decide afterwards, whether your apology was suitable or not." I knew there was no way out of this one. I stood in between Malex's legs and undid his belt and zipper with quickness and anger in my pulls and tugs. He just smiled at me. I knew I was frowning and probably looked as though I was going to throw up in any minute but I didn't care. I just wanted this over with. _

_I pulled down his trousers to his ankles, exposing his semi-hard penis and moved closer. _

_"Gently boy," he whispered and I scowled at him and took him in my hand. I kept my eyes locked onto a picture that was behind him and just imagined. It was what I did if I wanted to block something out, I imagined anything. That I was somewhere else or anything. It didn't matter as long as it worked._

_I ran my hand up and down Malex's erection, squeezing lightly every so often and quickened my pace when I felt his precum drip from him and over my hand, fighting the urge to pull my hand away in disgust. I bit my lip to hide a wretch and continued. Malex pulled me to him, resting his head against my stomach and moaning loudly._

_If he didn't stop it would ruin my daydream._

_"Ah, Roxas yes... mmm, go on boy." I gritted my teeth and then I felt him come over my hands. He groaned loudly and I went to move my hand but he held it in place, making me run it back over a couple more times to make sure he was fully satisfied. My hand was covered in his semen and I couldn't look at him. He smiled at me and pulled his trousers up and I walked over to the unit and pulled out a tissue from the box, wiping my hand. I looked down and noticed he'd also got it all over my jeans so I wiped them too. _

_**Ugh, nasty man.**__ He came towards me and turned me round, planting a rough kiss to my lips and nipping at my lip._

_"Hmm, Roxas I never realised you'd be so good at your age." I turned away from him and threw the tissues in the bin. I walked towards my wardrobe and pulled out a clean pair of jeans. I removed my other pair and threw them in the wash basket, hoping that the maids didn't take to much notice to the white substance that was embedded into them, and slipped on my other pair. I could feel my Master's eyes leering at me and I felt horrible. _

_I should have left right there, should have went to some hostel with my things and just left._

_But I was scared. I knew if I did leave he'd find me, and I was scared of being turned away. I mean who would believe my story? _

_Malex left the room, squeezing my ass as he did. Yes, I did just say ass... I don't swear, Malex never allowed me to but I didn't see the point in it anyway. The worst I've ever said is 'damn' and 'ass'. I just don't swear. _

_I followed soon after and tried to forget about what happened._

_Even though it was hard to, because that night, I lay beside Malex and he started kissing my neck again. I tried to ignore his advances but it didn't last very long._

_"Roxas I want to repay the favour from earlier. Let me touch you." __**As if I can really stop you. **_

_He slid his hand inside my pyjamas and pulled them down and removed the duvet so he could watch at the same time. I shuffled uncomfortably and tried to resist but it was futile. _

_"Keep still boy or I'll make sure you won't enjoy this!" he hissed and he tried to kiss me. I turned my head away from him and he settled for nipping my ear and shoulders. He ran his hand roughly over the top of my boxers and eventually slid them off and grabbed me. _

_He rubbed at me roughly and squeezed tightly and I didn't enjoy a second of it. I whimpered from pain every so often and this just made him crazy. When it was all over, I felt dirty. He smiled at me and licked his fingers and I nearly threw up. I headed into our bathroom and showered, scrubbing myself violently, trying to get the feeling away but it never happened. When I got back to bed, Malex was already asleep._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yes you are meant to hate Malex, he's an A-hole. Lol**

**Loves and stuff!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_The next few weeks continued like that. Luckily Malex didn't offer to return any 'favours' and it was just me having to give him hand jobs all the time. I could deal with that a little better. He'd also started slapping me around; mostly across my face if he thought I was giving him 'attitude' or if I was in the wrong. Any excuse really._

_The first time he did it was when I had snapped at one of the other roommates because of something they had said. Malex pulled his hand back and cracked me one hard across my head, my vision blurred for a moment and I glared at Malex, annoyed by his actions._

_"Watch your mouth boy! Did I tell you to address the man?" I lowered my head and ignored him, and Malex apologised to the man who just smiled and continued eating._

_Another time was when he made me give him a hand job. We were in the bedroom and he had told me that he needed 'to relieve some tension', which I had learned was his way of telling me to jack him off. I sighed and undid his zipper, deciding it would be best to just do as he wanted and save myself the slap when I refused. He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulders, pushing down slightly and making me kneel in front of him. I did as I was told, giving him a hand job and pulled a face when he came and nearly got me in my face. I think I would certainly throw up if that happened. He smiled at me and winked._

_"How about I return the favour, boy?" he asked and even though I didn't want him too, I knew I'd be in trouble if I said no. I lowered my head and he laughed and then struck me across the face, doing up his zip._

_"As if anyone would ever want to touch you, you're here to please me not the other way around and you better get used to that!" he bellowed and then he left, leaving me confused and feeling sick to my stomach._

_Malex wanted to make sure that everyone knew I was his (as if they didn't already) so he told me I was getting marked as his 'territory'. _

_"It will be a constant reminder that you belong to me and me only." He sneered as he pulled me into one of the basements. This wasn't the basement inside the house, it was one just outside, covered in mould and a lot hotter than the other basement. There were no rats in this one and even though it was dark, the boiler gave off an orange glow to the room. There were various gardening tools hanging on the wall and I momentarily thought that maybe he had brought me in here to just kill me when I saw chainsaws etc hanging from the wall. _

_Malex pushed me forward and I landed face first on a leather chair. I tried to push myself up but felt someone's knee in the base of my spine and knew instantly it was Malex._

_"Keep still boy! Or you'll just make this harder for yourself. I want you branded..." the last part of the sentence was said in an almost pleasing way, like he got off on the thought of hurting me and making me his for eternity. I turned my head to the right, ignoring the various sets of hands that were tying me down with leather straps to the chair so I couldn't move and saw a poker being pulled from out of a raging fire. My eyes widened and I started to scream and wiggle, desperately trying to get away._

_Malex released me and then pressed my head down, forcing my head to stay straight and hang just over the top of the chair. I felt someone's hands brush my hair out of the way but couldn't focus on what anybody was saying._

_I heard the hiss of the metal as it came into contact with my skin and I screamed loudly, tears streaming down my face as they pushed the poker to the nape of my neck, my flesh being burnt away and melting as if it were wax. All I remember, was the insane pain, the smell of burning flesh, my own piercing screams and the insane laughter from Malex that seemed to drown out my own cries. _

_Just over a month later, I was sitting on my bed, reading some really boring book when Malex came in._

_"Hey sexy bitch." He chirped and I bowed my head to him._

_"Sir." I replied and he smiled at me. I knew then that he wanted something. I closed my book and stood up, going over to him and tugged at his belt, knowing instantly what he wanted._

_"Well aren't we eager today Ro?" he asked and I ignored him. He took my wrists and held them to his chest._

_"But for once, that's not why I'm here..." I felt a sigh of relief escape me and he walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out some old video camera. I frowned, confused by his motives. _

_"I thought maybe we could make things a bit more interesting Ro, I've got someone who wants you." __**Great, now you're passing me around to everyone else too. **__He dusted off the video camera and told me to follow. We entered room number six on the opposite side of the house and Xeon lay on his bed. He looked at Malex and then smiled at me. _

_I had never really talked to Xeon before; he had black spiky long hair and the coldest grey eyes I had ever seen. Malex pushed me forward and closed and locked the door before he began setting up his camera and placed it on the shelf behind him. He sat on a chair beside it and smiled at me. I was completely at odds as to what was going on, oblivious to it all._

_"I think I want to watch you with another man Ro, it would turn me on so much." _

_"Didn't think I was here to turn you on." I snapped back, clearly aggravated and forgetting my place. It earned me a solid crack across my head from Xeon._

_"Hey kid don't worry, it's not as bad as you like to think." He told me and he pulled me up onto the bed. The world was spinning from the hit to my head and I didn't even realise I was kneeling on the bed until it all came back into focus._

_"Just do what you usually do to me Roxas... that's all." I noted the slight bump in Malex's trousers and sighed. I hated this. I utterly hated this place and the sick people in it. Xeon kneeled before me, taller than I was and waited patiently. I looked back to Malex, who already had his hand down his trousers and he nodded to me. _

_**Just get it over with Roxas, find your special place and stay there until it's over **__I told myself and I undid Xeon's trousers and pulled them down to his knees._

_**This guy obviously had no idea what boxers were for.**__ I sat in front of him so I was comfortable and then took him in my hands and started my work. He threw his head back and cried out almost instantly and rested his hands on my shoulders for support. I ran my hand along his length and quickened up, hoping it would all end quicker and when I noticed his cum oozing into my hands, I did as Malex had told me and continued a little more before I stopped. _

_Malex was still jacking himself off in the corner, moaning loudly. _

_"Hmm, Roxas not bad." Xeon told me and he leaned down and cupped my face, kissing my neck softly. It was a change from the usual rough kisses from Malex but I still didn't enjoy it. _

_"Now I want something else from you." He told me and I frowned. __**What more could I give? Nothing! No way!**_

_He held his erect penis and shuffled closer._

_"Suck it." he told me and I tried to move away. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me back to him, pushing me down onto the bed and holding my arms down to stop me from lashing out. He crept up my body and hovered over my throat, knees either side of my head._

_"Sir!" I called out for help from my Master but he shook his head._

_"Do it Roxas!" he growled and my attention was turned to Xeon._

_"Yeah do it Roxas. We didn't bring you here for tea and biscuits y'no?" and before I had chance to say anything he grabbed my throat._

_"But before we continue, let me tell you something. You bite, and I swear to god you will wish you had never been born." Malex laughed a little and then Xeon pushed his penis into my mouth, moaning loudly. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head up sharply, making me take more of him in until my mouth was full with his flesh. I tried to cry out but this just drove him wild because of all the vibrations around him. I could hear Malex groaning in the background and I knew that not even my happy place would stop this nightmare. _

_Xeon pushed himself in further to my throat and I retched, I thought I was going to throw up. His mass filled my throat and I panicked, making it nearly impossible to breath. I wanted to bite down, I wanted to bite down so hard but I knew that would not help my situation. _

_I felt his stickiness fill my mouth when he slowly pulled back into my mouth and out of my throat, making me gag again and then pulled out of my mouth. I pushed him off me and spat the lot out onto the floor, vomiting slightly as I did. Malex had come just before Xeon and was now doing his trousers back up. Tears were in my eyes from retching and throwing up and then Xeon pulled me by my hair and punched me hard in the face. Not slapped, punched, and hard._

_I fell off the bed and landed in the mess on the floor and Xeon scowled at me._

_"Don't ever fucking do that again you little bastard! You take what I have to give you and take it like a man. Spitting is a dirty habit boy!" he bellowed and I stood up, holding my face from the punch and Malex sorted out the camera before leading me out of the room. _

_"Roxas boy you did so well, just next time don't spit, OK?"_

_"There isn't going to be a next time." I hissed at him and he smiled._

_"We'll see." He retorted and then he headed off. I ran to the bedroom and stripped off, jumping into a hot bath and scrubbed myself while brushing my teeth and swilling my mouth with mouth wash. _

_**That was revolting. I would rather give hand jobs to every single man in here than do that once more. **_

_I scrubbed until I was red all over and bleeding in parts and then I found out more clean clothes and lay on the bed. _

_Xeon continued to harass me, he'd touch me up when Malex wasn't around and would make me touch him up whenever he felt like it. I hated it. The amount of times I'd cry myself to sleep at night was unreal. Malex even started to stop feeding me; I'd had everyone else's leftovers or would have to rummage through the garbage cans when no one was looking. _

_Malex was still playing games with me and it seemed, he got a massive kick out of it._

_One day at dinner, I was serving food, as I was now the official slave of the whole house, and Xeon grabbed my ass._

_"Fuck me Roxas that is nice and tight, man I wouldn't mind fucking that." I felt my face grow red as everyone at the table cracked up into fits of laughter. I continued to serve the food in silence and then headed up to my bedroom while they ate, crying to myself and wishing myself away from this hell-hole._

_Just then I heard giggling coming from outside the bedroom. I looked up and watched the door open as two girls walked in. I recognised them instantly; Trixie and Felix. They were sisters and very much alike but they were so creepy looking._

_Felix was the older of the two, she had long black hair and one green eye and one blue eye. Trixie, had long white hair and had the same colour eyes but on opposite sides, so one had a blue left eye and the other a blue right eye. They were complete psycho's to say the least. They always walked around in weird kinds of clothes, like theatrical play French people. White stockings with red skirts that came way above the knee and things like that... and they always carried a massive carving knife with them, like the ones from the horror movies. _

_They both entered my room and Felix approached me, placing a finger to her lips to tell me to be quite and Trixie followed._

_"Aw, cute sweet innocent little boy is all upset." She cooed and I stared at her, not really caring that they were in my room with knives and that they looked crazy._

_"Let's see if we can make it all stop Roxas..." Trixie whispered and with that they came from either side of me. Their make up was over dramatic, white faces with a lot of eyeliner and red lipstick. Felix gently pushed me down and undid my jeans, pulling them down while Trixie removed my shirt and kissed at my neck. I still wasn't having any fun. _

_Trixie stroked at my chest and stroked my face with her knife while Felix traced hers along my upper body. She cupped her hand and began to touch me and then she positioned herself on top of me and pushed herself down onto me. I instantly grabbed at her sides and whimpered from a slight pain and she smiled and licked her lips, bouncing on me gently and scratching at me with her knife, leaving very thin, fine trails of blood across my shoulder and back area. I whimpered more when I felt the knife cutting away at me and when she was finished, she moved over and let her sister take over. _

_Trixie favoured my torso and stomach area for the scratches and eventually, she stopped and moved down my body, lightly cutting up my thighs. She wrapped her mouth around me and began suckling. _

_I squeezed my eyes shut and Felix smiled and scratched at my cheeks, lapping up the blood that seeped out. She took my hand and made me grab at her breasts and then pushed my hand inside her knickers. I felt the stickiness of her instantly from when she had come and she wriggled on my hand before removing it and kissing my wet fingers._

_She giggled uncontrollably and when Trixie was done, they left the room, blowing kisses to me and giggling to themselves. _

_I had no idea how it all came about but it did. I looked at the bloodied sheets and at my mangled body and showered._

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**My poor little Roxy! I wanna just hug him! And IM the one putting him through it *cries* it'll get better... just not... yet ... **

**Loves and stuff**


	16. Chapter 16

**Enjoy... XD**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

_Needless to say I got a beating for that. Malex called me down and everyone was standing in a circle, smiling at me evilly. _

_"Come here boy, we have something for you." I stood beside my Master and looked to the floor. I rarely talked anymore, most times I did I'd get a crack across my face or a savage beating. And there were times when Malex would ask me to answer him and when he did he'd still hit me. He'd also ask me a lot of trick questions and test me a lot and if I got them wrong, he'd beat me some more. _

_He placed an arm to my shoulder._

_"We wanna play a little game Ro... are you in?" I swallowed hard and before I had chance to answer he thrust me forward to someone over the other side of the circle._

_"Of course you are!" he laughed and the circle erupted. They pushed me from one person to another, I was bouncing backwards and forwards and side-wards like a damned pinball._

_Then things got more serious, Xeon pulled me to him and slapped me across my face before pushing me back into the circle and to someone else. They each took it in turns in slapping me and then someone punched me, and it moved on to kicking me, biting me, kneeing me, Trixie and Felix even took a slash at me with their knives, licking the blood off the edge of the knife and moaning loudly. Everyone was laughing and when I fell to the floor, they all pounced._

_Savage kicks to every part of my body, head, mouth, hands, arms, stomach, back, legs, feet, chest, throat... everywhere._

_I was hospitalized. _

_When I woke up from being unconscious, I was in a hospital bed with numerous machines hooked up to me. I don't really remember much about it apart from the injuries I suffered..._

_Concussion, slight fracture to the jaw, broken nose, broken left arm and sprained right arm, four broken ribs, cracked hipbone and a dislocated kneecap... I suffered a split lip, eyebrow and two broken fingers and countless bruises._

_When I got home, I was still expected to continue as normal with my chores. I did as best as I could and they laid off me for a while until I healed._

_As soon as I was OK, Malex continued with the beatings and had even started having a fascination with cutting my body up. He towered over me one day in the hallways between the bedrooms and stroked my cheek softly._

_"Suck me off Ro." He told me and I tried to pull away. Somehow I still had enough spirit in me to try and fight away the man but to no avail. He seized my arms and pulled me to him._

_"Do it now, boy!! I swear you are becoming too big for your boots!" and with that he dragged me to the bedroom and ripped off my shirt. _

_"Turn around, face the wall!! Put your hands to the wall." I was trembling from fear as he approached the wardrobe but did as I was told. _

_"I'll teach you to disobey me you little bitch!" he bellowed and in an instant I felt the pain sear through my back. I cried out from pain and fell to the floor. My back was laced with fine trails of blood as he whipped me. _

_"Get up, take it like a man. You fall down again and I swear to god I will beat you to within an inch of your life!!" I bit my lip, tears streaking down my face and put my hands back to the wall, lowering my head. He whipped me over and over, the whip slicing through my skin effortlessly and leaving blood trails in its wake. _

_I let out whimpers but soon resisted and bit my lip, squeezing my eyes shut everytime he whipped at me and made no noise at all. When he had finished, my whole back was bleeding and he turned me round and pushed me to my knees._

_"Now fucking suck it!" he hissed and I fumbled with his belt, shaking from the savage beating and tears still rolling down my face. I did as I was told and started my work on him. He dug his nails into my bleeding back, making sure to target the slits and tugging slightly. I cried out loudly and he thrust his hips forward making me whimper around his erection. _

_He continued with me and then cried out loudly._

_"Ah Roxas, I'm going to come... you fucking take it got it?" he moaned and I closed my eyes and braced myself. When he released himself in my mouth I tried not to taste the saltiness and just gulped it down. I retched as I released him, the sticky substance linking between my lips and his penis and he pulled me to him and struck my face. I fell to the floor and he laughed._

_"You missed some, next time it's the lot!" he hissed and he sorted himself out and left the room. I cried hard and ran myself a lukewarm bath. The water stung my wounds as I sat there and pretty soon the water was a blood red and when I was finished I put on a loose tee and a loose pair of jeans._

_I found it nearly impossible to meet my duties on time. I hadn't eaten right in months and I was completely dead to all feeling. I didn't feel much of the beatings any more. One time Malex had held my wrists above the flames of the stove in the kitchen and I had cried out so hard. He had threatened to put my whole body across the stove if I wasn't quiet. Luckily he released me and left and I bathed my burns as quickly as possible. _

_On this particular day, I was cleaning the tiny toilets in the kitchen. I had been locked in the room with a load of bleach and ammonia and it was getting to me, I could scarcely breath because of the fumes. There were no windows and no ventilation in the place and I had been told I'd be in there for three hours, just to make sure that the toilets were in pristine condition. _

_I had started coughing up blood and this just meant I had more work to do. I fumbled for the door and knocked over the ammonia. Just then Malex flung the door open and when he saw the mess, he grabbed me by my hair and pulled my head back._

_"You fucking bitch!" he hissed and he picked up the ammonia and poured it down my throat. By accident I swallowed some and I felt the burning as if my throat were being burnt away, as if I had swallowed acid. I was coughing up more blood and my eyes were watering profusely. My hands were sore and chapped. I had been working on the toilets for a long time now over three days and the liquids had practically eaten away at my hands. _

_Needless to say, I was hospitalized again._

_When I was released, I continued my work as normal, a bag of walking skin and bones. Malex had stopped feeding me and had resorted to just giving me smaller meals, then just one small meal, then scraps off everyone else's plate and that would be it. Sometimes I'd starve if there weren't any scraps and I turned to picking from the bin. It was disgusting but I needed food. It was a good year or two when I was next taken to hospital. I was working in the kitchen when it all happened. I saw the garbage bag had not been emptied and I was ravenous. I hadn't eaten a crumb in over four days and I was desperate for food. I rummaged through the bag and began eating the left over scraps, scraping the inside of tins for any form of food._

_"What are you playing at Ro?" accidentally I dropped the tin as I spun around and saw Xeon standing there. I quivered and tried to explain myself as he moved closer, smiling knowingly._

_"You know, Malex would probably kill you if he saw this." I felt my eyes well again and he smiled._

_"Don't worry, I wont tell... but what are you going to do for me Ro?" I swallowed hard and he licked his lips, pushing his tongue to the side of his cheeks, telling me what he wanted. When he saw the hesitation he called for Malex and then left. When my Master saw what I had done, he just lost it altogether. _

_"So you're a thief too?" I shook my head violently and he nodded slowly._

_"I think you are Ro." He replied and before I knew what had happened, I felt a throbbing sensation in my side. I looked to the source and saw Malex pull a carving knife from out of my side. Blood gushed out and the pain was excruciating. He waited a while and then left the room. _

_When I awoke I was in hospital again, drugged up to my eyeballs. I don't know how no one could have guessed what was going on, I guess Malex just had friends in really high places that lets this kind of stuff slide._

_The big thick ugly scar on my side made me self conscious and I tried my best to hide it at all costs. My life couldn't have got much worse._

_I endured more beatings, and within no time, everyone was coming to me for hand jobs. When I was thirteen, Malex decided he didn't want me staying in his room anymore and moved me down to the basement. I stopped talking to everyone even Malex because as soon as I did, I got a savage beating. Unless I was told to do something, or say something, I wasn't allowed to do anything and if I did, there was hell to pay. It got so bad that whenever Malex raised his voice to me, or if I thought I was going to get into trouble, I'd instantly drop to my knees and lean forward, ready to take the beating and it always came. _

_I was a total mute by this point and never uttered a word. He seized me and threw me down the stairs to the basement and then followed. I tripped and twisted my ankle and tried to hide my pain as it seared through my ankle. Malex grabbed me and pushed me into the room... the one I was never to go in and then he tied me up, clasping my wrists in metal shackles and then put one around my neck. The chains themselves were fairly slack so I could still move around to a certain extent but the hold around my wrists and neck was quite tight. I couldn't even slide a finger inside them._

_There were massive rats that gnawed at the tips of my fingers and no matter how loud I screamed, no one would come, no matter how hard I banged on the walls or the ceiling, no one would come. I remember the first night I was in there. Malex had pushed me down there and tied me up and then left and there wasn't a single light in the place. Not a ray of sunshine or even a flame from a candle. There was nothing. All I could hear were a few laughs from upstairs and my own laboured breathing. Then I heard the scurrying of the rats and I started to cry. When I was first bit, I screamed loudly and tried to flip it away but they all just kept coming back. _

_I cowered in the corner and cried and kicked and screamed until my throat was sore and when I slept, I felt them crawling over my body, biting at my face and any other body part they could get to. That was the night I banged on the walls, scratching violently to the point where my nails spilt and skin and nail was left embedded in the walls. My body was covered in dirt, blood and scratches from head to toe and I just cried and cried for a good few days._

_They came once a day to give me a piece of bread and a glass of water and sometimes they would give me a little something more but that was it. When it came to bathing, Malex would strip me down and wash me in freezing water with a rough sponge and that would be it. One day he stood in the center of the dark and dim room that was lit only by candles and started to talk to me._

_He told me how useless I was, how pitiful and how any other master would throw me away as soon as look at me. I was good for nothing and no one except him and he took pity on me. It was like a chant to him. I lost my temper and tried to lunge at him. _

_The shackles held me back, inches from his face and I panted, glaring at him with such hate in my eyes. __**God just release me and I'll show you how useless I can be. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!!**_

_He pulled the chains tighter slightly and whipped me, just as he had done before only this time, I was over it. I decided I wanted to show him just how much I had endured and how much more I could take from him._

_Everytime he whipped me, I smiled._

_"More!" I screamed and this shocked him. He whipped me harder and even though it hurt like hell, I wasn't going to tell him to stop; I wasn't going to beg and plead like how I had done before._

_"Harder is that the best you have!" I shouted and I heard him snarl as he whipped me more and more. Once I even forced out a laugh and then he whipped my chest and beat me with his hands and pretty soon I just couldn't take any more. _

_When he was finished with me, he left me a bloody mess on the floor. This obviously had annoyed him because he continued to come down just to beat me and taunt me._

_By the end of it all, I was a broken mess. I had no hope and had given up on there being a god in any shape or form. If he existed why did he let this happen to me? Why wouldn't he help me, strike them all down dead or something like that instead of just watching and letting it all happen?_

_I hated him just as much as I hated everyone else in the house._

_I had even forgotten about my happy place_

_**This is it. This is my life, and it will never change and it will never get better and when they die, you'll be locked up in here and you'll follow and then they'll torture you in hell for all eternity. It's all never ending Roxas. This is it, get used to it. **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**OK there's only one more chapter left to tell you about roxas' past. At least you all get a bit more of an insight into it all yeah? **

**Loves and stuff xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Enjoy... the final chapter dum dum dum duuummm lol!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Xeon continued to play with my head. He'd come down in the basement and make me give him hand jobs in exchange for sneaking me some food and I always obliged. I needed food, I felt like I had no energy in me to move half the time and I needed something. _

_One day he came down and tried to make me give him a blow job but I point blank refused. Big mistake. He slashed open my thigh and then I had to go to hospital again. The pain was torturous and still the nurses didn't notice the emaciated boy with numerous bruises and various cuts all over his body._

_Xeon had even started using me as an ashtray, doubting his fags out on my torso or arms when I was touching him. Apparently he was very into the pleasure-pain thing as long as the pleasure was on his side and the pain on mine. He told me he liked to hear me scream and even told me to start addressing him as Sir. Even though I never even talked anymore._

_When I was fourteen, Xeon came down to me in the basement with a sandwich. It was the first thing I had eaten all day and I was grateful for it, even though curious incase he had poisoned it or something. I know they had done that before. I could hear them upstairs and I used to focus on their voices to listen to what was going on. Usually I knew when someone was coming down too. And my eyesight, even though I was in pitch black most the time, was good. I could see if a rat was coming closer and could hear its footsteps a mile off. _

_Xeon lighted some of the candles and it created a dim glow to my room. He sat in front of me and smiled._

"_You don't really want this Ro. You know you don't." my ears pricked up then as I detected a hint of kindness in the man's voice._

_I shook my head at him as I munched on the sandwich. He sighed then and just sat and talked to me. He was hitting all my buttons, not in a sexy way, but telling me that he was sorry and really playing with my head. Telling me he wanted to see me get out of here and that he wanted so bad for me to be happy and everything and before I knew it, his arms were around me and he was kissing my neck savagely._

_I tried to fight him off but at the same time I almost clung to him, wanting him to help me get away and hanging on every word he said to me. He pulled me onto his crossed legs, making my own legs straddle him and he laughed bitterly._

"_Roxas I really didn't know you'd fall for it all so easily." He told me as he bit down hard onto my neck. I gasped from pain and he undid the zipper on his trousers. I could feel his erection beneath me and I realised it was all a trick, it was all just a game to him and I felt sick again. I struggled against him and he laughed._

"_Yes Roxas struggle, it just adds to my fun. And you know scream while you're at it, no one will hear you... and if they do, they wont care enough to come and see you anyway." He kissed roughly at my cheeks and ear and he ripped off my shirt and fiddled with the belt and zipper of my trousers. _

_I cried out and clawed at him, trying desperately to fight him off but failed miserably._

_He stripped off my clothes and then lifted me; I wailed and he smiled at me._

"_Don't worry this wont hurt... well, me at least. But word of advice, relax." He told me and with that I felt him thrust himself deep inside me. I screamed loudly and bit my lip so hard it bled as I felt him immediately start thrusting in and out of me. It hurt like hell; it was like shoving a cucumber up there with no lubrication or anything. I felt the tears fall and I tried to get away from him but couldn't. I was focusing so much on how much it was hurting and how much I seriously did not want this._

_He continued to push into me, deep, hard and fast and I dug my nails into him, making him bleed._

"_Mmm Roxas yes..." he groaned and I tried desperately to ignore him, to ignore everything about this whole situation. _

_After a while I felt his stickiness shoot out and he smiled and groaned. I was in sheer agony. He placed me on the floor and stood up, doing up his zipper. _

"_Thanks Roxas, that was just what I needed. And hey don't worry; it'll be our little secret." He told me and he left. I was shaking from fear, anger and coldness. I wrapped my shirt around me and winced as I moved. I was bleeding, but not really surprised about it._

_I got myself dressed and lay on my side, trying my utmost to forget about everything and fade into oblivion._

_A week or so later, Malex ordered me upstairs. Xeon released the shackles and dragged me to my Master's bedroom. It was the first time I had seen sunlight in a long time and it took me a while to adjust to it. When I saw my Master he smiled and ushered Xeon out of the room. _

"_Come Roxas." He whispered almost affectionately and I sat timidly on the bed, my ass still a little sore from before. _

_Malex moved round to me and stroked my face and then lay me down and hovered over me. He undid the buttons on my trousers and whipped them off in an instant and then he undid his zip. I realised then what he was trying to do and I went to move but was far too late. He spun me round and pushed his hard shaft inside me. _

_I yelped from pain and tried to move but couldn't, I felt the tears well up in my eyes again and I bit back yet another whimper and just decided to put up with it. I mean there was nothing I could do really was there? _

_When he was finished he ordered that I be locked back up inside my cell and I waited there for ages. After about three months (or so I'm guessing) they all brought me to Malex and told me the news._

"_Roxas, as of late, you have been of no use to us in any way, I'm sorry to tell you... but you have been dismissed and we no longer require you here." Malex glared at me and before I knew it, he was towering over me, stripping me down so I was practically naked and then began whipping me for no reason at all._

"_Maybe you do have one use eh boy?" he snarled and he continued to beat me. When he was done he got me dressed then indicated for me to go. I was thrown out of the mansion and surprisingly enough, I found myself banging on the door trying to get in. _

_After a while I realised there was no going back and I headed out. I had no idea where I was going as I had never left the mansion apart from to go to hospital and I had no idea what I was doing. I guess in the end I had become institutionalised, the place was the only place I had ever known and even though I hated to admit it, I was petrified of not having something familiar._

_They had chucked me out on the streets without so much as a bag of clothes and I was walking around the street in the middle of winter with no food, no energy, nowhere to go and no hope._

"'_Eya boy, c'm eya." I turned my head and watched some drunk man approach me and push me into a wall inside an alley way._

"_Hey kid, how about I give you a twenty for a suck, huh?" I tried to push him away but he was a fully grown man, a lot bigger and stronger than I was and he held me in place._

"_K, K how about twenty for a fumble then huh?" I watched him for a moment and thought about it. Twenty quid. Well at least that would be enough to get me something to eat. I couldn't believe I was considering it, a rent boy... seriously I wasn't a dirty boy like all the others, I just desperately needed some money._

_I held out my hand and he dropped a ten in it._

"_Get the rest once it's done." He told me and I bit my lip and pushed the ten into my hole ridden pockets. I undid the man's zipper and slipped my hand inside._

_He groaned loudly and began to buck his hips in time with my hand movements and luckily it was all over soon enough. The man gave me the rest of my money and I went to a local café and picked up some food, paying the lady and sitting to eat it._

_I was in so much pain from the whipping and felt almost certain I was bleeding all over again and I hated it, hated it all. _

_The first night on the streets was the worst. I managed to find myself a crumpled up cardboard box and ripped it up, making myself a blanket. I lay down in someone's front doorway and tried to sleep._

_I could hear babies crying, cars driving past, people talking and shouting and could hear the prostitutes in the background. I had a rough night but the others didn't really get much better._

_I ate as and when I could and even stole bread on a few occasions to try and soothe my hunger but to no avail. Christmas day came and went and all the pretty decorations were put up. I smiled up at the massive tree covered in pretty lights and then nearly cried when I smelt freshly cooking marshmallows, hotdogs, burgers, sausage, bacon, egg, chocolate... everything that just made me realise I hadn't eaten in six days, and I was hungry._

_I cried myself to sleep every night, just praying to god that I would die soon and have my life over with. I hadn't even seen any of the others around the beautifully lit market. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to._

_Christmas soon passed and everything returned to normal, it was horrible to spend Christmas on your own, but that was all I had known really, I guess spending it homeless too didn't help matters much though._

_It was February when I collapsed in the snow, my clothes hanging off me like I was wearing a bin liner, I was dirty and hungry and cold and I just felt as though I couldn't go on any longer. I fell in the gutter and that's when I saw Trex._

_He wasn't as much better as the others were, he enjoyed giving me a real good slapping and whipping every now and then. But I had shelter and a meal a day and that was all I really cared about._

_I felt as though maybe I could finally get a decent life back again, nothing snazzy just a bite to eat when hungry, somewhere warm and dry when it's cold and rainy, and someone to keep me. No one had ever wanted to keep me before and like I said, when you have something drilled into your mind for so long, you can't help but believe it, especially if you think that the people telling you are right..._

_It's always easier to believe the bad things._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**There, thats it, now you all know the details. **

**I feel so bad! But anyway i hope you guys like it and i hope you let me know what you think. Hopefully i will be updating again within the next five days but hey you know how i work, review me lots and I'll update sooner XD**

**So who was worse, Malex or Xeon? Im kinda torn. **

**Loves and stuff xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Wow erm, nearly a week since an update... sorry guys there is no excuse this time apart from the fact I've been busy at work lol!**

**Anyway here are a few more chapters, sorry for keeping you all waiting lol XD**

**Enjoy!!**

Roxas looked up at Axel after reciting the story to him and looked for his reaction. He got it straight away; the redhead looked angry and sad and shocked and everything in between. He didn't know where to put himself. He suddenly understood all the weird habits that the boy had. The freaking out, calling him Sir all the time, the silence, everything seemed to just fall into place.

Roxas continued to sit on Axel's lap; he licked his lips and lowered his head.

"You're... mad with me, aren't you?" he asked lowly and Axel shook his head softly.

"No Roxas... no I'm not mad with you at all." He stroked the blonde's face tenderly and Roxas tried to hold back the tears but couldn't. He felt a single tear trickle down his cheek and brush against Axel's fingertips and he took a deep breath, trying to compose himself.

Axel placed his hands round the boy's back and pulled him down softly, letting Roxas lie on his chest and Roxas sobbed quietly. Axel couldn't get over the story. It didn't seem possible in a town like this. Not Traverse Town, maybe the place where Axel had originated from; but not Traverse Town. Axel kissed the top of Roxas' head and Roxas smiled and squeezed Axel lightly. Axel returned the gesture and Roxas sat up, wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Axel... I was just worried of the reaction..."

"How do you mean Roxie?" Axel replied eyes full with love and kindness. Roxas bit his lip a little and swallowed.

"I thought maybe you wouldn't want me here anymore... you'd get rid of me and get someone else or you'd get angry with me..."

"Why would I do that?" Axel asked, interrupting Roxas again.

"Most people would have, they probably would have blamed me for it all... Xeon and Malex did... they said it was my fault and I was always getting into trouble and I deserved it and..." Axel pressed a finger to Roxas' lips, silencing him and he sat up and shook his head, smiling.

"No Roxie, I'm not Xeon and Malex, if anything I'm fucked off with them, certainly not you." He pressed his lips against Roxas' blushing cheeks and smiled at their warmth. Roxas draped his arms over the top of Axel's shoulders and moved his neck to the side, allowing more room for the redhead as he moved down his face. Axel smiled as Roxas moved his head and allowed access to his neck and he slipped his hand round the nape of his neck and pulled him gently to him, kissing at the creamy flesh.

Roxas bit his lip nervously, not really knowing how to react. His head was telling him, screaming at him that this was wrong and that Axel was just after him for this, he was going to use him to get what he wanted and then throw him away just like the others had done... but the rest of Roxas' entire body was yelling at him that it was rubbish. Axel cared for Roxas, he wanted to look after him no matter what... and Roxas shocked himself by admitting that he felt good. Axel felt good.

Axel gently kissed Roxas' neck and then lingered and stopped, looking up at the pretty boy.

"I want to take you out tonight Roxas. Will you come with me?" he asked and Roxas' face lit up like he was the sun.

"Go out? Like out, out... like out of the house out?" he babbled and Axel smiled and nodded.

"Well yeah what other out would there be?" Roxas' grin made Axel smile. He looked like the Cheshire cat that got the cream.

"I've never been out before... not really anyway." Axel smiled and kissed the blonde's chin.

"So will you come?" he asked and Roxas nodded. Axel smiled and nodded his head.

"OK, let's go and find you something nice to wear." Roxas looked down at his clothes.

"What's wrong with this?" he asked and Axel smiled and stroked his face as he manoeuvred Roxas off of his hip.

"Nothing is wrong with those when you're in the house, but you need something special when you go to the place that I'm taking you." He replied, kissing the boys nose quickly. Roxas jumped a little and smiled as he followed Axel out of his room and into his own bedroom. He ran into the bedroom and eyed Axel cautiously as he opened up the wardrobe. He still wasn't sure on what Axel thought about his past. But his face showed no sign of anger anymore or sadness, just a small smile as he browsed through Roxas' wardrobe.

"Ah, perfect." He stated and he pulled out a very smart looking suit. Roxas scrunched his face up.

"Am I getting married or something?" he asked as he took the clothes. Axel smiled and laughed a little.

"No Roxie. We're going to the theatre."

"The what?" Roxas asked as he pulled his shirt off, his back to Axel. Axel frowned a little.

"Theatre... we're going to watch a play." He watched the blonde put on his red silk shirt and do it up and then grab his black trousers.

"Like Macbeth?" he asked and Axel smiled.

"Yeah like Macbeth, how did you know that?" Roxas turned to him and smiled as he pulled up the trousers and fiddled with the button and zipper.

"I read my Master's books and from the library, before everything went bad. I was schooled for a while but picked up most things as I went along. Didn't really understand them... they talked funny. But got the basic idea." Axel laughed and Roxas smiled and put on his black jacket. He examined himself in the mirror.

"Axel I look like a page boy." He told him and Axel smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Would you like a flower?" he asked sarcastically and Roxas frowned and shook his head.

"No thanks." He sighed and turned to Axel, hands on his hips and slouching slightly, clearly unimpressed with Axel's choice.

"Well?" he stated and Axel smiled.

"You look like a page boy." He told him with a wink and Roxas rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Thanks Axel." He stated and Axel stood up and pulled Roxas to him, stroking his face.

"A very sexy page boy though." He told him with a playful tone and Roxas smiled and turned, letting Axel kiss his cheek. He smiled as Axel's lips brushed against him and he felt a small tremor run through his body. He didn't know why Axel affected him so much, he wasn't gay. He had had too many bad experiences with men to be gay. Even though to be honest, he hadn't really enjoyed any of his experiences...

Roxas pushed it to the back of his mind and wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, linking them tightly. Axel stood up, lifting Roxas and Roxas let out a small squeak as he did. He wrapped his legs around Axel's waist and Axel held him close, making sure he didn't fall. Roxas smiled at him and rested his head on his shoulder.

After a while, Axel headed into his bedroom, Roxas still clinging to him and he tapped Roxas' ass.

"Come on, drop." He told him and Roxas pouted. Axel laughed.

"Come on I need to get ready." He told him and Roxas released Axel's neck, letting Axel lower him to the floor.

"Tell you what, why don't you run and go and tell Mrs. Neix that I want a ride ready in an hour?" Roxas nodded and ran out of the room. He darted around the house and eventually found the maid he was looking for and passed on the message. When he returned Axel was ready to go. The blonde admitted, Axel was a fine looking man and he fixed up nicely too.

"Come on the blondie, let's go." Axel said as he walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulders, leading him out of the bedroom and to the main hall.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Aww see Axel was nice to him! By the way Im sorry... thats all Im saying ;)**

**loves and stuff **


	19. Chapter 19

_Axel led me to the main hall and he sat on a big red leather chair with gold studs and curved legs that were situated next to a phone. I sat on the floor in front of him and he looked at me oddly. _

_"You know you can come sit on me I don't bite." He told me and I smiled._

_"I know." Axel shook his head smiling and then the phone rang. Axel answered it and began talking. He was saying things such as 'yeah, we're ready be there in about half an hour... how's Tink?' things like that. I will admit it, I got curious and a little upset that he wasn't paying attention to me but I shrugged it off. When he hung up he looked at me._

_"That was Demyx and his companion, they're meeting us there." I nodded and made an 'oh' shape with my mouth. He smiled and I bit my lip._

_"Is her name Tink?" I asked, a little coldly. Axel arched an eyebrow to me and bit his lip._

_"Nah it's just my pet name for her because she looks like Tinkerbelle... You know the blonde hair, blue eyes thing?" this got to me. I squinted a little._

_"What's her real name?" I asked and Axel watched me carefully. I think he knew I was quizzing him for a reason, but couldn't quite grasp why._

_"Anastasia, but people call her Tasha for short." He replied and I decided then to silence myself. I was angry at the girl and I didn't even know her, hell I hadn't even met her. _

_The ride pulled up and we headed outside, a posh looking car waited for us. I'm sorry I'm not good with cars, wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a Porsche and a Vauxhall unless it was the spelling. A smart looking black man was driving it and Axel and I got inside. _

_"Make a stop off at the flower shop, I have to go and pick something up." He told the driver and he popped inside the shop and returned with a box. I didn't question it; I was too busy taking in everything around me. All the houses and the pretty lights and all the friendly looking people; this wasn't where I was from. I hadn't seen much of the place where I came from but when I was being driven too and from hospitals and when I lived on the streets, I knew instinctively that this place was somewhere different. _

_We got to the theatre and I recognised the blonde man standing with a woman by his side. She really did look like Tinkerbelle, only difference was she wore a long midnight blue backless dress and a diamond tiara. She was a very beautiful lady. Demyx smiled at me._

_"Hey Roxas. How you doing?" he asked and I smiled at him. He winked at me and then I noticed Axel talking to Anastasia. They were smiling and then Axel opened up the box and placed the corsage on her wrist. She smiled and thanked him and then Axel turned his attention to Demyx. I decided there and then that I hated the woman. And with a passion at that._

_Axel came back towards me and the woman looked at me sceptically. She looked older than me but not as old as Axel or Demyx, probably about eighteen or nineteen._

_"Tink, this is Roxas." Axel introduced me and she nodded once. I just glared at her._

_"He looks shy." She stated with a smile. "Bit different from what you usually like Axel." I wasn't listening to her and apparently neither was Axel. We headed inside and Axel led me to our seats. It was on a balcony to the left of the stage, right of the door and it was the very end seats. We had the best seats in the house and we sat and talked while waiting for the play to start._

_I was taken in by everything around me. So much red and gold and beautiful plush seats. It was all just incredible. I noticed Anastasia staring at me and I glared back at her. She arched a thin eyebrow and smiled a little malicious smile. I looked away as I heard the music start and the play began._

_It was all in another language so I couldn't understand what was going on but somehow, I did understand what was going on, and it was beautiful. I glanced at Axel and noted he was engaged in conversation with Anastasia so I left him. It hurt a lot but I tried to refrain from saying anything. _

_"They're like it all the time, Roxas; trust me you get used to it." Demyx whispered as he winked at me and I smiled faintly and watched the two talking for a moment. It was driving me crazy. The woman was laughing quietly and smiling and her eyes showed that she liked Axel. I took a deep breath and continued to watch the play. _

_Demyx was sitting beside me and Axel beside him with Anastasia on the end and I hated the fact that she was sitting beside him and had all of his attention. Demyx must have noticed my sadness because he moved closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, hugging my lightly to him. I smiled at his warm embrace and accepted it. Demy really wasn't that bad at all, he was such a nice guy. I glanced at Axel out of the corner of my eye and noticed that he was staring at Demyx with something strange in his eyes. I slowly moved away and rested my hands on the balcony, leaning over and watching the play attentively. _

_Axel and Anastasia continued to talk through the whole play and when it came to the end, everyone clapped and cheered as we headed out. It was a cold night but I didn't really notice, I had seen colder. Anastasia walked arm in arm with Axel and Demyx headed over to their ride, a car similar to the one we had. He opened the door and Axel walked her to her car._

_"See you again soon Axel." She chirped and I watched her plant a soft kiss on his cheek, staring at me as she did. I wanted to swing for her. I might only be small but I knew I had a swing on me when you got me mad. They drove off and Axel led me to our car. I got in and scooted across to the far side of the car, crossing my legs and folding my arms in a defensive manner. Axel sat over the other side and watched me, a strange sort of look in his eyes._

_"Are you OK Roxas? You've been really quiet tonight." He asked me and I nodded my head._

_"Fine." I spat and Axel blinked at my words._

_"Did you not enjoy the play?" he asked, pressing the matter further and I shook my head._

_"No I wish I had have just stayed at home." I told him and Axel frowned. My voice was bitter and hard sounding and he wasn't used to it from me. But boy I was angry! How could he bring me out to a play and then ignore me the whole time and sit and flirt with someone else instead? It was infuriating! I had more fun with Demy and I didn't even utter a word to him. _

_The car pulled up and I jumped out and opened the large front door. Axel wasn't far behind me but I ran up the stairs and headed to my room._

_"Roxas!" I heard Axel call me and I ignored him, he called me again._

_"Roxas! If you don't stop I'm going to loose my patience, come here!" he called but I didn't. I continued round the corner and then leaned against a massive concrete beam. I felt my tears start falling and I cried quietly. I was really upset. I wiped my eyes and tried to control myself, I didn't want Axel to see me like this and luckily for me the concrete beam hid me perfectly... that was how big it was (Or how small I was, whatever)._

_"Roxas!" Axel's voice was angry but I didn't care. I was angry too._

_"Leave me alone!" I screamed at the top if my lungs and with that I slowly headed to my bedroom, still crying. I slammed the door behind me and angrily threw my jacket onto the chair and undid my shirt. I pulled it off and then slipped on my normal shirt along with my normal jeans and trainers. I couldn't stop crying. I didn't know what was wrong with me. It had been such a long day. I stayed up there for a while just thinking about everything that had happened and then I glanced at my clock. Seven thirty. We had missed dinner. We had had one earlier at one which was usual. Breakfast, dinner and then late-dinner. _

_I sighed and lay on my bed, rubbing my sore eyes. I let out a long shaky breath and then stood up and silently made my way to the hallway. I heard Axel's voice and peered over the edge of the staircase down into the main hall. He was on the phone._

_"Look, no I need a new one mine is fucking broken! I don't care if I've only had it a while, it's broken... sorry?... ah come on Dem you know as well as I do that I don't do well with things that refuse to work for me... what?... NO! Look I'll trade you, yours for mine what you say? Well then exactly..." he looked up at me and I stared at him with cold eyes._

_"Dem I'll call you back." he stated and then he hung up. __**He's getting rid of you. This is it. You're broken and he doesn't want you anymore. Why did you even bother?**_

_"Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" he asked, spreading an arm._

_"Are you going to tell me what YOU are all about?" I retorted and he frowned and shook his head._

_"I don't need to explain myself to anyone, especially you." He hissed and I nodded. _

_"Well then neither do I." I told him and I headed down the stairs and past him and headed to a door. I walked through the dining room and into the kitchen and helped myself to a bite to eat. I heard Axel come closer and then heard the door open._

_"What the fuck has gotten into you Roxas!" he bellowed and I just blinked, not even jumping. I bit into my sandwich and turned and walked past him again, completely ignoring him. I sat at the dinner table and listened to him rant but never once replied. I finished my sandwiches and then looked up at him._

_"Not nice being ignored is it Axel?" I told him and I stood up and headed into the hallway. I started to walk up the stairs and I knew he was standing at the bottom._

_"Can you answer me something?" I asked, my back still turned to Axel. I turned to face him._

_"Where the hell do you get your kicks?" he frowned._

_"Excuse me?" he replied, hands on hips. _

_"You heard me... where do you get your kicks? From being in control, or from hurting others or do you just like the attention?" I had begun walking closer to him and Axel waited for me to continue knowing there was more. _

_"I mean seriously you take me out, to this beautiful theatre and as soon as you meet some chick you can't get enough of her. You're over her all night, laughing and flirting and completely ignoring me, and then you have the nerve to ask me what's wrong?" I stopped just in front of him so I was still standing on a few of the steps and was now slightly taller than him._

_He stood looking at me, not really sure where I was going with this._

_"You want her more than you want me." I told him, a slight smile on my face and he shook his head._

_"No, no Roxas..."_

_"Yes Axel. You do." I felt myself getting upset again and Axel went to touch my hands but I held them up out of his way._

_"Don't touch me. I saw the way you two were looking at each other tonight; you couldn't get any flirtier without touching her even if you tried! And I had to hear it from Demyx that I just had to put up with it and get used to it, because you're like it all the time." I felt a tear run down my face but I refused to stop saying what I had to say. _

_Axel stood looking at me with a slight sadness in his eyes but I completely ignored it. _

_"She wants you... she really, really wants you."_

_"She's not going to get me Roxas." _

_"But you want her too Axel! I saw it in you today." Axel shook his head._

_"No, you've got this all wrong."_

_"Shut up! Just shut up! I know I haven't got anything wrong Axel, you're just too stupid to see it yourself!" Axel frowned at me and I knew I had stepped the line but I was past the point of caring._

_"Who do you think you are? You can't get away with talking to me like that Roxas."_

_"Well I'm doing it so if you want to shut me up you'll have to rip out my tongue first, because you need to hear this! You wanted to know why I'm angry well now you're finding out! I'm angry because you want to screw that woman!" _

_**Roxas! Curb your language!**_

_I could tell Axel was shocked with my little outburst because he just looked at me as if I had said something really bad to him, like the F-word or something. _

_"And I'm angry because I got completely ignored tonight for some piece of skirt... And this pet name, Tink? Why? I'm the only one you're meant to be allowed to address a pet name to! I'm yours, she's not, she's Demy's and I hated it! I hated all of it! But you know fine, go on and have her see what I care... but don't expect me to be here when it happens and don't expect me to sit around waiting to get traded in again." I told him and I turned and left, heading for my bedroom._

_Axel stood at the bottom of the stairs completely shocked by everything I had just said. I returned to my bedroom a little calmer and sighed. Why couldn't anything be simple and easy? Just for once? _

_I collapsed on my bed and cried some more, eventually drifting off to sleep. _

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**Yes i know, as soon as i pout something nice i go and ruin it by putting something angsty. Cant help it lol!! **

**Wow Roxas actually grew a pair in this chapter, im impressed lol!**

**loves and stuff xx**


	20. Chapter 20

_I awoke when I heard Axel's footsteps across the hall and stop outside my bedroom. He gently knocked on my door and I stirred slightly, still having my back to the door._

_He opened the door and closed it again and I felt him sit on the edge of my bed. _

_"Roxie? Are you sleeping?" he asked in a hushed voice and I bit my lip, trying to forget that there were tears in my eyes. I felt him lie by my side and felt him gently stroke my arm and shoulder._

_"I'm sorry Roxie. I didn't know it came across that way... but I can assure you, there is nothing and never will be anything going on between me and Anastasia." I sighed and swallowed._

_"I hate her so much." I whispered and he nodded._

_"I know. And I'm sorry, really I am." I shrugged a little and he remained silent for a moment._

_"It really hurt me. Am I that easily replaced?" I asked and Axel moved closer, stroking my face softly._

_"No Roxie, you're completely irreplaceable. Can't you see that?" I let out a dry laugh._

_"Not when you talk to Demy about swapping me for her." I snapped and Axel thought for a moment. Then he rested his forehead to the back of my head, tilting it down a little and smiling, laughing to himself._

_"Is that what you think blondie?" I felt my stomach do flips at his closeness and his voice. He called me blondie... god the bizarre effect it had on me._

_"What else would I think?" I asked and he smiled and kissed the back of my neck and I felt goose bumps shoot all up my arms._

_"That maybe I'm not very good with mobiles..." he replied as he stroked my arms. I frowned._

_"You what?" I asked and he laughed a genuine laugh._

_"I was talking to him about my mobile. I broke it the other day..." he kissed my neck again and I felt something in me stir. God why did he have to feel so damn good? _

_"Oh." I stated and he smiled and ran his hand along my waist, rubbing backwards and forwards across to my stomach and back again, resting his head against my shoulder._

_"Hmm... so... am I forgiven?" he asked, kissing behind my ear softly and I shuddered. __**Argh! Stop it man! Damn!!**_

_I turned to face him and nuzzled closer to him, burying my head in the crevice of his neck. He embraced me fondly and I lifted my head up and my lips found their way to Axel's neck. I planted soft and delicate kisses along his neck and I felt him tremble slightly. I stopped and he looked at me._

_"You're not going to trade me in?" I asked and he smiled and shook his head._

_"Never." _

_"And you're not going to leave me for Anastasia?" he stroked my face and lowered his head, looking me in the eyes in a very sexy way._

_"Never." He replied and I smiled. He looked so damn sexy... __**Argh what's gotten into you! Mind your thoughts!! You like the man, but you don't need to sit there and start trying to convince yourself that you want him... no, no you want a normal life with a strictly no sex relationship. That's it!**_

_"Come on, come back to my room. It's still quite early, we can relax for a bit before going to bed." He whispered and I nodded. He moved and told me he'd meet me in the bathroom. __**The bathroom? Okaaayy...**_

_I didn't question it and when I got to Axel's room after making my bed and grabbing my night clothes, I found the room I was looking for. I nearly died from shock. Axel whistled me from the other side of the room and indicated for me to enter the room. He sat in the Jacuzzi and I walked over to him, watching the floor shyly. I had never seen Axel without a shirt on before and it was quite nerve-racking. I sat on the edge of the Jacuzzi and looked at him in the eyes. He smiled at me knowingly._

_"Are you just gonna sit there or you gonna get in?" he asked and I looked away and shook my head._

_"I didn't bring..." Axel waved his hand._

_"What and you think I did? Get in blondie." He seemed so relaxed and casual with it all that it was almost impossible for me to feel uncomfortable about the situation. But I did a little, mostly knowing now that it wasn't just his top that he wasn't wearing. _

_I thought about it for a moment and then Axel perked up again._

_"That's an order, blondie." He told me in a playful and slightly husky voice. He winked at me and I smiled and shook my head. I really wasn't sure about this. It wasn't that I didn't want to but it just felt really weird. I stood up and just then Axel moved to the closer side of the bubbling bath and reached up, slowly undoing the buttons of my shirt._

_"You take too long." He told me as his hands worked on my shirt. When he popped open the last button he ran his hands along my stomach a little and brushed the material out of the way a little. He placed slow, soft kisses along my stomach and waist area and I placed a hand to his red hair, running my fingers through it and enjoying the soft feel of it. Even though his hair was in some random spike all the time, his hair was surprisingly soft and luscious. His lips were hot against my flesh and I closed my eyes as I bit my lip, trying not to let the whimpers escape my lips._

_His hands roamed round to my back and he pulled me a little closer. My breathing was becoming shaky and then I felt his hand undo the button and zipper of my jeans. I licked my lips nervously and he edged my jeans down over my hips and my thighs, still kissing at my stomach. He stopped then as they fell to the floor and leaned back in the water._

_"Come on, I've done most the work, your turn now." he winked at me and I smiled and shook my head. I couldn't believe what had just happened, my heart was still racing and my hands and the rest of my body was trembling. Axel turned and looked at something over the other side of the room and frowned a little. I took the chance and removed the rest of my clothes and slid into the water with him. He glanced at me and then smiled._

_"That was quick." He jested and then took my arm and pulled me closer to him. I jumped when I felt the wet skin of his thigh brush against mine and he smiled and handed me a glass of sparkling yellow liquid. I had never been in a Jacuzzi before and the feeling was amazing. The bathroom was full of steam and the water was full of exploding bubbles. The water was hot but it was a nice sensation and it covered up to my armpits and up to Axel's chest. I had only been at Axel's for about three weeks but in that time, I had noticed the change in me and I think Axel had too. Not just in my personality but physically too. _

_I wasn't as skinny, still a slim little thing but when I had spare time; I spent it in my bedroom and practised on working out. I didn't like fat, I wanted to be toned and I had the chance to have that now instead of looking like a walking skeleton._

_I took the glass and sipped the drink. It had a weird twang to it but it was nice. I read the bottle Axel was holding... Champagne. What was Cham-pag-nay? I shrugged it off and continued to sip at it._

_Axel draped his arm around my shoulders and I lay against his body, sipping the drink and smiling. This was so nice, I had never felt so comfortable and relaxed with anyone in my whole life. He kissed my head softly and I rubbed against him affectionately. He bit his lip and smiled. _

_"I could get used to this." I told him and I looked at him and we laughed._

_"Good." Axel commented and he leaned closer and kissed my neck, slowly and softly. I bit my lip. __**God no not again! I really don't think I can take much more... you have to stop! Have to, have to, have to!! **_

_I felt Axel's hands cup my face and I tried to resist him. He took the glass from out of my hand and placed it on the side of the bath, still kissing my neck and shoulder area. _

_When my hands were free, I placed them on Axel's shoulder and pulled him to me gently. He moved closer and pushed on me, making me lie back, resting my head on the edge of the Jacuzzi. His lips were still glued to my neck and his left hand cupped my face, stroking at it softly. He lay against me, I could feel the skin of his chest against my own and I could feel his mouth and tongue greedily attack my neck. His breath was hot and I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. I felt his other hand slide to the base of my spine and he pulled me up, making my back arch and I let out a small whimper as I felt my stomach collide with him. I felt my neck tilt back and I closed my eyes._

_His mouth moved closer to my ear and he kissed and nipped lightly at my earlobe. He pulled away suddenly and he was over the other side of the bath. I stared at him, trying desperately to catch my breath and he sat calmly, his chest heaving and breathing shaky like my own. He smiled and winked at me and I smiled back slightly nervous. He held his arm out to me and I shuffled closer to him again, picking up my drink and downing it. Boy did I need it after that! That was just intense. Intense and sexy and I wanted more. _

_I let out a long sigh and Axel smiled._

_I reached up and stroked his face, running my fingers through his moist red hair and then letting my hand drop to his cheeks and jaw line. He took my hand in his and squeezed. He gently caressed my fingers and we entangled our hands with each others, gently stroking and rubbing across it and I wanted nothing more than for him to kiss me. I wanted to feel his lips against my own. I'd only had one person kiss me on the lips once and that was Malex... and it wasn't exactly something to remember... but Axel's kisses always made me melt, they were just so incredible. _

_"OK, time to get out." He said after about fifteen minutes and before I had chance to say anything he stood up. I turned my head instantly before seeing him in all his glory and he stepped out of the Jacuzzi and wrapped a black silk night gown around him. He smiled at the redness in my cheeks but decided not to comment on it this time._

_"You gonna come?" he asked and I looked at him and nodded. He smiled and handed me my white fluffy night gown. I took it and he left the room. I stood up and wrapped it around me. When I entered Axel's bedroom, he was lounging lazily on the bed, munching on some red looking weird shaped things. He handed the box to me and indicated for me to take one. I took one of the cold slippery pieces and popped it in my mouth. It was a sweet-sour sort of thing and I smiled and sat beside Axel._

_We lay together watching some crap on TV and then he walked over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of long loose, black bottoms. He slipped them on and then removed his dressing gown. I nearly died when I saw his body._

_It was hot, that's all I can say really. He wasn't muscular as such, but toned, taut and defined. He walked back to the bed, ruffling his hair and lay by my side, pulling me close to him and I smiled. I rested my head on his naked chest and gently dragged my fingers over his body, not really realising as I gawped at the TV._

_When I started to drift off, Axel gently nudged me awake._

"_Come on kid, get into your night clothes." He whispered and I nodded and smiled, reaching over for pyjamas. He walked into the bathroom and I slipped on my clothes, removing the night gown. He moved to the doorway, brushing his teeth and held his arm out, holding a toothbrush. I smiled and approached him, taking the brush and squeezing the paste onto it before I started brushing my teeth. _

_He looked at me and I looked at him and we both smiled and shook our heads at each other. It was stupid how much we got on. I loved it. He spat in the sink and I copied and we continued brushing. He knew I was doing it to play him up but he didn't seem to care, he actually entertained it for a while. When we were finished, we headed to the bedroom and Axel got into bed._

"_Come on blondie." He stated as he patted the side next to him. I walked to the bed and crawled up towards Axel and then sat on him, straddling his hips. Axel smiled and looked to his left and down as he rested his hands on my hips. I leaned a little closer and smiled. _

"_What?" he asked, almost defensively. I raised my eyebrows, still smiling and shook my head._

"_Nothing... absolutely... nothing." I told him softly and Axel continued to look at me with those amazing eyes. I moved closer, resting my forehead on his and looked into his eyes. I looked uncertain for a moment and then licked my lips and stroked Axel's face, closing my eyes and moving in, planting a chaste but lingering kiss on his lips._

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

**0o0o0o0o0o Roxas kissed Axel!! ROXAS kissed _AXEL!! _who was expecting that lol**

**See i make things go bad so things can get even better lol. aha there is a method to my madness! **

**I remember getting incredibly flustered while writing this chapter because my dad was like two feet away watching TV LMAO!**

**anyway, loves and stuff xx**


	21. Chapter 21

The boy's advances caught Axel off guard and he froze for a second, not sure whether the boy wanted anything more than just a small kiss. He moved his hand slowly to the back of Roxas' head, gently running his fingers through the blonde's hair and Roxas slowly opened his mouth slightly and moved a little closer, telling him to react. Axel accepted his proposal and began to kiss him back, gently rolling his tongue across the younger boys lip. He felt Roxas shake slightly and heard him gasp. Axel moved his hand to Roxas' neck, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss even more.

Another whimper escaped the boy's lips and Axel relaxed and smiled a little. _Damn this boy is good,_ Axel thought to himself and he continued to kiss the boy, slowly and temptingly. He wanted to take him, he wanted to take him right there and then but knew better than to attempt it, he didn't want to scare the kid after he'd only just started to relax.

Roxas couldn't stop kissing the man. It was just like he was glued to him and he didn't even want to try and stop it. It all felt amazing and breathtaking and he didn't want it to end. He felt Axel rest a hand on his waist and move him to the side, making him lie down on his back; his lips still glued to Axel's.

Axel hovered over him, resting the top half of his body against the boy and Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, locking his arms around him and gently easing him down. He held to Axel's head and twisted his fingers in the red heads hair. Axel rested a hand on the boy's side and stroked gently, making him quiver beneath him a little. Axel smiled. This boy had an effect on him and it was clear that he had the same effect on him too.

Roxas moved his hands to the sides of Axel's face and held him in place for a second before slowly pulling away. Neither of their eyes was open and they both had shaky and deep breathing. Roxas held Axel, millimetres away from his lips and it drove the redhead wild.

_Don't torment, either end it or carry on but don't tease. _Axel moved in slowly and kissed Roxas again, just a small, soft kiss and then he pulled away, and repeated it again. Pretty soon Roxas grew tired and he held Axel to him and kissed him passionately again which is exactly what Axel wanted.

When Roxas pulled away again it was more definite and he opened his eyes and looked at Axel. Neither of them really knew what to say or do so they just settled for lying beside each other and cuddling before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Axel stirred and opened his eyes. He glanced over to the small blonde lying beside him and smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek and ear.

Roxas yawned and rolled onto his back, stretching and moaning loudly.

"Nooo... not yet." He groaned, eyes still closed. Axel smiled and Roxas rubbed his eyes as Axel caressed his hair, playing with it in his fingers for a while.

"I'm afraid so... we got pancakes for breakfast today Roxie." He told him and Roxas moaned but smiled.

"Hmm, pancakes." He stated and he sat up. Axel climbed out of bed and yawned, stretching and making his already hot body look even hotter to the small blonde. Roxas crawled out of bed and headed into the bathroom. He washed and did his teeth and then returned to get dressed.

"I'll meet you down there Rox I gotta shower." Axel told him as he started brushing his teeth. Roxas frowned.

"You had a bath last night... what do you get up to in your sleep?" he asked playfully and Axel smiled and winked. Roxas shook his head.

"I don't wanna know... I'll see you downstairs." He waved and left Axel to his own devices.

Axel smiled and shook his head at Roxas. He couldn't believe how he had changed and he loved it. The kid had completely opened up to him and everything was going perfectly. His brain switched to last night in the Jacuzzi. Man how badly had he wanted to just fuck his brains out right there and then? Too badly! And then with the bedroom too, man he never thought in a million years that Roxas would kiss him.

Axel was always the one to make the first move and he was rarely shy about it too. But last night the kid had caught him completely off guard. Just randomly sitting on his lap one minute and making out with him the next. Man oh man, intense wasn't the word.

Axel spat out the substance in his mouth and then turned on the shower. He stripped off and stepped underneath. The water was never hot enough for him, but it didn't really matter. He scrubbed down and then got dried and dressed. When he got downstairs, he took his seat, ruffling Roxas' hair as he walked past and then winked at him playfully.

"Axel?" Roxas started as his food was brought out. Axel looked at him and smiled.

"What is it blondie?" he asked as he tucked into the pancakes. Roxas smiled.

"I was just wondering... you have a gym here right?" Axel nodded and the boy smiled.

"I wanted to know if I can use it?" Axel frowned a little.

"Why? You're bodies fine the way it is." He told him and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"How would you know?" Axel winked and smiled and Roxas blushed a little.

"OK, but that's not the point, when I'm eating as much as I do here I wanna keep it this way." Axel laughed.

"Yeah no problem, Jax is my personal trainer, I'll assign him to you whenever you need to use it OK?" he told him and Roxas nodded, pleased with his Master's decision.

Roxas still couldn't get over half the things that had shocked him in the beginning. The size of the place, the niceness of it, the niceness of Axel, the casual laid-back attitude, everything about this whole situation made him smile with glee and he never wanted any of it to end... ever.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**OK! No more updating tonight! Oh erm by the way people i need you opinions please. I have another story which is also COMPLETED LIKE THIS ONE... **

**Do i wait until this story has finished before uploading or upload both together or what? i dont mind uploading oneshots but stories take more time lol **

**So erm... help please???? **

**Thanx all let me know what you though k?**

**Loves and stuff xxxx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey I know I suck OK? Microsoft is having a bitch fit and wont let me do anything to my stories so I've had to try and sort that out. But on the upside, I HAVE updated and I've done a brand new oneshot which was finished about ten minutes ago lol!**

**Not sure about it though, its pretty long so check it out and let me know what you think, its called Simply Delicious.**

**Anyway enough prattling, enjoy! **

Four months later, it was Roxas' seventeenth birthday. Axel ordered him breakfast in bed and when the maids came in to serve it him, Axel stood against the doorframe, watching his face light up as the maids started singing him happy birthday. They each handed him a small box and then they left, closing the door behind them.

Roxas looked at Axel, a smile beaming across his face.

"You told them?" he asked and Axel nodded once and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Course I did." He leaned in and gave Roxas a kiss on his forehead. They hadn't kissed on the lips since the first time. Axel had been waiting for Roxas to initiate something but he never had. It didn't really play on their minds much... well, it did Roxas. He was always wanting Axel to kiss him properly again but knew he wouldn't. But he was too nervous to initiate anything for him. Thoughts like, what if I wasn't good? What if I did it wrong? Blah, blah kept going through his mind and he just didn't have the confidence to kiss him first. And Axel wouldn't just incase he upset him.

"Happy birthday blondie." Axel whispered and Roxas smiled.

"Can I open them?" he asked shuffling in excitement.

"No, wait until after breakfast." Axel told him, smiling at him. Roxas pouted and sighed in aggravation.

"Aww please just one... I've never had a birthday before... please?" Roxas begged, putting his hands together and everything. Axel bit his lip. He hated it when Roxas begged, he always gave in. He just had one of those faces that were so adorable and so lovely and innocent and pure that he couldn't refuse him.

"One, and I mean one." he told him and Roxas jumped and clapped his hands, grabbing Axel and kissing his cheek roughly.

"Thanks Axel, you're the best... erm... which one do I open?" Axel rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know it's your birthday, you decide." Roxas nodded and picked up a rather large rectangular shaped box. It was white textured paper with a red ribbon and a small tag on the side. Roxas just examined it for a while, taking it all in and running his fingers along it, as though he were memorising it all with his hands.

Axel smiled at him.

"To Roxas, Happy Birthday, Texta." Roxas reiterated from the name tag and then he frantically ripped open the box, tearing off all the wrapping paper with phenomenal quickness, even Axel had to double take and then he examined it.

"Aww... what is it?" he asked, confused as he showed it to Axel. Axel smiled and laughed.

"It's a radio Roxas..." he told him and Roxas smiled at the present.

"Aww... what does it do?" he asked again as he shook the box, expecting it to make a noise. Axel took his arm gently.

"It plays music when it's plugged in, I'll show you how to work it later... now, shower, dried, dressed and breakfast." He told him as he ruffled his hair and left the room.

When he went, Roxas couldn't help but browse through the rest of the presents. Trixta, Maldrid, Malek, Dodge, Preestrax, Marlupsia... where was Axel's present!

Roxas shrugged it off and headed into the shower. When he was finished, he got himself dressed, and headed downstairs. He was surprised to see Demyx and Anastasia standing at the bottom of the stairs. Roxas hadn't seen them since they went to the theatre and he had missed Demy, even though he would never admit it to his face.

"Demy!!" he exclaimed, much to everyone's surprise and he ran down the stairs and threw himself round Demyx, jumping and latching his legs around the older man's hips and squeezing him tightly. Demyx laughed.

"Heya Roxas! You talking now that's great!" he exclaimed, clearly happy and hugging Roxas tightly. He glanced at Axel and Axel smiled and shook his head. _That kid..._

Roxas released Demyx and stood in front of him.

"Wow, Axel man he's changed! You've done a good job, I mean look at you, I hardly recognised you!" Roxas rolled his eyes, his hands on his hips.

"Demyx, I haven't changed that much." He told him and Demyx smiled and ruffled the kid's hair.

"Happy birthday Rox, here." he handed him a box and Roxas' jaw dropped as he took it. He looked at Axel and Axel sighed.

"Go on, last one!" he told him and Roxas opened up the box. Roxas' jaw dropped in shock. It was a really nice looking jacket, identical to the one that Axel and Demyx were wearing.

"There you go, you have something special now kid." Demyx commented and Roxas smiled and hugged him again, thanking him. Anastasia held out her hand, a tiny little thing in it, wrapped up rather carelessly.

"Here runt." She snapped and Roxas glared at her and took it. He opened it and stared at it blankly and then held it up. A horrible green and yellow tie. She sniggered.

"I put a lot of thought into it." she hissed and Demyx glared at her. Roxas smiled then, a cheeky little smile.

"Thanks, I'll be sure to ask to wear it especially for my funeral... 'Cause that's the only time you'd ever catch me in it." Roxas spat back viciously and Anastasia's jaw dropped, Demyx's jaw did the same while turning into a smile and Axel bit his lip, smiling at the boy's bitchy remark.

"Hm." Ana retorted and Roxas handed it back to her.

"Actually, why don't you look after it for me until then huh? I'm sure you'd get a lot more use out of it than I would, judging by your current attire." Demyx burst into hysterics and Roxas turned away from Ana and headed to the kitchen, ignoring the shocked expressions off everyone and the laughing fit from Demy.

Axel was completely speechless. He had never heard Roxas talk like that before, but then again he never had reason to when he was around. He had no idea Roxas could be so bitchy and if truth be told, it was kinda hot. He liked it a lot. He turned to Demy who was still in bits of laughter and glanced at Ana.

"Er... do you guys wanna stay for breakfast?" he asked with a small smile creeping up on his face and Demy nodded.

"Yeah sorry I gotta see more of that. Who knew Roxas had it in him? Well, figuratively speaking." Axel rolled his eyes and headed towards the dining room with the others.

Roxas sat in his seat and Axel sat beside him while the others sat opposite each other. Ana sat opposite Axel and Demy beside him. The waiters brought out the food and they started eating.

"So how old are you Roxas?" Ana asked as she turned to look at him. Roxas glared at her but she smiled back slyly. Everyone looked at Roxas and Axel smiled at him. Roxas arched an eyebrow and lay back in his seat.

"Seventeen why you wanna know?" he asked back and Ana shook her head.

"Just curious, unfortunately you're a bit young for me." she looked at Axel suggestively and smiled in a sexy way.

"Really? Aw shame, lucky me." he snapped and Ana turned to him, her face flushing slightly and her jaw agape. Demy sniggered and Axel smiled at Roxas and slid his hand under the table, resting it on his knee and squeezing lightly. Roxas turned and looked at him smiling and then leaned back up and continued with his food.

"So what's it like being seventeen and still not changing then, runt?" she asked and Demy glared at her.

Roxas folded his arms and leaned back.

"I dunno, what's it like being nineteen and still being a hoe?" Ana scowled at him and everyone froze. _Shit this kid can get bad,_ Axel thought and Ana's face turned into a grimace.

"You are one snotty little fucker aren't you?" she hissed, Roxas shrugged.

"Only to people I don't like." He replied simply and his coolness was getting to Ana. They stared at each other for a long time before Ana turned away and continued eating her food. Roxas smiled and raised his eyes before continuing with his own mound.

After a little while Ana and Axel engaged in conversation and Roxas listened patiently.

"I must say Axel I love the house, it's really nice." She told him, flirting a little with her eyes. Axel just smiled at her and Demy asked the waiter for more to drink. Seriously he got through water like there was no tomorrow. Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed. Axel felt a hand on his knee and looked to Roxas who was preoccupied with the paper and then he glanced at Ana. She smiled at him suggestively and winked and he cleared his throat and took her hand, pushing it away.

"Thanks Ana." She frowned a little.

"What happened to Tink? I liked Tink."

"I didn't." Roxas piped up and Axel smiled as Roxas glared at Ana. Demy froze, half way through putting a forkful of pancakes to his mouth. Ana blinked once or twice.

"Excuse me I don't believe I was talking to you." She snapped and Roxas smiled.

"So what are you doing now?" he replied and Ana shook her head and turned to Axel.

"Your bitch is mouthy, you should get that sorted out." She told him and now it was Axel's turn to glare.

"Anastasia... what have we said?" Demy told her firmly. Ana shook her head in annoyance.

"No, no I don't care, I'm not having someone talk to me like that and you shouldn't let him get away with it!" she was getting annoyed and Roxas watched with slight amusement.

"Sorry, I didn't realise we had entered an alternate universe, I mean last time I checked, this wasn't your house." Roxas told her and she frowned at him.

"And is it yours?" she asked.

"It's more his than ours, Ana." Demy told her, staring at her with icy eyes, in a warning to mind her mouth. Ana shook her head, her breathing becoming unsteady. She took a deep breath and silenced herself for the time being. Axel glanced at Roxas and Roxas raised his eyes, clearly annoyed with the woman. Axel leaned closer to Roxas and put his mouth to his ear.

"Don't worry, she'll be gone soon blondie." He whispered and Roxas smiled at him as he moved away. Demy and Axel engaged in conversation and left the two companions' to it and then out of nowhere Ana piped up to Roxas again.

"Personally I don't think you'll see the New Year in if you keep up with an attitude like yours, you'll be out on the streets again in no time." she told him as she sipped her water. Roxas just smiled and leaned back in his seat again.

"Just remember nobody is indispensable boy." She hissed and Axel looked at her, watching her carefully. He didn't like the way she was threatening Roxas, she had no right. She was not above him in any way and after her stunt earlier; he was starting to see why Roxas had flipped out so much before. Roxas smiled.

"I don't think I am. But I think you should get down off your high horse you've been put on because you are not better than me." Axel smiled and Demy started listening.

"Is that so?" Roxas nodded his head silently, still smiling at her. Ana leaned closer and smiled an evil smile.

"Don't count on it; I'm sure I could please your master a lot better than you could." Roxas just smiled and shook his head, licking his lips.

"I doubt that very much." Ana nodded.

"You're two years younger than me boy, respect you're elders... I mean I have two whole years over you. Obviously I'm going to have picked up a few tips." The conversation had seemed innocent enough at the start, after all a companion is meant to be able to please their masters in a non sexual way but Ana enjoyed turning things around like that.

Roxas' smile wavered slightly but didn't let it show too much.

"And you think that age is everything. Ah honey, you have so much to learn." Demy smiled and nodded and Axel bit his lip. He certainly hadn't drummed it into the kid to be a bitchy fucker but he was glad he had picked it up from somewhere. He was enjoying seeing this side of Roxas. Demy moved to Axel's ear.

"The kid's got a backbone Axel, fucking nice one." Axel nodded and they continued to listen. Ana sighed.

"Ok, well, _darling,_ we'll just see what happens. My bet is I bet you're on the streets by January 31st." Roxas smiled again.

"I bet you five thousand I'm not." Ana frowned and so did Axel and Demyx.

"Honey, you don't have five thousand." Ana hissed and Roxas shrugged.

"Doesn't matter I know I'm gonna win." Axel smiled and Demy couldn't stop his laughter any more and hid his face in his arm. Ana turned her attention from the older men back to the boy in front of her. Roxas smiled.

"You in or you out?" he asked and Ana nodded.

"I am always in." he nodded then and continued to eat his food, shunning her completely. Demy stood up and rested a hand on Axel's shoulder.

"Well Axel, it's been er... fun... interesting... entertaining... but we really must get going. Ana, come on." He told her and Ana stood up and walked to Axel. She leant down and placed a hand to his shoulder as Demyx walked out into the main hall.

"Don't forget where I am when you get bored." She whispered. Roxas rolled his eyes and Axel smiled at him.

"Why would I? Watching you get bitched down at by Roxas was the best fun I've had all morning." he replied without looking at her. Ana screwed up her face and walked off abruptly.

"Bye!" Roxas called after her, waving his hand unexcitedly and then he sighed and turned to Axel, who was watching him with an unusual expression in his eyes.

"What?" Roxas asked, spreading his arms and laughing slightly. Axel shook his head.

"You. I never realised you had such an acid tongue on you." Roxas smiled and blushed, sipping his water.

"Yeah well, you learn to after a while." Axel nodded and moved behind Roxas, wrapping his arms around his chest and kissing his neck.

"You were right about Ana, she is a slimy one. I'm sorry for not listening to you sooner." Roxas played with Axel's hair and smiled.

"It's OK, I don't wanna talk about her anymore, it's bad enough when she's here." Axel nodded.

"OK, well then how about... presents?" Roxas looked at Axel and Axel winked at him and they ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ana's a bitch and I hate her lol, we need a fanclub **

**Loves and stuff **


	23. Chapter 23

Roxas ran upstairs and jumped on his bed and then Axel came in and smiled. He sat in the corner of the chair and Roxas watched him pull out a video camera. His smile dropped as he remembered his last encounter with a camera. He looked at Axel and Axel smiled.

"It's OK blondie, I'm not a sick pervert, just for memories, cross my heart." Roxas smiled and nodded.

"I know... just... sorry." He replied and Axel winked.

"Don't mention it. Tell you what, how about I leave the camera for tonight?" Roxas frowned and then smiled straight after as he realised Axel's words.

"Why, what's going on tonight?" he asked, excitement getting the better of him. Axel winked and smiled.

"Ah, ah, ah... good things come to those who wait Roxie." He replied and he put the camera down and walked over to him, kissing his kneecap and stroking his thigh softly. Roxas smiled and ran his hand through his hair. Axel lifted his head and then indicated for Roxas to start on the presents.

Roxas did as he was told and unwrapped each one carefully and cautiously, a little more caring than before. He ended up with a stereo, some new tailor made clothes from the tailors downstairs, some new shoes and trainers and lots of sprays and stuff like that. He smiled at all his new things and Axel enjoyed watching the excitement on his face. It was never ending, every single present still showed the same amount of excitement and surprise and it was heart-warming to watch.

Afterwards, he tried on his new clothes and shoes and then decided he liked them. He wore a loose faded black tee with a loose pair of dark denim jeans, quite different from his old attire but equally fetching. Axel smiled and nodded in approval and then they headed out together. Axel drove to Demyx's house and Roxas frowned in confusion.

"Axel, what's going on?" he asked, concerned for his well-being. Axel smiled.

"It's bonfire night Roxie, we always have a huge party at Demy's on bonfire night. Don't worry, you'll enjoy yourself, I get to show you off to everyone." Roxas smiled nervously and Axel kissed his forehead.

"Just need to make sure no one tries to steal you." He joked and Roxas smiled as they got out of the car. Demy greeted them and told them that things weren't going to be ready until six so they went out for a meal. It was a really nice restaurant, very posh and everything was in a foreign language.

Axel told him what everything was and they ordered their food. Ana sat opposite Roxas, giving him dirty looks throughout the whole dinner. Afterwards, they headed back to Demyx's house and everything was finally ready.

Demy's house was really spacious and there was a massive table full of food, little party bites like sandwiches and crisps and chocolates and everything else you could possibly imagine. Roxas didn't think he had seen so much food in his life.

And then, in all the other rooms, it was full of people. Roxas clung to Axel and Axel smiled and kissed his hand.

"It's OK, these guys are alright, they're not going to hurt you." Roxas nodded.

"Just never seen so many people in my whole life in one place before." Axel laughed and after meeting everyone, Demy called for attention.

"OK, people listen up... erm, it's six thirty so food is now open if you want it, help yourself... there's alcohol in the back and if we run out which I doubt then there's more in the basement..." Roxas shuddered at the name and Axel squeezed him tightly.

"At seven we're going to light the bonfire and at nine we're starting the fireworks so make sure you're all outside. Aside from that, music's over there and just have fun." Everyone cheered and clapped and the music started.

"Look Roxie, help yourself to whatever you want OK?" Roxas frowned.

"Where are you going?" he asked and Axel winked at him and smiled.

"I will be back before the fire is lit. I promise." He told him. Roxas grabbed his jacket.

"Axel! Don't leave me with all these weird people!" Roxas told him, annoyed that his Master would even consider it. Axel sighed.

"Roxie, stay with Demy, I will be back before seven."

"Promise?" Axel smiled and winked.

"You know it." he placed a chaste kiss on Roxas' head and then turned and left. Roxas looked around for Demyx and when he found him, he stuck to his side. Ana frowned at him.

"What's wrong, did your Master abandon you?" she snapped with a laugh and Roxas glared at her.

"You know I think I prefer the outfit you wore this morning, at least that one looked better on." Roxas retorted and she walked over to him.

"You know if you have a problem with me just say so!" she said and Roxas smiled.

"Yeah I have a huge problem with you Ana you're just not worth the effort to do anything about it." he snapped back. Just then Demyx interrupted and took Ana by the wrist.

"Ana! Go and get some food... now!" he snapped and Roxas watched in fascination. He had never seen Demyx loose his temper before and it was weird. Demyx turned to Roxas.

"Ignore her; I think she's PMT-ing or something."

"What all the time?" Roxas asked with a smile and Demyx laughed.

"Good point kid." He told him and he led him away, getting him a drink and something to eat. Roxas couldn't take his eyes off the clock. The minutes felt like hours and it was horrible. When Axel finally returned Roxas greeted him with a warm hug and the rest of the night seemed to fly by.

Axel led Roxas outside to the back garden. It was massive and in the middle of the garden was a massive well made out of bricks. It was at least six foot wide and at least seven feet high and inside was a load of rubbish. Papers and cardboard and plastic and everything. Roxas' jaw dropped and he saw a huge podium in the center of the well and a fake dummy attached to it. Everyone was lining up and writing something on it and Roxas tugged at Axel's wrist.

"What on earth is that?" he asked pointing and Axel smiled and looked.

"That? That's the Guy, we all write a little something on there, usually our names and then we light it and watch it all burn. Demy usually tells stories around it or plays guitar or we end up dancing around it." Roxas smiled.

"Can we write on it?" Axel nodded.

"Yeah course we are, we do it every year! C'mon, let's get in line." They headed to the line and Axel lifted Roxas up to write on it before he wrote on it too and then Demy came and lit the fire. After a while it all went up in flames. Most people were outside sitting around the fire and some were inside dancing to the music and taking advantage of the food and the bar.

Axel sat on a log and pulled Roxas onto his lap, who sat there comfortably. Demyx sat beside Axel and took out his guitar. Roxas looked intrigued as he played and watched him as he sung. Demy had an amazing voice but that was what came when you played in a band all your life. Ana sat beside Demyx and watched him play and joined in song and pretty soon, the rest of the circle followed. Roxas remained silent, just smiling at the pleasant atmosphere and enjoying the music and watching the fire.

It was amazing, it was a starry night and the fire cast a dim warm glow on everybody around it. Axel looked quite at home. Roxas nuzzled into Axel's neck and kissed his neck softly and Axel shivered, caught off guard and stared at Roxas. Roxas laughed loudly and Axel smiled and shook his head. _Damn hot laugh. _

Axel thought Roxas had an amazing smile and an even more amazing laugh but he didn't do it often enough in his opinion, but when it came it was like a fountain.

They all continued like this and after a while, Demyx set up the fireworks.

Roxas watched in complete absorption as it emitted little colourful sparks and made that crackling noise. It changed from white, to red, to green, to blue to orange and then finally fizzled out.

"Some of these get a bit loud Roxie, OK?" Axel warned and Roxas nodded. Axel squeezed his hand and Roxas smiled.

"Thank you." He whispered and Axel blinked.

"For...?" he asked and Roxas smiled and started playing with the redhead's hair, finding out one spike and stroking it.

"An amazing birthday." Axel smiled and kissed Roxas' cheek.

"It's not over yet blondie." He told him and another firework went off. A big one this time. Roxas jumped and looked up at the sky as the rocket made a high pitched noise. Axel covered Roxas' ears gently and Roxas held his hand over the top, still looking at the sky. The rocket exploded and the sound was deafening. Roxas jumped and smiled, mouth open wide, his blue eyes twinkling in the moonlight. Axel looked at them and thought about how they reminded him of the sea on the at night time. His beautiful blue eyes and the twinkling of them just made him melt.

Roxas looked at Axel and they both smiled at each other affectionately.

"Back in a minute, nature calling." Roxas told him as he moved off Axel's lap and headed inside. By this point everyone was outside. He walked over to Demy and asked him if he could use the toilet.

"Yeah you don't need to ask kid, its upstairs last door on your right." Demy told him as he watched another firework. Roxas thanked him and headed inside. On his way he bumped into Ana who stopped him.

"Where you going runt?" she asked nastily. Roxas frowned.

"Toilet, why wanna come watch?" he asked and he tried to push past her. She grabbed his arm and pulled him backwards, opening the door that led under the stairs to the basement.

"I'll show you!" she snarled and she threw him in and locked the door, turning off the light.

"Let me out! Ana you little bitch let me out!!" he bellowed at the top of his voice, banging on the door but she had already walked off. Roxas bit his lip, trying desperately to not swear again. He really didn't swear if he could help it. He banged on the door again, loudly. He felt himself grow cold suddenly from fear and he swallowed thickly and tried to control his breathing.

"Axel! Demy! Ana let me out!!" he heard a rustling from down the stairs and jumped. _**Rats, no, no more rats!**_All of his memories came flooding back and he felt his eyes well with water.

"AXEL!!!" he whimpered, still calling out loudly. He suddenly forgot that he needed the toilet and was far too busy focusing on getting out. _**No one would be able to hear me over the laughing and loud music anyway.**_Roxas cowered in the corner and rubbed his arms, waiting patiently for someone to walk past. He stood up after a few minutes and continued to bang on the door, wiping away his tears.

"AXEL!!!" he screamed and he placed his head against the door in despair.

"Roxas?" Demy! Roxas banged on the door loudly.

"Demy get me outta here!" he screamed and he heard a click of the lock and didn't even wait for Demyx to open the door. He wrenched it open and threw his arms around Demy, shaking violently. His breathing was erratic and he felt dizzy and sick to his stomach.

"Shit man what were you doing in there?" Demy asked as he embraced him and knelt to his side.

"I... she..."

"Shh, it's OK Rox. You're out now." Demyx whispered and he put a hand to his chest.

"God your hearts beating ten to the dozen are you alright, do you take pills or anything?" Roxas shook his head and wiped the sweat off his forehead.

"No, I'll be OK... I just... really need the toilet." He stated and with that he walked upstairs. When we went back downstairs, he walked straight to Axel and sat back on his lap.

"Are you alright?" Axel asked concerned and suspiciously. Roxas nodded his head and hugged him tightly.

"Demy said he found you in the basement." Axel told him and Roxas breathed in through his teeth, hissing loudly as he looked around the place trying to find Ana.

"What happened? Somehow I find it hard to believe you'd just walk in there of your own accord." Axel told him, noticing the sudden anger in his companion's eyes.

"Ana, she locked me in there." He told him. Axel paused for a moment and then lifted Roxas and headed over to Demyx.

"Where's Anastasia?" he hissed and Demyx frowned. Roxas nudged Axel.

"Axel no don't, she's not worth it."

"She is to me." he snapped back and waited for Demy's reply.

"Erm, I'm not sure why what's happened?" he asked, clearly worried for his companion's safety.

"She locked him in the basement, that's what, where is she?" Demy raised his eyes and shook his head.

"I really don't know but when I see her, I'll have her about it don't worry. Hey kid I'm sorry OK?" Roxas nodded but Axel didn't seem affected.

"Just enjoy the rest of your night; I really am sorry she won't get away with it."

"Make sure she doesn't." Axel hissed and he sat back down with Roxas. Axel remained angry for a good fifteen minutes afterwards and then it was all forgotten. They continued to watch the fireworks and Demyx even got Roxas up to have a little dance with him.

Axel smiled, it was good to see the kid having such a good time and actually enjoying himself. When it got to half ten, a cake was brought out for Roxas with candles on it and the entire party erupted into singing him happy birthday.

Axel smiled from his seat and watched as the boy's face lit up all over again and his eyes filled with tears. He blew out his candles and then they took it back inside to cut up. He ran over to Axel and hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"You did that?" Axel smiled and winked.

"Course I did, did you like it?" Roxas' smile was impossible to get off of his face.

"Yes I did! Shocked though, and I cried!" Axel smiled and nodded.

"And blushed." Roxas just shook his head, still smiling.

"Can't believe it man..." he ran a hand through his hair and Axel pulled him onto his lap.

"Well, just you wait until we get back home."


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry, I know I suck recently at updating. I'm trying real hard though. I'm also working on tying up another longer story, plus I really wanna write the sequel for Simply Delicious as sooo many people said I should do it… **

**And a few have been asking about the sequel to Pyro's and Nympho's too so I need to think of titles and plots and how its gonna work and blah, blah. **

**Anyway enough of that, enjoy!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They continued with the party until the early hours of the morning and when it was finally time to go home, Axel drove them back. Roxas dozed in the front on the way and Axel woke him up gently when they reached the house. Roxas glanced at the time in Axel's car. 1:32 Am. He groaned loudly and headed into the house. Axel smiled and led him to his bedroom. Roxas collapsed on Axel's bed and Axel smiled.

"No sleeping just yet kid, I still got a few tricks up my sleeve." Axel told him and Roxas sat upright, looking at Axel with suddenly awake eyes. Axel opened his wardrobe and got into his usual nightwear and Roxas changed into his pyjamas. Axel walked towards the bed and handed Roxas a card.

Roxas opened it and read it all out loud...

"Blondie, happy birthday... all my love, Axel, kiss, kiss." Roxas smiled and he leaned up and planted a kiss on Axel's cheek and Axel handed him a bin liner, full of wrapped up presents. Roxas' jaw dropped and he smiled, his energy coming back along with a wave of excitement.

"Oh my god! Wow are these all for me?"

"Yeah, this is what I decided to get you." Roxas smiled as he took out each present and examined it before placing it on the bed carefully.

"What the entire market?" he laughed and Axel smiled and sat back. Roxas opened his first present. And then another and another and another.

Axel had really gone all out for him. He'd brought him the latest game console which just happened to be the PS2K and about twenty games to go with it, the latest hand held game, which was the Ninja600X with about ten games to go with it. He brought him a mobile, an iPod, a laptop with games to go with it, and a load of new plays for him to read.

Roxas smiled as he opened the last present and saw two tickets for the upcoming Macbeth play and he kissed Axel's cheek again.

"You didn't have to get all this for me." he told him and Axel smiled.

"Sure I did. But I have one last thing left to give you." And with that he pulled out a small box from his back pocket. He gave it to Roxas and he smiled and felt his eyes fill with tears. It was beautiful.

It was a crystal silver bracelet and matching chain.

"It's not silver, it's platinum, the best you can get, I had it custom made for you." Roxas felt a tear trickle down his face and Axel wiped it away gently.

"Axel it's beautiful. I could never wear this." Axel smiled.

"Well that is up to you, but I knew I had to get you something special." Roxas smiled and closed the box, placing it on the bedside table and then he sat on Axel's lap, straddling him.

"You certainly have a way don't you?" Roxas asked and Axel smiled and stroked the boy's face.

"Have you had a good birthday?" he asked softly and Roxas smiled and nodded.

"The best." He replied and Axel nodded.

"Good that's what I like to hear." They sat in silence for a moment and Roxas smiled and leaned forward, planting a kiss on Axel's lips, letting it linger for only a moment before pulling back. When he parted, he immediately moved in for another and this time Axel didn't hold back.

He kissed him passionately, letting his hands roam over Roxas' body and through his blonde hair. Roxas smiled and licked Axel's lip, gently moving his tongue to Axel's and massaging it with his own. Axel felt himself grow hot. Why did Roxas do this to him? He tasted so good, like ice-cream. _Mmm, _Axel smiled as Roxas' tongue gave in and let him enter his mouth. Axel's curious tongue explored it to the fullest and enjoyed teasing the boy who was wriggling against him. Roxas cupped Axel's face roughly and moved to Axel's neck, nipping lightly and sucking on his creamy flesh.

Axel shivered and let out a small moan as Roxas' mouth worked his neck; he had wanted this for months and was glad that it was finally happening. _Oh my god..._

Roxas licked from his collarbone to behind his ears and it drove Axel wild. Axel attacked the boy's lips and lay him down on his bed, kissing him passionately and wildly. Roxas let out a small whimper and he tangled his hands in Axel's fiery red hair, tugging gently to pull him even closer. Roxas had never felt a lust as strong as this, it was scorching. He wanted Axel and he wanted him right here and now.

Axel let his hand roam down the boy's body, down his waist and over his thighs, enjoying the tremble he received from the boy and smiling softly as he moved to kiss his neck. Roxas placed his hands to the base of Axel's back, pulling him closer gently and slowly as Axel's hands twisted round to the bottom of his own back and pulled him up.

Roxas' mind was racing. Would he be able to follow through with this? What if things changed between them? What if he freaked out? He didn't need another bad experience... and then there was the fact that he honestly didn't think he was gay... but yet he must be, mustn't he? Because he was lying underneath a man, letting him kiss him and kissing him back and actually enjoying it.

Roxas smiled and bit his lip as Axel kissed deeply into his neck and caused the hairs on his back and round the back of his neck to stand up on end. It was such a good feeling. He liked the way Axel could just smile at him and make him blush, he liked the way he melted when he touched him and how he grew physically hot to the point where you could fry an egg on him. He loved how his voice made butterflies in his stomach go crazy and loved how his eyes made him want to kiss him. He loved it all.

Axel kissed Roxas' jaw line and looked to him and Roxas smiled at him. Axel leaned closer and kissed his hot waiting lips again and Roxas kissed him back and then stopped. His head was hurting. He felt a sharp pain flow through the side of his head and he grabbed his hair and pulled, trying to make the pain stop.

"Ah!" he cried and Axel frowned and looked at him.

"Hey, are you OK blondie?" he asked and Roxas released his hair slowly, breathing irregular.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." he turned to Axel and noticed the concerned look in his eyes. He nodded his head again.

"Honestly, just a sharp pain that's all, its gone now." he told him, squeezing his hand to try and convince him that he was OK.

"Maybe it's best if you rest, you've had a long tiring day." Axel told him and Roxas felt his heart sink a little but he nodded and lay down. Axel had a point, it wasn't until then he realised just how tired he actually was, he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

He glanced at the clock... 2:54am.

Man it really had been a long day. Roxas lay on his side and felt Axel lie beside him, wrapping an arm around his body and pulling him closer. Roxas smiled and turned his head, kissing Axel on the lips before he fell asleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I know it was fairly brief but I'm trying… some chapters are longer, some are shorter lol, I think it just depends on how I felt at the time I was writing this. **

**Anyway, loves and stuff!!**


	25. Chapter 25

_When I awoke the next morning, Axel was already out of bed. I smiled and stretched as the memories of last night came back. God what a fantastic day. It was by far the best birthday I had ever had and I couldn't help but wonder how Axel would ever top that next year. I also decided, I liked bonfire night, it was beautiful._

_I jumped out of bed and walked into Axel's ensuite. I brushed my teeth and washed and then I jumped under the shower. I washed my body down and changed into my old clothes so my new ones could get washed and dried my hair; then I headed downstairs. When I got to the balcony, I heard Axel talking to someone. I looked over the banister and saw Demy. They looked as though they were having a pretty serious conversation. I bit my lip and coughed quietly to get their attention. They both looked up at me simultaneously and I smiled and waved as I skipped down the stairs._

_"Hey Roxas, how's things hanging?" Demy asked me and I nodded to him and smiled._

_"Yeah great thanks..." Demy cocked his head to the side and smiled at me and I walked towards Axel, wrapping my arm around him and hugging him tightly. Axel smiled and hugged me back._

_"Sleep OK?" he asked and I nodded and smiled, looking up at him and tiptoed up, kissing his lips softly. Axel wasn't that much taller than me, I had grown quite a bit since being here. I was probably up to his chest or stomach, somewhere like that. But it did annoy me that he was so tall. _

_I released Axel and turned to Demy._

_"How's Ana?" I asked, genuinely and Demy smiled and bit his lip._

_"OK." He replied. I frowned a little and Demy looked at Axel and I noted Axel nod his head. Demy held out his arms._

_"Come here kid." He told me and I glanced at Axel. Axel let his arm drop to his side and I walked over and received a strong hug off Demy. I didn't know why everyone was acting so oddly today. They seemed quite sad actually, and it was sort of worrying. Demy released me and smiled._

_"You got used to Axel's mood swings yet?" he asked with a wink and Axel laughed._

_"I think it's me trying to get used to his." He replied and I smiled and Demy patted my shoulders, ushering me towards Axel. _

_"OK, well I'm going to love you and leave you... er... I'll call you." He told Axel as he made a phone sign with his hand and Axel nodded and saw him to the door. It was a sunny day but it was still awfully cold. I shivered and sought out warmth inside Axel's jacket and he held me close. When Demy was out of sight, we headed inside and started with breakfast. _

_"What's wrong with everyone today? You all seem really, weird." I asked and Axel shook his head._

_"Nothing Roxie, we're fine." he replied and I decided not to push it. _

_A few days later, Axel took me to the Macbeth play. He informed me that Ana and Demy would meet us there and said that Demy attended nearly all of the plays he could, apparently he loved them. I couldn't help the comment that came from my mouth._

_"Guess I should expect a repeat of the last time we went to the theatre shouldn't I?" I asked coldly and Axel stared at me, his eyes a little angered by my random outburst. _

_"No Roxas... I told you already didn't I?" I sighed and crawled towards Axel. He was sitting in his big red leather chair in the main hall waiting for the ride and I sat on the floor in front of him. I rested my hands on his knees and opened his legs before I crawled closer and rested my head on his thighs, gently rubbing at his kneecaps._

_"Sorry, I didn't mean it." Axel smiled a little as he ran his hands through my hair._

_"Yeah you did... but its OK, I guess... you should get up, you're gonna get your suit mucky." He told me and I stood up and rested on his lap. He turned my face to his and kissed me softly, slowly running his tongue over my lip. I opened my mouth and he slipped it inside, his tongue finding out my own and caressing it. _

_I whimpered against him and felt my heartbeat quicken and my body grow hot. __**Damn hotness, why do you do this? Hmmm I want more... now! **__I gasped as his hands slowly moved to my chest and his head to my neck, kissing and biting lightly and suckling at my flesh. God it felt so damn good. _

_We were rudely interrupted by a car horn being sounded and Axel looked towards the door._

_"Mm, that's our ride, come on then blondie." He said, tapping my thigh gently. I jumped off his lap and we walked towards the car. We climbed inside and I watched him carefully. God I wanted him. I moved closer to him and he turned his head to look at me. I placed a hand to the side of his face and kissed him. It was a bit of a teasing kiss really, I moved in, kissed him slowly and softly and let it linger just enough for him to think it was going to be a long kiss and then I moved away, smiling and continued to look out of the window. _

_Axel hated it when I did this but I thoroughly enjoyed the consequences later so that was all that mattered. He'd usually end up tormenting me for a while with his kisses, move in and not actually kiss me or just plant the faintest smallest kisses across my neck, jaw and cheek before I'd give in and kiss him roughly. It was strange, just a few months ago if you had asked me if I would ever see myself letting another man touch me, I wouldn't have answered but I would be thinking __**fuck no! **_

_Yet here it all was. _

_We pulled up outside the theatre and Demy and Ana waited for us. Ana didn't look herself. I frowned a little and when I got closer I saw why. _

_She had a massive black ring under her eye and a small scab on her lip. Now, I didn't like Ana, but I was actually quite saddened to see that. I looked at her after embracing Demy and she glared at me._

_"I want to apologize for the other night, I'm sorry I locked you in the closet." I knew it wasn't genuine and she was just saying it because Demy had told her to but I nodded, my jaw still drooping from the shock of her face._

_"OK." I told her and Axel rested a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. He bent down a little to my ear._

_"You're staring, Roxie." He whispered and I blinked for the first time since seeing her and looked away._

_"Sorry." I muttered and Axel smiled and led me into the theatre. My mind was racing. __**What happened to Ana? Did Demy do it? He couldn't, he's too nice, he's a nice Master like Axel...**_

___We sat in the same seats we had last time, with one slight change, Demyx and Axel swapped places. I smiled at him tenderly as he sat down and he winked at me. I stole another glance at Ana. She sat erect; her hands in her lap and her head up high with no cocky arrogance in her face and her eyes were glazy. Demy sat beside her, one leg crossed and talking to her in her ear. It seemed as though those two were having problems._

_I glanced at Axel and shuffled closer to him. I was glad he was my Master. At least I never had to worry about getting slapped or us falling out. Things between us were perfect. _

_I enjoyed the play thoroughly and occasionally turned to Axel and told him what was going on... even though he knew; he let me tell him anyway. I was really excited about it all and I think he could sense it. _

_Near the end of the play I lay against the banister and closed my eyes, feeling ever so slightly sleepy. Axel stroked my back and I looked at him and he indicated for me to lie back. I did as he told me and was rewarded when he raised his arm and let me lie against his chest so I could watch the end of the play but drift off comfortably. _

_It was so nice to have him do that after the last time we went to the theatre. I stole a quick glance at Ana and she glared at me evilly. What was I thinking in feeling sorry for her? She's a nasty piece of work. I noted a small knowing smile stretch across her face and she smiled smugly at me. I ignored it and carried on with the play, she did that a lot and if anything, it was just creepy._

_When the play was over, we headed back outside. Demy was holding Ana's hand and Axel had his arm draped over my shoulders._

_"Erm, dinner on Friday night?" Demy asked and Axel nodded._

_"Yeah sure be round for seven." He told him and Demy nodded and headed to the car, waving and winking at me as he did. I smiled and waved as he opened the car door for Ana. Axel led me away to our own car and we got inside._

_"What happened to Ana's face? She looked like she had a pretty bad smack." I asked Axel and Axel looked at me. He was lying against the back seat, his legs spread out and his right arm at a ninety degree angle as he fiddled with his fingers._

_"Yeah well, she had it coming to her if you ask me." he replied heartlessly. I blinked and frowned._

_"What?" I asked and he looked at me again._

_"Well she's been taking off Demy for a good few weeks and he's let her get away with it, she goes out on her own, spends his money and the other week got caught with a bite mark on her chest and he hadn't done anything about it. She's been getting too big for her boots."_

_"So it __**was**__ Demy?" I asked, startled by what I was hearing. _

_"Well it wouldn't be anyone else would it?" Axel asked a small smile on his face. I sat back in my chair in complete shock._

_"I didn't think Demy was like that... I thought he was a nice man, like you." Axel nodded._

_"Oh he is. He's a fucking bigger softy than me. Trust me when I say he let that girl get away with murder, guess he's just got a longer fuse than I have but when he looses it, he looses it." I frowned not really understanding half of what Axel was saying._

_"What do you mean?" I asked and Axel smiled and sighed._

_"OK well, just between me and you... the first time she over stepped the mark, she stole two thousand from him..." my jaw dropped and Axel nodded._

_"Yeah I know, damn cheeky really considering that Demy found her in a brothel... but anyway, at that point, if I was her Master, I would have knocked her back to last Tuesday... but Demy being Demy didn't. Then she started going out on her own, and stopped telling him about it and was basically treating his house like a damn hotel. Sleep there at night, go out during the day that kinda thing..." I nodded and leaned closer, intrigued with the story he was telling me._

_"Again by this point I would have probably kicked the damn girl out. But Demy didn't really bat an eyelid. The final straw came the other night when he saw how upset she made you and he just lost it. Plus he knew that if he didn't do something about it then I would." I shook my head._

_"So it was my fault?" I asked sadly. Even though Ana was a royal nasty woman, I didn't like to think of me being the reason she got a beating. I had endured them all my life and I knew what it was like. Axel shook his head._

_"It was her fault Roxie, don't you dare blame yourself." I nodded and licked my lips._

_"So, anytime she oversteps the mark too far, she gets a smacking?" I asked and Axel nodded._

_"It's the same for any companion. You have rules you need to follow and if you break them, you have to learn from it." I felt fear grip my throat and clasp my heart. _

_Axel noticed my expression and held my hand._

_"Luckily for me I don't need to show you that side of me because you're a good, obedient kid and you do as you're told... unless you're throwing a hissy fit but that's few and far between." I swallowed before questioning it all further._

_"So if I broke a rule... I'd get a smacking?" Axel nodded his head._

_"Unless it was unintentional, like accidentally knocking over a glass and smashing it, or something. When you first came here, I made a point of telling you the rules and even if you had have broken them I wouldn't have done anything about it. But you're not new anymore, you know what I expect of you, and if you do piss me off, you learn not to, it's that simple." I nodded my head. It seemed like a fair enough point but I was still nervous._

_"If it's a one off I'll usually just tell you about it as a warning but if you continue pushing the buttons I will snap." Axel added and this made me feel a little more relaxed._

_"Do the rules change after a certain amount of time?" I asked and he shook his head._

_"Not really kid. Just the general really... you do as you're told when you're told, you don't break shit on purpose, you don't disrespect me or my guests, don't answer the door or phone unless I tell you to, don't skip your meals, always let me know where in the house you're gonna be and don't let anybody touch you. Pretty simple really." He told me and I nodded. There were more added in there from before. I licked my lips._

_"Why those specific rules?" Axel smiled._

_"They're just __**my**__ rules. Demy has different ones to me." _

_"But why those in particular?" I asked and he sighed._

_"Because I don't like people disobeying me, so do as you're told... I pay a lot of money to have pleasant things around me so don't break them... I don't want people thinking I have a companion like Demy so don't disrespect my guests... you don't answer the door or phone because I'm funny like that... you let me know where you're going to be because if I need you or if there's a fire and I don't know where you are it could be really bad... and nobody touches you because you are mine. I get very possessive with my companion's I think you should know that." I smiled and nodded. They seemed like good enough reasons._

_"What about Demy?" I asked and he licked his lips and thought._

_"Ah Demy, is an exception. He's my best friend. He still sometimes asks if it's OK, like if he wants to give you a hug or sometimes if he wants to talk to you, he'll ask me first... it's just out of respect really. That rule is pretty basic for everyone. Just polite really, but Demy's OK, I know he wont try and hit on you so...." I laughed and Axel smiled at me. I shook my head. Demy hit on me? Yeah that would be quite funny._

_"OK so what are the rules between companion's?" I asked. Axel shrugged and smiled._

_"Anything goes really. That's why me and Demy don't really interrupt when you and Ana have your little spats. We know it won't escalade into anything too serious but it's fun to watch and see who has more spine." I nodded my head._

_"But if it did get serious, could Demy smack me?" Axel shook his head._

_"No. That's one rule that is the same to anyone, if anybody else lay's a finger on you or even shouts at you aside from your Master, it causes uproar. Say if Demy shouted at you that would cause a war between me and Demy. It's not allowed." _

_"But you snap at Ana." Axel smiled._

_"I'm different. I don't care whether it starts a war and Demy knows it. If I think someone is acting out of line with my companion, and their Master isn't doing anything about it, I will step up. Simple as. But you usually have to address the Master and tell them to do something about it first. Demy understands though, he knows that sometimes my mouth runs away with itself before I can stop it." I smiled at him and leaned in and kissed him. I was glad that I had Axel as a Master. At least if he thought I was stepping out of line he'd warn me first instead of letting me walk all over him and then just attack me like how Demy does with Ana._

_But Ana deserved it. I don't know how she could treat Demy like that. I mean Demy's not even my Master but I would never treat him like that, yet alone consider behaving that way to Axel. It was just wrong. _

_We pulled up outside and we entered the main hall. _

_"So, Ana goes out of the house on her own?" Axel nodded in reply as he hung up his jacket._

_"Yeah, stupid girl." I removed my jacket and hung it up beside Axel's._

_"Hmm, what does she do?" Axel shrugged._

_"No idea Roxie, just know that the other week she broke the ultimate rule by returning home with a bite mark on her chest that Demy hadn't given her." I bit my lip._

_"You think she's going back to the brothel?" I asked and he sighed._

_"Most likely, some people get into a pattern and they just never change. They aren't comfortable with things that are different to them." I laughed loudly._

_"Well I wasn't used to this but I turned out OK!" I exclaimed and Axel smiled. I shook my head._

_"Personally I think that's just an excuse, I mean seriously, if you're not used to having something and then you get given it, sure it might be weird at first but not after a couple of months because that becomes your routine..." Axel nodded._

_"Yeah I know Rox. This is why I'm more lenient in the beginning." I smiled then and threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly._

_"I promise to never displease you like that." I told him and I heard him laugh a little and he lifted my head to him and kissed my lips._

_"I know you wouldn't, blondie. You haven't displeased me once yet so I know you wouldn't." I smiled at him and hugged him._

_"I'd have more to loose than just a nice place to stay." I told him and he smiled and lifted me off my feet, kissing me amorously._

_"Bed time I think?" he asked and I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. I was tired. That play and everything else had caught up to me. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Loves and stuff xx**


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning, Roxas was awoken by Axel gently stroking his face. He stirred and smiled and then finally stretched out.

"Mmm... hey." He groaned, between rubbing his eyes and squinting from the sunlight. Axel smiled and leaned in to kiss him.

"Hey gorgeous. Come on, let's get you up and ready, we're going out somewhere special at five thirty tonight." Roxas blinked and then smiled and sat up.

"Where?" Axel winked at him, stroking his face adoringly.

"It's a club especially for people like you and me." he told him and Roxas thought for a moment.

"A gay-bar?" he asked, his nose wrinkling up slightly. Axel couldn't help but smile and he tried to stifle a small laugh. He raised his eyes and licked his lips, not really sure on where to put himself.

He leaned a little closer and ran his fingertips across Roxas' lips.

"I didn't know you were gay, Roxas." He teased and Roxas smiled at him and kissed the tips of his fingers, blushing slightly. Axel shook his head and tried to control himself.

"No, not a gay-bar... come on, I'll tell you more on it later, you need to shower and have breakfast." Roxas shook his head.

"Oh Axel, is it OK if I shower later on this afternoon? It's just that I'm working out with Jax today..." Axel smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that would make more sense. Come on then, breakfast before you start your workout." Roxas nodded and jumped out of bed and headed to his wardrobe, he didn't know when it had happened but half of the clothes from his wardrobe had ended up in Axel's. He took out a white strappy tee and a pair of loose grey jogging bottoms and then his old trainers.

Axel headed downstairs, telling him it was the English breakfast today with juice and when Roxas was dressed he headed downstairs, throwing a really baggy black jumper over the top to hide his body. Roxas knew he had a great body, Jax had been working him hard and he had been working himself hard and he had a body to die for... he just didn't want Axel to see it yet. Last time Axel had seen his body he was still this tiny little scrawny thing and he thought it would be a pleasant surprise to see how much progress he had made

His body was toned and taut and his arm muscles were quite muscular and he actually looked like a seventeen year old now, which had pleasantly surprised him.

Axel blinked when Roxas sat at his seat; he had never seen him in his working out clothes before and they suited him quite well. They ate breakfast and then Jax approached Axel.

"Sir?" he asked and Axel nodded, letting Jax talk to Roxas. Roxas had never noticed this before and he smiled at Axel and then turned his attention to the blonde haired man in black clothes.

"Hey Roxas, how's it going?" Roxas nodded and smiled. Jax turned his attention to the empty plate.

"Roxas man its unreal how you can eat and keep off the weight; you're as bad as the Master over there." Roxas looked at Axel and Axel just smiled and shook his head, turning his attention back to the newspaper.

"You ready to sweat a bit?" Jax asked and Roxas stood up and nodded.

"Yeah come on let's get to it." he said and he ran over to Axel and kissed his cheek.

"Come for me at about three?" he asked and Axel nodded and watched him run off with Jax. Jax was a nice enough bloke, he did what he had to do and Axel was fine with that. He left the table and headed to his art room. He hadn't worked on a sculpture for a long time and he was ready to start one again so he sat down and began making sketches of what he could make.

Pretty soon, it was three. Axel made his way to the gym and looked through the open door. Roxas sat in one of the machines, his arms wrapped around the massive metal beams and his feet underneath more in front of him. He pulled the beams together and hit them three times in the middle before releasing them and lifted the weights with his legs and bounced them three times before letting them fall and did it all in perfect unison. He was talking to Jax and Jax listened while counting in Roxas and tapping his foot to the music.

Axel smiled and knocked on the door. Roxas turned and looked at him, smiling.

"Three o clock blondie, time to wrap up." Roxas nodded and released the bars and jumped off the machine. He had taken off his loose jumper and Axel couldn't lie, Roxas had gotten fit.

His eyes took in every single muscle and curve and he found himself staring at him, hungry to see more. Roxas took the white towel from Jax and patted his sweat covered body down, downing the water.

"You did fucking superb today Roxas, same time Monday?" he asked and Roxas nodded, slightly out of breath from the work out. His tee stuck to his body and Axel noticed how toned he looked on his body then and then turned his attention to his arms. _Fucking hell, you look good. _Roxas smiled at Axel and they walked to their rooms.

"So, where is it you're taking me, I need to know so I can dress for the occasion?" Roxas teased as he threw the towel in the wash basket in his room and ruffled his sweaty hair.

"It's a dom/sub club." He stated and Roxas looked at him, a little confused and a little worried.

"Don't worry, its nothing big, just like a normal club only with more dressing up. You'll be fine. I have a few proposals for you anyway. Find out whatever you want and meet me in my room when you're ready." He told him and left, closing the door behind him. Roxas headed into the shower and got himself clean and sweat-free. He dried himself and made himself look presentable and sprayed some of his deodorants he had for his birthday. He really liked the Lynx at the moment, it was really nice.

Then he headed to his wardrobe and opened it up. He looked through his clothes and then smiled when he thought of the perfect outfit. He pulled out a tight black tank top and a tight pair of black jeans. He smiled as he admired himself in the mirror and then headed over to his bedside table and pulled out a brush and the hair gel. He spiked his hair up, running the thick, sticky substance through his blonde hair and spiking it up in random spikes. He smiled and then pulled out a black eyeliner and applied it to his eyes, flinching slightly from poking himself in the eye with it.

He'd never really experimented with make up before but he decided he looked good like this. He smiled at himself and put on a black pair of boots and the jacket Demy had brought him for his birthday. He zipped it up and checked himself out once more before heading to Axel's room.

He knocked on the door and waited.

"Roxie?" Axel called and Roxas smiled and coughed.

"Yeah it's me, do you want me to get a ride for us or...?" Axel opened the door and blinked several times at his companion. _Damn kid you look fine! Fuck me!_ He had never seen the kid in all black before and he absolutely loved the make up and the hair. He couldn't really see much of what he was wearing, his jacket was zipped right up and the zip finished at half way down his thighs and then flowed down to his ankles. But what he could see, he liked.

"Damn Roxie look at you. Man oh man, I'm apologizing in advance if I can't keep my hands off you tonight." Axel said and he turned away quickly and walked into his room, trying to hide the fact that he wanted to fuck the kid right there and then. Roxas smiled and licked his lips. This was turning out to be a very interesting night.

"Erm, I think... there's a few accessories I'd like you to wear." Axel told him as he walked over to his wardrobe. Roxas sat on the bottom of the bed and waited patiently. Axel pulled out a few gothic looking bracelets, thick black leather ones with silver spikes. Roxas' eyes widened and he smiled.

"Ah cool! Mine!" he stated and Axel smiled and put one on each of his wrists. He then turned back to the wardrobe. Roxas looked at what Axel was wearing. He wore his usual jacket and a black under jacket with a white shirt and black jeans and boots. Roxas smiled as he checked him out and then Axel returned with a shackle and chain.

"OK kid, stand up." Axel told him and Roxas stood up and moved across the other side of the bed away from Axel.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no... I'm sorry I don't think I can do that Axel..." he told him and waved his hand in dismissal.

Axel frowned at the boy's comments and shrugged.

"Why? What is it?" he asked and Roxas shook his head, eyeing the shackle and chain carefully.

"Axel, please don't make me..." Roxas pleaded and Axel tilted his head to one side, not understanding the boy's complex.

"Axel I..." Roxas began rubbing his neck and shaking his head. _What is it kid I'm not a mind reader?_

Roxas bit his lip and looked from the shackles to Axel and then back again. Roxas closed his eyes and sighed as he fought back the memories of Xeon whispering to him as he pushed himself into him again and again.

"Shut up, shut up..." Roxas whispered and Axel frowned, clearly getting concerned. Roxas put a hand to his head and let out a shaky sigh before he slowly walked towards Axel. Axel watched him carefully and then Roxas nodded his head and stood in front of him.

"Turn around blondie." Axel whispered softly and Roxas did as he was told. He heard the clasp open up and felt the cold metal wrap around his neck as Axel gently closed it and locked it. Roxas listened to the clinking of the chain and he bit his lip.

"There you go, wow don't you look sexy?" Axel told him and he pulled him to him and kissed him roughly. Roxas felt himself relax and Axel smiled and they walked down to the main hall to wait for their ride.

When they got in the taxi, Axel decided to ask Roxas what his problem was earlier in the bedroom.

"I have a phobia of being tied up and having things around my neck... after like... Malex and that lot... I mean being tied up in those things in a basement for months on end and getting raped makes me remember when I see those things... Sorry I freaked out so much." Axel realised then where he was coming from and he smiled and pulled Roxas close to him

"Roxie, I'm sorry, I completely forgot." Roxas smiled and nodded.

"It's OK." Axel smiled and shook his head

"Roxie, I'm not Malex and Xeon..."

"I know but I..."

"Listen..." he told him and Roxas looked up at him and listened attentively. Seeing the hurt in Axel's eyes made him feel really bad.

"I'm not doing it for my own sick twisted pleasures kid... you can't hold on to your bad memories forever, that's the whole point of forgetting the past, you make good memories to replace the bad ones." Roxas shook his head.

"But you can't expect me to forget stuff like that..."

"I never said that blondie... all I'm saying is maybe you should at least try it because otherwise you'll never get over it." Roxas nodded.

"Which is what I decided in the end." He said with a smile as he pointed to the shackle. Axel nodded.

"I know, and I respect you for it... I'm proud you put your fears behind you and trusted me enough to do it for me." Roxas kissed Axel's cheek.

"I trust you with my life, Axel." Axel smiled and stroked the boy's face before kissing him softly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Loves and stuff. Thanx to all for being so patient with me. I know my last really long story was updated pretty much every night but I think it works out better this way. **

**Loves and stuff for the ever! xx**


	27. Chapter 27

_We pulled up outside a club that was right on a corner and a small dark alley was to the left of it. It was a single red door that was chipped and had gold handles. A scary looking man and woman stood at the entrance. A red neon sign was above the door and kept on flashing as though it were about to go out at any second, it read 'BloodLust'. I stepped out of the car with Axel and Axel said something to the driver before standing beside my side and letting me take it all in._

_The people on the door looked really scary. The man wore a tight leather pair of trousers and boots with buckles and spikes on them. He wasn't wearing a top and sported his incredibly muscular body and nipple piercings. He had a lot of tattoos and had short blonde hair. He wore a lot of makeup and had his ears pierced and a nose ring. I bit my lip and slipped my hand into Axel's. He looked really, really scary. _

_The woman wore a tiny leather skirt and fishnet stockings and PVC boots. She wore a purple and black corset and a fishnet top over the top and PVC gloves. She had fairly short black and red hair and had a lot of makeup. She was sucking on a red lollipop and playing with her lip and tongue piercings. _

_"Come on blondie, let's get out of the cold." Axel whispered and he led me towards the door. The man stood up and I felt my grip on Axel's hand tighten. _

_"Hey Rex, you gonna let me in tonight or are we going to have a problem?" Axel asked with a smile and the man laughed._

_"You know we never have a problem Ax, who's the newbie?" he turned his attention to me and for once I didn't find myself shying away._

_"Roxas." I told him and Axel blinked at me, not believing that I had just spoken to someone without freaking out. The man nodded._

_"Roxas eh? Cool. Name's Rex and this is Shauna." The woman winked at me and I turned my attention back to Axel. He opened the door and inside was a small hallway, just big enough to fit about five people in. He pulled out a book and jotted down our names and then stamped our hands with black ink. It was a pair of handcuffs and then he let us go in. _

_We stepped inside the hallway and in front of us, were a massive pair of steel double doors with chains being draped in the shape of an 'X' on each door. Real chains! I could hear the drums and guitar playing from inside and I wont lie, I was a little nervous. I'd never been to a club before yet alone one like this. _

_"You OK Rox?" Axel asked and I nodded and smiled and he nodded back and pulled on the chain, pulling me to him and kissing me. I smiled. __**Hmm, I could get used to this...**_

_"Come on then." He whispered and he opened the door. Inside, was massive! It was the biggest room I had ever seen. It was full of tables and a dance floor and little booth like things around the sides of the room. There was a balcony above us where there were loads of dancing girls all dancing practically on each other and there were a few dancing girls in cages pottered around the place too. There were a few tables with poles on and it looked really snazzy from the inside. Very deceiving._

_Flashing lights filled the place and the music was loud... then I realised it was live! I looked over to the stage and noticed that there was a band playing amidst all the dancing people and Axel led me to a table near the front where we could watch the band and watch the dancers. _

_The place was full of Masters and companions. Some of which looked like they were petrified to even breathe and some that were happily enjoying themselves. Just then Demy came over._

_"Hey fellas, everything alright?" he asked and Axel nodded and gave him a warm hug. He winked at me and then his jaw dropped._

_"Wow, Roxas!" he said and then he purred at me and gave me a huge hug._

_"Fucking hell I hardly recognised you." Axel just smiled and watched for my expression and it was obvious that I was shocked by Demy's comments. After a while he left with Ana and Axel smiled and ordered us a drink. _

_I found out that I actually liked it when Axel played with the chain, he'd tug at it everytime he wanted me closer and I loved it. A few people came round and started taking our photo's and we posed for them as requested and it was a really good night. _

_"Not as bad as you thought?" Axel asked and I shook my head._

_"I'm really enjoying it actually." I told him as I sipped my drink. Axel winked at me and I smiled and blushed slightly. __**Gah! I really need to get this blushing thing under control! **__I knew why I was doing it... my mind was racing with thoughts that I shouldn't be thinking but couldn't help thinking._

_After a while, I decided I wanted to torment Axel a little bit. I turned to him and stroked his neck, which I knew was overly sensitive and smiled at him._

_"Come and dance with me." I said and he shook his head._

_"No. I don't dance, if you want you can grab Demy and I'll watch but I'm not dancing." He told me and I smiled and shook my head._

_"I don't think you'd approve of that Axel." I told him and he smiled and moved closer._

_"Why? What's the worst you could do?" he teased and I smiled and shook my head._

_"You would be very surprised." I whispered and he smiled then and licked his canines. It was only then that I realised that they looked quite sharp, pointed. Not excessively so that he looked like some sort of vampire, but still quite sharp. _

_"Why don't you show me?" he whispered and I felt the butterflies in my stomach start up all over again. The hairs on my arms stood up and I felt a tingle shoot up my spine. I smiled at him and touched his cheek, pulling him a little to me and placing my lips to his ear._

_"Is that a dare, or a double dare?" I whispered as I gently kissed his earlobe. He quickly held me away, a lustful look in his eyes and shook his head._

_"Behave... and it's neither... it's an order." He replied and I smiled and licked my lips. I loved how much I could drive him wild, with the simplest things, but to be fair, he had that kind of effect on me. _

_"Demy!" he shouted and waved at Demy to call him over. Demy came running over and sat beside me._

_"What?" he asked and Axel pointed to me._

_"Roxas wants to dance, would you do the honours?" Demy smiled and winked at him._

_"Would I ever? Come on short stop let's see your moves." I smiled then and shook my head. Axel smiled, assuming I'd back out._

_"Changing your mind, blondie?" he asked and I looked at him and smiled. In all honesty, I didn't really feel too good about dancing with Demy, I mean I wouldn't usually mind having a dance with him but this was different, and I didn't want him getting into trouble for it... which he would. I shook my head._

_"Not at all I just don't want Demy getting in trouble." I told him and Axel smiled._

_"I doubt you'd be able to do anything to get Demy into trouble... seriously, it's just a dance." He replied and winked at me. Demy smiled at Axel. I sighed and stood up and Demy clapped._

_"All right, hey, hey... come on Roxie I'll meet you on the dance floor." he told me, hitting my back playfully and standing on the edge of the dance floor. I unzipped my jacket and slipped it off, resting it where I was sitting. Axel's jaw dropped and he smiled at me seductively. I heard Demy clap from behind me._

_"Woah go on Roxas. Strip, strip, strip!" Axel looked at Demy, smiling and shaking his head._

_"You're not helping!" he told him and I heard Demy laugh. I shot Axel a devilish smile before I turned and walked to Demy, who was also in awe._

_"Wow Roxas, when did you get so hot?" he asked and I rolled my eyes._

_"Shut up." I told him and I stood in front of him and rested my hands on his hips. Demy smiled at me and rested his hands on my shoulders and started to sway his hips to dance with me innocently. I smiled at myself. This could end up being quite interesting. I danced normally for a few songs and then began to really play up. Somehow, we had turned slightly so Axel could watch us both from the side and I licked my lips. I slipped my hand into the straps on his black jeans and pulled him to me, making our hips collide. Demy glanced at Axel and I looked to the ground, trying to hide the faint smile that I knew would spread across my lips sooner or later._

_Demy turned his attention back to me and continued to dance. I rested one hand on his shoulder and looked at him. He smiled and tilted his head to one side._

_"Something's telling me you're doing this for a reason." He told me and I smiled then and grinded my hips against Demy's._

_"And what reason would that be?" I asked and Demy bit his lip, trying to not get turned on by my moves. _

_"Er... I don't know, you tell me." I gyrated my hips again and this time there was more contact and I smiled at his reaction. He turned to look at Axel and then turned back to me, putting his lips to my ear._

_"You're going to get me in trouble..." he told me and I smiled then and shook my head._

_"Nah, it's only a dance right? I can't do anything to get you in trouble right?" he shook his head as I grinded my hips again and pulled him even closer then raised my arms and continued to move my hips, backwards and forwards, rubbing myself against Demy._

_Demy shook his head and I noticed his flush. He moved to my ear again._

_"You're a bad boy, Roxas." He whispered, his voice frustrated from my sexy and teasing moves and I smiled._

_"Haven't even started yet." I replied and I turned around to face Axel full on so that Demy was now behind me. I took Demy's hand and rested it on my hip and looked at Axel. He was watching me like a hawk, his eyes showing me that he thought I was being a massive tease. I smiled at him and continued to move against Demyx, rolling my hips and reaching a hand up and placing it to Demy's neck. I smiled and closed my eyes, completely absorbed by the music and just moved my body; using my hips to the best of my advantage and thriving in the fact that I was being watched. _

_I wont lie, knowing Axel was watching me move and dance, and knowing it was turning him on, made me enjoy it all the more and actually turned me on quite a bit. Demy was being careful, he wrapped his other hand around my stomach and I moved back against him, letting Axel take in the view and then I looked at him. His eyes were full of covetousness and I knew he wanted me. I smiled and licked my lips and Axel shook his head at me, clearly becoming frustrated. Demy smiled at Axel's reaction and moved to my ear._

_"Roxas, I think he's going to come over and fuck your brains out." Demy whispered and I smiled and laughed a little, turning round to face him. _

_"Shut up." Demy smiled at me and I continued to dance with him._

_"Seriously, if I were in his shoes, I would have by now." I smiled at him and shook my head._

_"That's because you're a sex addict." I told him with a wink and he hit my arm playfully. After the dance, Demy moved away from me, smiling._

_"Thanks for the dance Roxie, I never realised you had so many good moves." He winked at me and I smiled. We headed back over to Axel and Demy held out his hand and Axel shook it firmly. _

_"Axel, I gotta say, I'm a little hot under the collar now, next time you want him to dance with someone, you're going to have to get someone else to do it." Axel laughed a little and Demy turned to me._

_"Hey Roxie, safe to say I wont be able to look at you in the same way again, thanks." He joked and then he walked off. I stood in front of Axel and let him look at me. His eyes roamed from my face to my feet and then back up again. I smiled and he shook his head._

_"You're not funny." He told me and I rolled my eyes._

_"So why are you smiling?" I asked and he laughed a little and I sat on his lap, straddling him and he bit his lip, trying desperately to keep himself under control. _

_"You really should have come to dance Sir; I would have preferred to dance with you." Axel shook his head at me and frowned a little._

_"Don't call me that!" he said with a smile and I licked my lips. I moved forward so that I was just millimetres away from his lips and looked into his eyes._

_"You know, we could have a dance, without you having to move." I told him and I brushed a soft kiss to his cheek, resting my hand on his chest. Axel was on fire! His skin was hot and his breathing was slow and deep and I could feel the heat of his body through his jacket and his shirt. He took a deep breath before answering._

_"Oh really? And how do you think we could do that?" he asked and I smiled as I kissed down his face to his neck, placing soft lingering kisses to him. He tilted his head back and I got more room and licked gently at his throat._

_"Easy... do you want me to show you?" I asked and I looked him in the eyes. Axel bit his lip, slightly nervous at what I could do. I shrugged._

_"I mean, I can't be __**that**__ bad, can I?" I asked mockingly and Axel pulled roughly on my chain. I flew forward and he kissed my ear._

_"I don't mind how bad you get Roxas; just make sure you can handle what I give back to you." He whispered and I felt my heartbeat quicken to twice its normal speed. __**Argh, don't make promises you're not going to keep... god I want you so bad! **__I smiled and sat back up._

_"Can you handle it?" I asked and Axel smiled and shook his head._

_"I'm not sure yet." He said and I laughed with him. I placed my hands to his shoulders and began moving to the music while still straddling Axel's hips. Axel bit his lip as he watched me move and rested his hands on my ribs, running his thumbs gently over my body. I felt his hands lower to my hips and I smiled at him and winked. He blinked twice, not believing that I had just winked at him. I had never done that before and it clearly shocked him. _

_I moved my hips a little and watched Axel have to stifle a small gasp and then he sat up and pulled me to him, kissing me madly. I didn't resist and I heard Demy clap and cheer. I personally hadn't realised that I had gotten an audience but I didn't care. _

_Axel moved to my ear and nipped gently._

_"I want to take you home, right now." he whispered and I smiled and held him to me tightly. __**God I want you to take me home... **__I smiled and touched his lips, stroking them and his face lightly as I made him look at me._

_"Good things come to those who wait."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hee hee, Roxas was soo fun to write in this chapter. Naughty Roxas is HOTT! I'm going to post an extra chapter just cuz all you guys are so great XD **

**You make me smmiiiillle!!**

**Loves and stuff.**


	28. Chapter 28

When it got to the early hours of the morning again, Axel called for his ride. He picked up his mobile and tapped in the number, smiling at Roxas playfully. Roxas sipped his drink through a straw and smiled back at him, then rested his drink on the table and leaned over to Axel, pulling down the collar of his shirt and kissing his neck.

"Yeah Reg? Ah!" the redhead gasped as Roxas bit lightly on his neck and Axel felt Roxas' lips stretch into a smile. He smiled himself and rested his hand to Roxas' head, gently tugging at his hair.

"Yeah can you come pick me up? OK, ten minutes." He told him and then he hung up. Roxas stopped and looked at him. Axel smiled and shook his head.

"You better start behaving yourself." He told him as a small smile graced his lips. Roxas rested his head on Axel's shoulder, still looking up at him.

"Thought you liked it?" he whispered with a small pout and Axel found him almost irresistible.

"I do, but that's not the point." He told him in between laughs and Roxas smiled and kissed him heatedly. He loved how Axel felt so good against him, and loved how electric their kisses and touches were. It was like every kiss and touch was as intense as the last one. Every time Axel touched Roxas; it made him hot and made the hairs on his body stand up, he shivered and his pulse quickened and his breathing became shaky. It was almost like having a panic attack and an orgasm at the same time.

Roxas felt Axel run his tongue over his bottom lip and he gasped, opening his mouth and allowing Axel entrance. Axel took full advantage and pulled Roxas onto him, holding him close as he kissed him. Roxas was so caught up in it all he was forgetting to breathe and when he pulled away; his breathing was nearly as shaky as all the other times. Axel smiled at him and planted a soft kiss on his neck.

"Come on blondie, Reg will be here with our ride in ten minutes so we better wait outside." He told him, tapping his thigh. Roxas nodded and got off of Axel.

"I'm gonna say goodbye to Dem." He said and Axel nodded and watched Roxas walk over to Demy. Demy smiled at Roxas and winked playfully and Roxas leaned forward and gave him a hug.

"We're going now, so see you... Friday right?" he asked and Demy nodded and smiled. This kid was so sweet, and damn was he hot. But Demy knew better than to even attempt anything with him, Axel would have his liver on a plate for breakfast if he did, and there was no exaggeration there. Plus he just wouldn't do that to his best friend anyway.

"Yeah Axel still want us round for six?" Roxas shrugged.

"As far as I know, but give him a call anyway to make sure." Demy nodded and Ana glared at Roxas.

"See you soon Roxas!" she hissed and Roxas nodded.

"Yeah see you soon." He replied as nice as he could. He glanced around the table and noticed one man in particular. He wore a red silk shirt and a black pair of leather trousers and a long leather coat. He had black spiky hair and... Grey eyes.

Those eyes.

Roxas recognised him instantly and felt fear clutch him and he couldn't move from the spot. Xeon stared back at him with cold eyes, filled with knowing and wanting. Roxas watched as a sadistic smile curled up on his face and Xeon stood up. Roxas glanced around to find Axel and saw him talking to one of the bartenders, handing him a load of money to pay for the drinks for the night.

When he turned back around, Xeon was right in front of him.

"Hey there sexy... how have you been?" Roxas began to shake and he backed away slowly but Xeon continued to approach him until he was backed against a concrete beam and couldn't move. Roxas heard Demy call a name...

"Luce, what are you doing man?" he asked and Roxas bit his lip.

"Man Roxas I must say..." he moved closer to Roxas' ear and Roxas jumped. He was too scared to breathe. His heart was pounding so hard in his chest he thought it might snap his ribcage. He was sweating all over and his hands were cold.

He felt Xeon's hand on his waist and felt it slide down to his ass.

"You are looking, so fuckable... right now... mmm!" he let out a groan as he squeezed and Roxas screwed his face up letting out a small whimper and trying to hold back the tears that were about to flow. He felt Xeon take hold of the chain around his neck and pull gently and Roxas tried to fight it, but Xeon just pulled harder.

"I think you like these things don't you Roxas? I mean how is it we always see each other when you're in these... not that I mind; just makes it easier to get what I want." Roxas cringed.

"Luce, are you OK?" Demy's voice again... _**Help Demy... please...**_

Xeon stared at Roxas and touched his face, tilting it slightly to make him look at him and he smiled then and moved in, placing a chaste kiss to Roxas' lips. Roxas tried to move away and put his hands to Xeon's chest, trying to push him away but Xeon was much stronger and Roxas felt so weak against him. Xeon pushed closer, lifting Roxas off his feet so he was more his own height and pushing him into the concrete beam, his own body rubbing against Roxas. Roxas' mind was a blur but he was certain that he heard Demy's voice in the background of all the mist.

Roxas cried out and he felt Xeon grab hold of his belt, trying to undo it and he turned his head and contorted his face, trying desperately to shut out what was about to happen.

Suddenly he felt Xeon push against him for a second and then he fell to the floor as Xeon was pulled away from him. He opened his eyes and saw Axel holding Xeon, his face full of anger. Xeon tried to fight back but Axel was a much better fighter. Demy was suddenly at Roxas' side.

"Roxas, are you OK? Roxas!" Roxas couldn't move, he couldn't talk. The tears began to flow and he shook his head, still trembling from his ordeal. Demy touched Roxas' shoulder and he flinched a little and Demy shook his head.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered but Roxas wasn't listening, his eyes were on Xeon, knowing he'd be coming back for more. Axel held Xeon face first to the table, pulling his arm roughly behind his back.

"Move, and I snap it off!" he warned viciously and Demy shook his head.

"I don't know what got into him, Luce is usually an alright guy." Roxas shook his head.

"It's Xeon." He stated simply and Axel and Demyx looked at Roxas. He shook his head and kept his eyes locked onto his attacker.

"It's Xeon." He repeated and Xeon laughed beneath Axel.

"Roxie baby I haven't heard that sweet noise in a while... say my name again, go on you know it drives me." Axel pulled on Xeon's arm and the crack was audible to everyone within a seven foot proximity.

Xeon cried out with pain and Axel smiled a little. He pulled Xeon up and suddenly Demy was beside Axel.

"Axel don't, don't do it." Demy warned him calmly, glaring at the man Axel was clutching. Axel frowned.

"And why the fuck not?" he hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes burning into Xeon's. Demy took a deep breath.

"Because Axel, there are too many witnesses and the boy looks disturbed enough." Axel nodded.

"Yeah and this sick fucker is the reason for it, you really think that kid will be able to sleep tonight if he thinks this guy is walking the streets?" Demy knew Axel had a point and Xeon turned to Roxas.

"Ah Roxas, I thought that was our little secret." Roxas looked away and Axel punched Xeon in the gut, taking the air straight out of him and felt another few bones crack.

"Do not talk to him, you don't even fucking look at him!" Axel spat and Xeon coughed up blood. He smiled at Axel.

"You might be the guy's new Master but trust me when I say you will never replace us. No one on this planet can make the boy squirm as well as I could..." Axel looked like he was ready to kill the guy and Roxas saw him move and Demy grabbed Axel's arm.

"Axel!!" Demy warned and Axel glared into Xeon's eyes. Roxas stood against the beam, trying to will his legs to move and not turn into jelly. He felt sick. He slid down the beam and rested on the floor for a moment, his world suddenly turned upside down and shattered.

"Look, leave this piece of shit and take the boy home!" Demy told Axel and Xeon laughed.

"God I wish someone would tell me to do that." Roxas covered his ears and rocked backwards and forwards, trying not to listen and trying to forget that it was happening. His eyes were stinging from the tears and he was cold and sweaty and felt like he was going to throw up.

Axel smacked Xeon across the face for his comment and Xeon's nose started bleeding. Roxas hadn't even noticed, he wasn't looking anymore. Axel was furious... he was fucking livid and Roxas was scared of the consequences...

"Look Axel, that kid needs you... he is in a total mess right now and he needs you... leave this piece of shit and go to him." Demy whispered to Axel and Axel shook his head, completely torn in what to do. _You fucking bastard... why do you have to turn up now? _

"Demy I wanna kill him." He stated simply and Demy shook his head.

"Axel. Come on man is he worth it?" Axel nodded his head.

"Oh yes he's worth it he is worth every single bit of it." Xeon smiled and laughed. Demy shook his head.

"OK fair point, but think of Roxas." Axel nodded.

"I am." He replied and Xeon nodded.

"Got it bad for this kid don't you? I can tell..." he laughed again and Axel pushed his hand to Xeon's mouth seizing his tongue.

"You say one more fucking word and I will rip out your fucking tongue and make you swallow it whole, do we understand each other?" he spat and Demy grabbed Axel's arm. He knew that he was being deadly serious and knew that he was more than willing and capable to do it. Axel then pushed Xeon backwards and he went flying over the tables and chairs and crashed to the floor. Roxas jumped a little but didn't move and Axel knelt by his side.

His eyes were squeezed shut tightly and his hands were still over his ears. Axel touched the boy's arm and Roxas shot upright, his eyes darting open and his body becoming rigid. He took a sharp quick breath from shock and then looked at Axel. His head started darting around the room, trying to find Xeon.

"Where is he?" he asked and Axel bit his lip.

"Gone, OK?" he whispered as he gently stroked Roxas' arm. Roxas shook his head, panic taking over him.

"He'll be back... Axel..." he whimpered and he fell into Axel's arms, sobbing hard. Axel held him tightly and kissed his head softly. He stood up, picking Roxas up with him and turned to Demy.

"I'll call you." He told him and Demy nodded as Axel turned and left. Demy could see the boy was in some serious state and hoped that Axel could calm him down or he could completely flip out.

Axel got in the car with Roxas still clinging to him and sat in the backseat with him on his lap, stroking his face softly and whispering to him. Roxas cried hard and clung to Axel tightly as though his life depended on it. Axel sighed. _Why now? Why couldn't the bastard have just left him alone or came to me... god I want to kill him. _

Roxas looked at Axel and Axel wiped his tears.

"How did he find me Axel? How did he know where I'd be?" Axel shook his head and kissed Roxas forehead.

"I think it was just a coincidence Roxie... but look he's gone now and there's no way he can touch you again, OK?" he whispered and Roxas shook his head.

"What if he knows where I live?" Axel shook his head and smiled.

"Roxie, our house is heavily guarded. I have people on each door, CCTV camera's, an alarm system, security dogs and the gate leading up to the house is locked every night... so unless this guy can jump over thirty feet there's no way he'd even get through the gate." Roxas blinked. He never realised Axel's house was so secure.

"You really have all that, you're not just saying it?" he asked and Axel smiled.

"Have I ever lied to you before? This guy doesn't even know where we live Roxie, and he's too badly beaten to even walk home at the minute. He is not going to bother you ever again; I'll make sure of it." Roxas breathed in deeply trying to steady his breathing.

"I was so scared. I just froze up and I couldn't do anything..."

"Shh, it's OK... come on did you seriously think me and Dem would let anything happen to you?" Roxas swallowed hard and sighed.

"No... I'm sorry." Axel waved him off in dismissal.

"Don't apologise, you have nothing to say sorry for blondie. Just dry your eyes and relax, OK?" Roxas nodded his head and rested his head against Axel's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Axel was so pissed off. He had spent months getting this kid to relax and open up and enjoy himself and he felt like he had been knocked straight back to square one in one single hit. It got to him. And actually seeing the man who hurt Roxas in the flesh, and have him in his hands, and not be able to do anything about it, drove him fucking crazy.

When the car pulled up, Axel carried Roxas upstairs. On the way up, one of the maids saw him coming and he turned to her.

"Kat, will you fix up some herbal tea or something for the kid? He's had a bit of a scare and I wanna try and relax him and make sure he sleeps OK." Kat bowed her head once and Axel nodded before heading back upstairs. He lay Roxas down on his bed and picked up his pyjamas and handed them to him.

"OK, I will be back in one second, I'm just going to go and get you a drink alright?" Roxas nodded and got into his pyjamas when Axel left. When Axel returned he handed Roxas the tea.

"Here, this will relax you and help you sleep." Roxas shook his head.

"I don't want to sleep... if I sleep I'll dream... I don't want to dream." Axel sighed and stroked Roxas' face softly.

"Roxas, I'm right here beside you and I'm not moving. Nothing is going to happen I can promise you that." Roxas smiled and nodded, he knew Axel was right. He drank the tea down in one and pulled the duvet over him. He did feel really sleepy. All that crying had had an affect on him and the tea was helping him to relax. Axel got changed into his night clothes and lay beside Roxas, pulling the boy close to him and cuddling him, wrapping both arms around his chest and stomach and holding him tightly.

"Axel?"

"Hm?" he replied, drifting off to sleep.

"Why did you grab Xeon in the first place? Before you knew who he was I mean?" Axel took a deep breath and sighed a little.

"Because, he had his hands on you. He was too close and I didn't like it. I told you, I'm very possessive and I don't care who it is, if they touch you, they can expect to walk away with at least a broken wrist."  
Roxas smiled. He felt like nothing and no one could ever touch him again at that moment in time. Axel hadn't even known who this guy was but was still willing to step in and protect him, even if he hadn't been in danger.

"I was talking to the barman at the time and when I looked over, the guy moved in and kissed you and I just lost it." he continued and Roxas nuzzled further back into Axel, his eyes becoming heavier by the second.

"I think I like you being possessive... don't change it yeah?" he told him and Axel smiled and kissed the back of Roxas' neck.

"Think you're the only person to ever say that." he laughed and Roxas laughed too.

"Yeah it's not a desirable trait usually but I'm glad you have it." Axel took it for the compliment it was and smiled, letting his eyes rest shut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Oh my god Xeon is such an asshole! Sorry bout leaving you with some drama guys… I'll try and update again by Friday but it might just be the regular two or three chapters for now… I'm working on other stuff and I think I might start posting my other story too. Just for some variation.**

**Review and let me know what you think yeah? It makes my day! **

**Loves and stuff **


	29. Chapter 29

**........Hi?.....**

**Yeah-I-know-I-totally-suck-dont-I?**

**Dont-ask-about-the-dashes,-the-space-bar-is-broken...-any-of-you-laugh-and-I-will-kill-you-:p**

**So,-I'm-having-a-problem...-I-just-dont-feel-like-writing.**

**I-have-so-many-ideas-andlove-the-ideas-but-when-it-comes-to-sitting-down-and-actually-writting-it-i-read-the-chapter-and-then-delete-it-all-because-it-doesnt-seem-good-enough.**

**So-yeah...**

**But-here's-an-update!-Im-eternally-sorrrryyy!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The days passed and soon it was Friday. Roxas hadn't changed at all since his ordeal the other night and they were both grateful for that. Axel had been worried that it might affect him in some way and so had Roxas; but Roxas trusted Axel's words and knew that Xeon would never try and touch him when Axel was around... and Axel was _always_ around.

Roxas sat in the gym, working out with Jax when Axel came in. Roxas looked at Axel and smiled.

"Hey." He stated as he continued his workout with Jax. Axel smiled and stood in the doorway leaning against the frame.

"Hey, are you going to start getting ready? It's four o clock." Axel stated and Roxas nodded and smiled.

"Yeah sure, I'll just cool down and I'll make a start." He said and Axel nodded and smiled, winking at him as he walked away. Roxas smiled. He and Axel were so close it was unreal and they drove each other crazy. Jax smiled at Roxas and Roxas blushed a little. Even Jax could sense the tension between them it was that obvious. He jumped off the machine and started his cool down with Jax and then started to get ready. He showered and got himself dressed in the clothes Axel had lain out for him and did his hair. Axel had told him that he liked it when he spiked his hair, it looked good apparently. He then headed downstairs.

Axel smiled and took Roxas' hand, pulling him onto his lap and kissing him while they waited to Demy and Ana to turn up.

"I'm not looking forward to this Axel." Roxas told him and Axel smiled and stroked his face.

"I know blondie. But I haven't really spent some time with Demy in a while and I can't really invite him without his companion. It's only dinner." Roxas nodded.

"I know but, Ana and me, we just don't get on, y'no?" Axel smiled and kissed Roxas' nose softly.

"I did notice. Don't worry about her, she's fucking trouble anyway. Demy was telling me how he wished he had gotten to you before I had the other day. He's really taken a shine to you." Roxas frowned a little.

"And you're OK with that?" Axel nodded his head.

"Sure. If Demy likes someone, it's a good thing; he's usually a good judge of character... I just don't know what happened with Ana, all of his other companion's were really good." Roxas nodded and the doorbell rang. Roxas jumped off Axel and the maid came rushing out and opened the door.

"Master Demyx, Mistress Anastasia." She stated, bowing her head and Demy embraced Axel and gave Roxas a firm hug.

"How you doing kid?" he asked and Roxas nodded, smiling at him.

"Good." Demyx smiled and winked.

"Being good to Axel I hope?" he laughed and Roxas turned his attention to Ana. Her eye wasn't as swollen and the bruising had gone down quite well. The scab had disappeared off her lip but she still looked her usual spiteful and unpleasant self. Roxas thought she should just grow up.

She stared at Roxas and smiled that sly smile, as if she had something over him and he turned his attention back to Axel and Demy. They were engaged in conversation about some gig that Demy was doing and how he was inviting everyone but had left the best seats for them; (assuming they'd go).

They headed into the dining room and took their places. Axel sat at the top of the table, Roxas to one side and Demy to the other and Ana sat beside Demy. Demy talked to everyone and broke the ice a little and then the food was served.

Ana continued to watch Roxas and Roxas just stared back for a while. It didn't take long, however, for Ana to start conversation with Roxas.

"So Roxas how did you find the club?" she asked, as she popped a forkful of food into her mouth. Roxas tilted his head to the side and shrugged.

"It was good; I had a lot of fun." Ana smiled a little and nodded.

"Yeah well I think that was to be expected with the way you danced with Demyx, don't you?" Roxas smiled then and Axel watched Roxas with a small smile on his face. He sat back and enjoyed the show as Demy flushed a little.

Roxas nodded his head.

"Yeah well I wasn't the only one who enjoyed it." he winked at Demyx which only deepened his blush and Axel smiled and shook his head a little. _Damn this kid is good. To make Dem blush is an achievement in itself, it takes a lot to make him go weak at the knees._

"Why do you have a problem with it?" Roxas asked, turning his attention back to Ana. She eyed him curiously for a moment and then smiled.

"None at all, I mean you'll be out of my life by the 31st of January wont you? Or did you forget about our little bet?" Roxas shook his head as he chewed his food.

"How could I? I mean I'm already planning what to do with the money I'm going to win." Demy smiled and continued to eat. Ana nodded.

"Well if I were you I'd maybe pay for some therapy." Roxas frowned a little and Axel felt the tension building up. _What is she on about? _

"And why would I need therapy Ana?" Roxas asked, completely oblivious to what she was implying. She shook her head and smiled knowingly.

"Just thought maybe after the incident at the club you might need some, that's all." She took another mouthful of food and Roxas glared at her.

"I think you underestimate me, I'm used to dealing with psychopaths. I mean, I tolerate you don't I?" Ana clearly took offence. Her face turned into a twisted snarl and her eyes were cruel.

"And you think you know me? Don't even pretend to know me Roxas!" she hissed and Roxas shrugged.

"I never once said I did know you... I don't care to know you; you're of no importance to me at all." He told her back and Axel and Demy glanced at each other, wondering how it had all gotten out of hand so quickly and wondering whether to step in or not.

Silence fell as the main meal was brought out but after a few bites, Ana piped up again.

"I seriously don't know how Axel has put up with you for so long, I would have had you out on the streets by now for being so disrespectful." She told him and Roxas laughed.

"_I'm_ disrespectful. That's funny coming from you! I wouldn't have even looked twice at you so don't worry about it." he told her and Demy bit his lip, clearly becoming unsettled with the situation. Ana shook her head.

"Well I've been out of the market for over a year so it must be that I'm more liked than you are." She hissed and Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well that's the benefit of having breasts I suppose." He stated and Demy chocked on his food and sipped his water. Ana held Roxas' stare and Axel's eyes flittered between Roxas and Ana. Ana smiled slyly.

"At least I'm proud of them and get attention because of them, I'm like a flower and you're a weed..."

"People can't help but pay attention to them when they're on show twenty four seven." Roxas interrupted and Axel smiled then and licked his canines. _Man this kid has guts._

"Are you calling me a whore?" Roxas frowned. _**Where did she get that idea from?**_ He genuinely didn't mean it like that. He went to open his mouth to talk but Ana interrupted immediately. Axel and Demy were also frowning at Ana's comment. They could both see the confusion in Roxas' face and both knew Roxas hadn't even implied that to Ana.

"Because if you are then that is fucking ironic! At least _I _get paid for my services and I don't have it forced on me!" Roxas stared at her then and Demy glared at her.

"Ana." He told her and she shook her head.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" Roxas snapped back, realising that she knew something that she wasn't meant to know.

"Ana..." Demy told her again and Axel watched on, his smile gone as he realised the same thing that Roxas had. He put his hand to his mouth and chewed on his finger nervously. She shook her head, smiling and Roxas grew impatient.

"No go on, let's hear what you have to say, you obviously have something on your mind so lets just hear it already!" he shouted as he stood up.

"I just want to know if it was fun Roxas. Giving hand jobs and blow jobs from such a young age I mean you must be an expert at it now right? Hell maybe you could give me a few tips..."

"Don't even pretend to know me Ana; I swear to god it will be the biggest mistake of your life so don't even..."

"And then getting battered and beaten and even getting knifed. I mean I bet they were really pissed off when they couldn't shove it in you for six weeks while you healed..."

She didn't have time to finish.

Roxas leaned over the table and grabbed Ana by her hair and pulled her across the table to him. She screamed and thrashed to get away but Roxas was stronger than she was and he pulled her across the table, ignoring all the falling silver cutlery and food. He pulled her and punched her in the face. She fell to the floor and he heard the others calling out.

"Fuck!" Demy shouted as he stood up and made his way to Ana and Roxas.

"Roxas, no!" Axel shouted as he did the same but Roxas wasn't listening. He went to grab Ana again but felt two strong arms around him and pulled him away from her. Axel stood behind him, pulling him back while Demy moved to Ana.

"You fucking bitch! You fucking stupid dirty little bitch! Let me the fuck go Axel! Axel!!!" Roxas was kicking and screaming and trying to get Axel off him. He thrashed around this way and that to get Axel away from him so he could get to the girl who was on the floor, but Axel held him in a vice like grip and refused to let go.

"Roxas, calm down!" Axel told him, his voice firm and harsh like but Roxas didn't care. He was fuming. His body was burning and he wanted to get to her. He had never exploded like this before and he had a lot of steam to let off.

"You fucking cunt!" he hissed and Demy turned to Roxas. He had never seen him so angry before in all the time he had known him. He had never even heard Roxas swear before! Ana was bleeding and she pushed herself up and turned to look at Roxas, holding her face. As soon as her eyes met Roxas' he somehow got free from Axel and seized her again, pulling at her hair and he pounded the side of her head. Axel grabbed Roxas again and pulled him off, squeezing him roughly and shaking him a little.

"Roxas stop! Now!" he bellowed and Ana held the side of her head. Roxas was panting, he was hungry for her and he wanted to hurt her so badly.

"You bastard you cut me!" Ana exclaimed and Roxas smiled evilly, his eyes still searing and his body still heaving from his uncontrollable breaths.

"You should be lucky you got off so lightly. If these two weren't here, you'd be dead by now." Roxas hissed threateningly and Demy looked at Axel, still in complete shock. _Fuck when did everything get so out of hand? Did I blink and miss it?_ Axel sighed and when Roxas tried to jerk forward he held him tightly.

"Don't make me tell you again." he told him firmly and Ana smiled smugly.

"Do as your Master says little blonde bitch." She told him and this just made him try and go for her again.

"You fucking cunt, come over here and say that you fucking bitch!" he shouted and Ana laughed a little.

"Ana!!" Demy shouted a thunderous scowl across his face. Ana glanced at him, her smile gone.

"I think you've caused enough trouble for tonight button it, now." he told her and he stood up. Ana staggered to her feet and Demy ordered her to wait outside for him. He looked at Roxas. His face was angry but his eyes were glazy as though he were about to cry. He moved closer and bent down to his level.

"Listen kid... I'm sorry." He told him and Roxas just shook his head, still glaring. Demy stood up and looked at Axel.

"I'll call you OK?" he told him and Axel nodded and Demy left. When Axel heard the door close he felt Roxas struggle to be released and he let him go. Roxas walked forwards, rubbing his face and pulling his hair.

"I've never seen you act that way before." Axel told him and Roxas just shook his head.

"You told her." he stated and Axel closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head.

"No."

"Liar!!" Roxas turned to face Axel, his face angered again. Axel shook his head.

"I don't know how she found out... I told Demyx about it one night..."

"So he told her... god! Axel I thought I could trust you!" Axel looked at Roxas. He felt terrible, the kid had had it rough enough as it was and he didn't need shit like that happening.

"You can trust me Roxie." He replied, trying to take a hold of the boy. Roxas pushed him away.

"No don't Roxie me OK? I obviously can't if everything I tell you goes straight back to him! It hurts Axel! It hurts so much and the last thing I need, is my past being dug up and thrown back in my face!" Axel got annoyed.

"Well look how the fuck was I meant to know she'd find out?" he asked spreading his arms and Roxas shook his head, the tears now running down his cheeks.

"If you were to just keep your mouth shut in the first place you wouldn't need to worry about it!" Roxas snapped back and Axel frowned at the way the blonde was talking to him.

"Demyx is a fucking doctor Roxas! He can tell me if you need anything and the best way to be around you and..."

"I just want you to be you! I don't want you walking on damn eggshells around me, worrying that I'm gonna break! I'm not breakable Axel!! I was fucked around with for years, what do you think you can do to possibly make me any more fucked up than what I already am?!" he hit the side of his head and then grabbed at his hair in exasperation.

"I just want what's best for you Roxas. It's that simple." Axel stated calmly. Roxas turned and faced him and nodded.

"Yeah, and did erm, you find this out from talking to Doctor Demyx, or from spending time with me?" Axel sighed. He knew that the kid was right and he didn't want to admit it to him.

"No one, in this world, knows me better than you do Axel. You know it because I've told you everything you ever wanted to know, me personally... I told you the shit I went through and my feelings and everything! And if you need a second opinion on that then you clearly just wasn't listening hard enough." Roxas stated and he turned and went to walk out of the dining room.

"You watch your mouth Roxas! Don't think that I'll let you get away with talking to me like that." Axel warned, his eyes angered and his voice trembling slightly. Roxas turned back around and spread his arms, becoming hysterical again.

"Well then fucking do something about it! Stop talking about it and do it already! I tell you what, I'll make it easy on you!" and with that he turned and ran out.

He heard Axel calling him but didn't bother to listen. He ran upstairs to his bedroom and then into his bathroom. He sat on the edge of the bath and picked up his razor and then pulled down his trousers. He looked at that scar on his leg and sobbed. He put the jagged metal to the scar and sliced down it, reopening it back up and watching the blood ooze out. He cried hard and held the razor blade in his hand, putting one hand to his head in frustration and squeezing his fist tight, making the metal slice into the palm of his hand.

Axel opened the bathroom door and his jaw dropped as he saw all the blood seeping onto the bathroom floor and making a big puddle around Roxas. He grabbed Roxas' wrist and shook it and Roxas dropped the bloodstained blade to the floor, still crying.

Axel grabbed the toilet roll and pushed a wad into Roxas' palm and then took a white towel.

"What the hell are you playing at Roxas?!" he shouted, clearly concerned for the blondes health and mentality.

"Reopening the wounds." Roxas replied through sobs. Axel pushed the towel to his thigh and looked at him, he stroked his face softly.

"It doesn't hurt as much... and I just want it all to stop." He sobbed and Axel wrapped an arm around him and hugged him, still holding the towel to his thigh. Roxas cried on Axel's shoulder as Axel tried to console him.

"I just want the hurting to stop Axel." He whispered and Axel closed his eyes, trying to fight back his own tears. He held him and let him cry for a while, letting him let it all out and then he kissed his head. Roxas eventually calmed down and he looked at Axel and stroked his face.

"I'm so sorry I snapped at you." He whispered and Axel smiled sadly and shook his head.

"Don't worry about that blondie; I still love you all the same." Roxas looked at Axel, a confused look on his face. He let Axel wipe away more of his tears and gave a faint smile.

"Wait here, I'm going to get the nurse OK?" he asked him and he nodded, holding the towel onto his thigh. It was hurting him really badly and he felt almost certain that he had gone just as deep as the knife had months ago. The nurse returned with her box of tricks and knelt by Roxas' side. She took his hand and bandaged it up and then slowly moved the towel away.

The gash in Roxas' leg was deep and angry and she grimaced at the sight.

"Oh you poor thing... Sir, I think he may have to go to hospital to have stitches..." she told Axel, looking up at him as she fumbled through her box. Axel nodded his head and the nurse removed the towel, making the cold air hit the wound and hurting Roxas. He winced and whimpered slightly and she smiled gently.

"I will bandage it up for tonight as best as I can but tomorrow he will need to go to the hospital." She told Axel and he nodded. She bandaged up Roxas' thigh as best as she could and then left. Roxas looked up at Axel, his expression was sad and soft.

"I'm sorry Axel." He whispered and Axel moved closer and cupped the boy's face.

"It's OK blondie, just make sure you don't do anything like this again... you're only allowed one mistake." He told him and Roxas nodded and leaned up and kissed Axel softly. Axel heard the phone ring and he left to answer it on the hallway. Roxas struggled to follow him, he could hardly move his leg and it was killing him, but he managed to limp over to Axel and leant against the wall.

"Hello? Ah, Dem, hey. Yeah how are things there? Yeah how's Ana? She what? Really... Woah... OK... hmm... Er, complicated, yeah... He's... upset. Yeah sure here." and with that he held the phone out to Roxas.

"Demy wants to talk to you." He told him and Roxas took the phone.

"Demy? Yeah I'm OK, how's Ana? She got a what? Oh... Demy, I'm sorry... and tell Ana I'm sorry too." Axel clicked his fingers at Roxas, frowning at him and shaking his head. Roxas bit his lip and mouthed 'sorry' and Axel rolled his eyes. He didn't like the fact that the kid wanted to apologise to Ana, not after everything she had caused here tonight. Eventually Demy got off the phone.

"Ana's got a really bad headache and a broken nose because of me." Roxas told Axel. Axel nodded.

"Yeah I know... she deserved it though, so don't you dare apologise, she is no higher than you so you never have to apologise to her. Got it memorised?" he asked with a wink and Roxas nodded and smiled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This chapter was great to write. I got so emotional and I find that I do that a LOT… like if I'm reading or writing and trying to picture what kinda facial expression the person has and what they're doing… I do it!! my friends are there saying 'why are you smiling? Why do you look like your about to cry?' LOL!**

**Anyway loves and stuff! **


	30. Chapter 30

_When we next heard off Demyx, he had a new companion. Ana apparently was old news and he had decided he didn't like her. Christmas was coming up and I was getting a little bit too excited. My thigh had healed up as good as new by the time it came around and it was my first ever Christmas. I loved every second of it._

_I helped Axel decorate the whole house and then he brought in a massive tree, a real one and had it taken upstairs to the living area. He put it in the corner and we started decorating it. When we were finally done, it looked beautiful. It had real red and white candles burning which the maid changed every morning, it had tinsel, silver and gold, baubles, little lines of pearls and real crystals in the shape of icicles and everything. It was amazing. Axel turned to me while I was lighting the candles and held up two little ornaments._

_"What do you think, star or angel?" he asked and I smiled and examined each one._

_"Erm... star." I said and he nodded._

_"My thoughts exactly, will you do the honours?" he asked and he lifted me up and I put the star on top of the tree. It really did look beautiful. As did the whole house! Everywhere was Christmas decorations and Axel even brought me a little fibre-optic tree for my bedroom and helped me decorate it. We spray painted the edges of the windows in the tinned snow stuff and I put my little tree on the windowsill in the middle of it all. I loved looking at it before I slept, it was beautiful. I sometimes still crept into Axel's bed at night but I stayed in my own bed at least twice a week now. _

_On Christmas Eve, Axel was in his art room. I had never seen any of his things before and I was a little curious. I knocked on the door and he called me in. Inside was full of blank canvases and a table full of random sketches. I walked around the corner and saw him towering over something that looked like a massive vase made out of chocolate. It spun round and round really quickly and Axel's hands worked it, making pretty designs come out on it. I smiled and he returned my gesture._

_"Hey blondie. What you doing up so late?" he asked and I smiled and shrugged. I had been in bed for about an hour but just couldn't sleep. I walked over to him and sat at a chair to the right of him, watching what he was doing. I had never seen anything like this before and it looked really unusual. I watched curiously and glanced at Axel. He seemed like he was concentrating on something. _

_"What are you doing?" I asked and he glanced at me quickly and licked his canines slowly._

_"Making another vase... my other one got knocked over by one of the new maids and so I need one to replace it." I frowned a little._

_"Why not just buy a new one?" I asked, innocently. Axel dunked his hands in some water and smiled as he dripped it all over the mould and continued what he was doing._

_"Because this is much more fun." He looked at me and smiled._

_"Do you want a try?" he asked. My eyes widened and I shook my head._

_"I wouldn't know what to do." I told him and he shook his head. _

_"Don't matter, I'll show you." He told me and he took my hands and dunked them in the water._

_"But... what if I break it?" I asked and he laughed._

_"You can't really break it, it's not finished yet... but if you do then we can just start again. OK now just, be gentle." He placed his hands over mine and helped me cup the bottom of the vase, I laughed as the substance rolled across my hands._

_"It feels weird." I told him and he laughed with me. _

_"OK, now we need the bottom a bit thinner, so make a circle shape with your fingers and press gently just here." I did as I was told and watched as the bottom of the vase got a little bit thinner. He smiled and rested his head on my shoulders._

_"Good, OK now do the same with the neck." He told me and I did as I was told and the neck grew thinner. Axel smiled at me and helped me shape the vase to make it more decorative and when it was finished, he turned off the machine._

_"There we go, I think that went rather well for your first time." he told me, washing his hands and drying them. I washed and dried my hands and looked at the vase._

_"Now what?" I asked. He smiled at my enthusiasm and kissed my cheek._

_"Now we need to wait for it to dry, before we paint it." he told me and I smiled and reached up, tugging at his clothes and pulling him to me. God the tension between us lately had gotten practically unbearable. Everytime he kissed me, or touched me, I just wanted it to go on and on, further and further. But neither of us ever capitalised and I had been with him a good few months now about half a year or something. I had wanted to do something about it since we first had our argument at the dinner table, I mean the making up was always meant to be the best part and I was sure that Axel had felt the same way... so why didn't we do anything about it?_

_Axel and I went to his room and got dressed and crept into bed. I cuddled into him and he kept me warm and before I knew what was going on I felt him slowly start shaking me. I groaned and rolled over, pulling the duvet up over my head to shield myself from the coldness._

_"Roxas... come on it's Christmas day!" Axel exclaimed and I groaned loudly, nuzzling in closer to his naked chest. He sighed. __**Sorry Axel, no way on this planet is anything getting me out of bed today, I'm tired and damn it's cold outside! **_

_"I guess all those presents will just have to be thrown away then." He told me and I jumped from under the duvet._

_"Presents? I have presents? But it's not even my birthday." I drabbled, confused as hell. I thought I only got presents on my birthday or if Axel went to the market and brought me something nice back. Axel frowned and shook his head._

_"No Roxas, its Christmas day, you get presents on Christmas day!" he told me, not believing that I didn't know this. I got out of bed and grabbed my clothes._

_"Leave your damn clothes, just get downstairs! Go on they aren't going to last forever..." I bolted out the room and ran downstairs as quickly as I could. I ran into the living room and nearly died. The tree looked stunning; Axel had obviously already been up and lit all the candles but underneath the tree, was loads of presents in all types and colours of wrapping. Axel stood behind me._

_"Well what are you waiting for blondie?" he asked and I frowned._

_"Are they all for me?" I asked and he nodded._

_"Someone's obviously been very good this year." He told me and he sat on the sofa and waited for me. The fire was lit and it cast a lovely orange glow to the room. One of the maids sat with a video recorder and I sat in front of the tree, opening all my presents. _

_I had a new computer system, loads of new games, loads of CD's and a TV and DVD player for my room along with loads of DVD's. I had a load of clothes and more deodorants and stuff and a few more pairs of trainers and shoes. I had so much chocolate and sweets it was unreal. Axel had put them all into a massive stocking for me and it must have stretched about four or five feet and it was all just full of small sweets and chocolates, with a few tiny presents in there too like a small ring or something, wrapped up in a box. _

_My attention turned to the last box and I looked at Axel. He had a mischievous smile on his face and he winked at me. I shuffled over to the box._

_"Wait." Axel said and he put a finger to his lips._

_"Be careful with it... it's very, very fragile." He told me and I frowned. The box was really quite big, it was the biggest box that had been in there and it was a simple looking thing, white with a red ribbon. I loved that design so much, it was sweet and simple. There were a few small circular holes in the box which I tried to peep inside to have a look but I couldn't see anything aside from white paper._

_I slowly undid the bow and silently took off the top and peered inside. _

_My jaw dropped as the cutest puppy I had ever seen popped its head up, placing its paws on the edge of the box and wagging its tail madly. It had big brown eyes and was a golden sort of colour. My eyes filled with tears instantly as I gently took it out and cuddled it. Its soft tongue licked at my face and he pawed me madly trying to clamber up my body and he nibbled on my hair. _

_"Aww it's a puppy!!" I exclaimed, happy that I had finally gotten one. I had always wanted my own pet and Axel and I had been talking about it just the other month. Axel smiled at me and watched me with my dog. I looked at Axel and crawled over to him, holding the puppy in my arms. It was a Labrador and it was gorgeous. I sat on Axel's lap and he smiled at me. The maid left the room and I smiled at Axel, unable to stop smirking._

_"Axel it's perfect!" I shrieked, happy and excited. The puppy was nearly as excited as me. It pottered over to Axel and began licking his face. Axel held it away from him and fussed it._

_"What do you want to call him?" he asked me and I shrugged._

_"I dunno, I've never had a dog before... what do you think we should call it?" I asked and he shook his head._

_"It's up to you, I mean, he is your dog." I smiled and bit my lip, fussing my puppy and showering it in love._

_"Erm... how about Jack?" I asked and Axel nodded._

_"Like I said it's up to you." I nodded my head._

_"I like Jack." I told him and he nodded. He smiled at me and caressed my face._

_"Jack it is then." I smiled and picked Jack up, kissing him and hugging him to me. I placed him on the sofa beside me and leaned in, giving Axel a soft, chaste kiss. I could taste him on my lips straight away and I felt those damn butterflies kick start all over again. He tasted kind of like nutmeg and cinnamon. __**Mmm, heavenly.**__ I opened my mouth a little and ran my tongue across his lips. He gave my tongue entrance to his mouth and I moved in closer, deepening the kiss even more, stroking his face softly as I did. He let out a quiet moan and I felt my stomach tighten in excitement. __**Damn it man stop it, you know it drives me crazy when I hear you moaning!**_

_I released him and turned my attention back to Jack, who was sitting against the arm of the chair. When he saw me watching, his tail started wagging and Axel laughed as he came bounding over to us; licking my face. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok who wants Axel to be their friend for Christmas? Not fair! I always wanted a puppy for Christmas and I never got one! Well I did, but I got him during the day in OCTOBER so it just totally didn't count!! *pouts***

**Anyway loves and stuff **


	31. Chapter 31

Needless to say Roxas didn't leave Jack alone all day. The puppy followed him everywhere and when Roxas finally looked out of the window, he realised it hadn't snowed. There was a twinge of disappointment, he would have loved for it to snow on Christmas day, but one look at Jack and that was all over. Roxas looked up at Axel, his face suddenly saddened.

"What is it blondie?" Axel asked, noticing the boys' sudden change of mood.

"I didn't get you anything." He replied and Axel laughed loudly, clearly entertained.

"You don't need to Roxie, trust me." Roxas cuddled Jack.

"No because now I feel really bad. What do you want? Let me know and I'll give it to you." Roxas told him innocently. Axel just smiled as the boy walked over to him and rested on his lap again with the puppy.

"I've got you, that's more than enough, blondie." Roxas giggled.

"Are you talking to me or to Jack?" he asked and he held Jack to Axel. Jack started licking Axel's face madly and Axel turned away. _Damn that dogs breath smells! _

Roxas laughed and let Jack back down on the floor as he lay on Axel and cuddled and kissed him again.

"This is the best Christmas ever." He told him and Axel smiled.

Later that day, Demyx came round and gave Roxas a huge hug. He was wearing a red velvet Santa Clause hat with the white trim and silly little flashing lights. Roxas laughed as Demy picked him up and squeezed him tightly.

"Roxas!!! Merry Christmas!" he exclaimed and then Axel came in. His face dropped when he saw Demy.

"Axel!!!" _Oh no. _"Merry Christmas!!!" he shouted and he ran over, Roxas still in his arms and threw his arms around Axel too. Axel smiled and hugged him back. _You're such a moron._ He looked around then for Demy's new companion.

"Where's Jesse?" he asked and Demy bit his lip as he put Roxas back on the floor.

"Er, she ran away... I don't know why or anything, just kinda took the clothes I gave her, took what money was in my wallet and left; poof; gone." He said, letting his arms collapse to his side. Axel frowned.

"Women, I'll never understand them." He said and Demy nodded his head in agreement. Roxas looked at Demy carefully and thought to himself. This was a random call, he hadn't been invited over, and his companion had left.

"Why don't you stay for dinner?" he piped up. Axel looked down at him and Demy's eyes opened wide and he smiled.

"Ah thanks Rox but erm, I don't think that would be such a good idea..." he said, wiping the smile off his face.

"Do you have any other plans?" Roxas pushed as Axel slid his hand onto his shoulder and Roxas held it tenderly. Demy shook his head.

"Er not that I know of but..."

"Well then why not?" Axel smiled and looked at Demy. Demy stood open mouthed not really knowing as such what to say. He knew he couldn't accept the invite off the boy without Axel's say so and he knew Roxas would carry on pushing it until his back was against a wall. Axel smiled.

"Stay for dinner Dem. It should be ready in about an hour, give yourself time to warm up and then you can dine here with us." Axel said and Roxas smiled widely and winked at Demy. Demy shook his head at Roxas.

"You're a little tyke." He said and he nodded his head. Demy sighed.

"OK, thank you." He replied and Roxas smiled triumphantly. Demy knelt down and picked him up, resting him on his hip.

"Holy hell, when did you get so big?" he asked and Roxas shrugged. Axel led them into the sitting room and Demy followed, carrying Roxas. Roxas really had grown quite a bit, not just height wise but body wise too. He was no longer the scrawny malnourished little shrimp from before; he now looked about seventeen or eighteen. Axel had made sure he was eating properly for a boy his age and Roxas had made sure he didn't overeat and kept himself in shape. He had wanted a body like Axel's and now he had one and he was happy about it.

Demy sat on the sofa with Roxas on his lap and the three of them chatted until it was time to eat.

They sat at the table and the maids served the massive turkey. Roxas' eyes widened. He had never seen a bird so big in all his life! When they had finished carving it up, they all started to eat.

"By the way Axel, New Year's party, where do you want it this year? Here or mine?" he asked and Axel thought for a moment, unsure of what would be best.

"Yours would be good I think." He declared in the end and Demy nodded and smiled widely.

"Good, I better start planning then... what theme do you think we should have this year?" Axel frowned.

"I thought we only had theme's at Halloween?" he replied and Demy hit his head.

"But we didn't have a massive Halloween ball this year did we? So we need one New Year instead." Axel shook his head, smiling a little.

"No, Demy." Demy pouted and winked at Roxas and Roxas smiled and stifled his laugh. Demy held out a Christmas cracker and handed half of it to Roxas.

"Here, give us a pull." He said and Roxas laughed and rolled his eyes at Demy's comment. He took hold of the cracker and they both gave a firm tug, snapping the material in half with a loud snap.

"Woo, you won, you get the toy! Can I have the hat?" Demy asked, smiling widely. Roxas unfolded the bright green hat and handed it to Demyx who took it and placed it on his head, dancing around in his chair happily. Axel rolled his eyes and sipped the wine; _you are such a child, Demy. _

After dinner, Demy stayed for another hour or so and then left.

"Thanks for letting me stay a while Axel." He stated as he put his jacket back on and wrapping up again. Axel smiled his hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"You know you're welcome anytime." He replied and Demy nodded and then looked down to Roxas and hugged him affectionately. He planted a soft kiss on his cheek and ruffled his hair, knocking the spikes out of proportion.

"Ah! Demy!" Roxas whined and Demy smiled and looked at Axel, who was eyeing him curiously.

"See you later guys." Demy waved and he left. Axel smiled and shook his head.

"That guy is the strangest man I've ever met. He gets like such a child at Christmas." Roxas just smiled and kissed Axel's knuckles. He could understand why Demy got so excited, it was an exciting time. What with presents and all.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Author Notes: I in no way believe Xmas is all about presents… just try and see it from Roxie's POV… I don't like getting bible bashed… **

**. . . . . **

**Even thought Xmas IS all about the presents to me heehee!! XD**

**Anyway… this story is coming to a close pretty soon… *gasp shock horror* yeah I know. Please don't hate me… I love you… lots! XD**

**Its nothing immediate but we are more than half way through now… so… yeah thought I should warn you all**

**Loves and stuff! **


	32. Chapter 32

_That night, Axel and I lay in front of the fireplace, eating a mince pie and sipping on the wine. I had never tasted wine before. It was really nice, it had a bitter-sweet kind of thing and a dry sort of body but still nice. I lay in between Axel's legs, resting my head on his crotch and gazed at the lights and decorations on the Christmas tree._

_"When will we have to take the tree and decorations down?" I asked softly and he turned and looked at me._

_"Not for another week or two. But before the new year, its bad luck otherwise." I nodded my head at the superstition. I didn't believe in luck, I believed that everything happened for a reason. I smiled and looked up at Axel, his beautiful green eyes looked even paler in the light we were in, if that was at all possible._

_"Axel..." I whispered and he looked down at me, gently stroking my cheeks and leaning forward, planting a small kiss on my forehead. I felt my eyes close as he moved a little further, kissing my cheek and nose. I let out a long sigh and opened my eyes, he moved away and I sat up, turning to face him and wrapping my legs around his waist and sitting on him, locking my arms around his neck. His eyes twinkled in the firelight and he looked so incredible. Axel stroked my hair and slid an arm around my back, pulling me closer to him and causing a little friction on our trousers. _

_"I still can't get over how gorgeous you are." He whispered and I smiled and blushed._

_"Am not." I replied and he nodded, planting a soft kiss to my burning cheek._

_"Yeah you are." I bit my lip nervously as I wriggled a little, trying to get comfortable on his lap._

_"Would you still love me if I were all grubby and nasty?" I asked playfully, he laughed a little._

_"I'll love you no matter what... I mean, did you see you when you came here?" I smiled and licked my lips. It meant a lot to me to hear those words... I'd never heard them before and I wont lie, it was bizarre the effect they had on me. _

_"Good, I love you too." I replied and Axel stared at me, clearly not really realising what he had said to me. He just looked at me for a long time and then nodded his head._

_I smiled and leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't intended to be a mad, wild kiss but that's how it ended up. Something simple like running my hand through his hair seemed to drive him crazy and he pulled me closer to him, kissing vehemently at my neck and collarbone area. I threw my head back to allow him more room and he moved across the whole of my throat, nipping slightly at my weak spots and making me gasp a little. He moved to my ear and licked and nibbled at it lightly and I smiled and withdrew a quick breath. _

_His hot breath on my ear drove me crazy. I wriggled a little to try and fight off my raging hormones and I heard Axel moan beneath me. He seized my hips with both hands and held them firmly in place._

_"Don't... do that." he hissed and I smiled and let him continue to kiss my neck. He slid his hand up the back of my neck and held me in place firmly, kissing at my throat and collarbone. I felt the searing heat from his kisses burn my flesh and I felt an aching in my stomach. I let out a small whimper and panted heatedly on his ear as I felt my body react to him. _

_Axel shuddered at my whimpers and he kissed me passionately on the lips. I didn't resist, I nipped his bottom lip and kissed him roughly. __**Ah this is bliss... this is complete heaven! Oh god I've wanted this for so long, please don't stop.**_

_I was growing impatient; I wanted things to go further than just kissing. Don't get me wrong, the kisses was great, I loved it, hell it was more than great. But I wanted more, god did I want more. I wanted it so badly that it hurt. I was ready for him and had been ready for him for a while, but I literally just couldn't wait any longer._

_"Axel," I whispered, in between my kisses, his lips met mine and our tongues collided and battled each other fiercely. In the end I gave in and I sucked gently on Axel's tongue as it entered my mouth. He groaned and I felt shivers run up and down my spine again._

_"Axel," I whispered and he let out a frustrated 'hm' his way of asking me what when he really didn't want to stop what he was doing. I kissed him a few times for his reply before I continued._

_"Come upstairs." I whispered and I ran my fingers, softly over his sides and back up again. He shivered and let out a shaky breath and I kissed him deeply again. _

_"Why can't we just stay here?" Axel grumbled and I smiled and kissed him again._

_"No we can't, it's more comfortable kissing you on my bed, come on." I told him and I stood up, taking his hand and helping him to his feet. We got up the stairs and walked a little bit before Axel turned me to face him and threw me against the wall, pinning me to it and kissing me seductively. His lips moved all over my body; my lips, my ears, my neck, my shoulders... it was immense. I locked lips with him and let him lead me to my bedroom. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he turned the doorknob and pushed the door open. _

_The next thing I knew, we were on my bed, still kissing each other as though our lives depended on it. I felt Axel's tongue on my lip and allowed him entry, moaning lightly as his tongue played with my own. __**Mmm, yes. **__He tasted so good._

_I sucked gently on his tongue and he moaned and I put a hand to his shoulder, gripping the material and pulling him down gently. I felt his fingers caress my face and I trembled a little. If I died right now I would die happy. I smiled as his lips moved to my neck, he tugged at my collar to expose more flesh and nipped gently at my collarbone. I writhed a little from the sensation and unintentionally bucked upwards, making my body rub against Axel's. He withdrew a small gasp and I smiled and bit my lip._

_"Sorry." I whispered and he smiled._

_"Don't be." He whispered back and he leant back down and kissed me again. I dragged my hands down his body and pulled him slightly, positioning him on top of me. His body was hard and heavy against my own frame but I enjoyed the feel of it. I stroked up and down his back and kissed his neck gently suckling every so often. He gasped a little and I kissed his neck roughly. I felt him slip his thigh in between my legs and apply a tiny amount of pressure to my crotch and I gasped and clenched my fists, gripping the material of his shirt as I did so. I shuddered as he lowered his head, placing soft kisses along my neck. _

_**Please just stop with the teasing!! You initiated this now damn finish it!**__ My mind was racing. I wanted him to touch me and make me cry out and the suspense was driving me insane. I felt him apply more pressure to my lower regions again and I threw my head back, closing my eyes and let the moan break the silence and fill the room. Axel smiled and kissed my lips and I decided I didn't want to wait for him any longer. I arched my hips slightly, wanting more contact with him and relished in the feeling of his thigh against me and then my hands found a way to the buttons on his shirt. _

_Axel didn't even notice what I was doing until I had got half way down his shirt. He looked at my hands and then back to me._

_"Eager aren't we?" he asked me, a smile in his lust filled eyes. I smiled."Waited long enough." I told him softly as I undid the rest of his buttons._

_"Really; and how long is that?" he whispered, kissing my neck and ear. I shivered and felt my breathing become shaky._

_"Long enough, I got tired of waiting for you to start something..." I said licking my lips as I undid the last button and slid my hands inside his shirt, wrapping them around the bottom of his back and kissing his neck._

_"Hmm... maybe__ I just prefer my bed partners...willing." he said and I frowned a little._

"_What do you mean?" I asked and gasped as he lifted his thigh against me again. I smiled, __**Damn man stop it when I'm trying to talk to you!!**_

"_I was waiting for you, to make sure you were ready. I want you to want me, not because you feel like you have to. Just didn't want to force you into something like that." he licked my neck and sucked gently and I felt a massive weight off my shoulder. Damn, no one had ever thought of me like that before. Usually if they wanted, then they took, simple as that, and if I didn't want it then it just made it feel all the better for them; but they took anyway regardless of what I wanted. Axel actually wanted to make sure I wanted it before giving me anything and this made me feel something different. I felt as though he actually cared for me, like he actually was doing this for both of us and not just for himself. _

_I knew Axel wasn't that type of man anyway, had known it for a while. But to actually hear him say these things just gave me this tingling feeling all over. I smiled and ran my fingers through his hair._

"_Well, I'm ready now." I told him and I slid his shirt off over his shoulders and threw it to the floor, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him lovingly. He nodded._

"_I noticed." He said with a wink and I laughed loudly. He slid a hand under my body and pulled me up, removing my shirt. I lay back down and he stared at me, his face not really giving away what he was thinking. I frowned a little._

"_What?" I asked and he shook his head and rested a hand on my chest, stroking my body and leaning over me._

"_I just never realised how fucking hot your body was until just now." I smiled and let him take in the view. He lowered himself onto me and kissed me quickly and softly, leaving a line of heat along my jaw line and neck. I tangled my fingers in his hair and then I felt Axel's hot hands, stroke down my side, rest on my hip and he squeezed gently. I bucked forward and he smiled and squeezed again, getting the same reaction. I heard his throaty laugh and I felt those butterflies in my stomach go crazy._

_His hands stroked further down my body and he gently rubbed his hand over my crotch. I felt my eyes roll as I gasped and my grip in Axel's hair tightened. God I had never felt anything like this before. The pit of my stomach was hurting so much and there was a tingling in my crotch, almost like a heat sensation. Axel rubbed over my jeans, just hard enough for me to feel it through the loose and rough material and I felt the twinge erupt inside me. I gasped and Axel continued his actions._

_I felt myself grow hard from his touches and I panted, feeling his lips trace soft kisses along my cheek and jaw line. I felt his own erection rub against my thigh and I bit my lip, trying to stifle my moans. Axel flicked open the button to my jeans and I heard my zipper follow. My breathing started to become shaky from all the mixed emotions I was feeling. I was nervous, and excited, and happy and incredibly horny. My mind kept on telling me all these different things that were making me panic a little... _

_**You're not going to enjoy this; you haven't enjoyed it any other time so why should this time be any different? What if you don't please him; it's not like you put any real effort in before so it's likely you'll be unable to satisfy the man sexually. What if he doesn't stop if you don't enjoy it? Or if it hurts? **_

_And needless to say, it was all making me very tense and nervous. Axel lifted my hips up slightly and slipped off my jeans, discarding them to the floor. He continued to stroke over me and moved down my body, leaving a trail of fire down my torso from where his lips had been. I squirmed slightly, becoming uncomfortable in my boxers and Axel looked up at me and smiled. My god did he look sexy! Seriously, that smile and the look in his eyes it just drove me crazy!!_

"_Keep still Roxas." He told me gently and he slipped the tips of his fingers inside the waistband of my boxers, and edged them down, before letting them join my jeans and shirt. He kissed my torso, gently stroking and scratching at my nipple and I moaned and writhed a little. __**Argh when did they get so damn sensitive?! **__Axel wrapped his mouth around my left nipple, while his hand toyed with the other. He ran his tongue lazily over it and gently nipped at it, causing me to moan slightly. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and groaned. My god was I hurting, I felt a throbbing sensation in between my legs and I wanted him to hurry the hell up! _

_Axel must have sensed my frustration. I pulled him up and pushed him so he knelt on the bed, sitting upright. I locked my lips with his and unfastened his belt and swiftly undid his zip and button and tugged his tight clothes down and off._

_I kissed at his neck, resting my palm to his boxers and moved my hand. I felt his head tilt back and he wrapped an arm to the nape of my neck, pulling me close to him, moaning loudly. I felt my stomach do somersaults and I continued my actions, slowly kissing down his body and biting lightly at his nipples as I moved down his body. He hissed as I nipped at him and then groaned when I suckled at the wounded flesh gently. _

_His hands caressed my head and I moved to his stomach, slowly dragging my tongue over his scorching body. He was always so warm, so hot. My hand continued to work over his boxers and he let out pleasurable gasps and moans. Axel wasn't exactly shy when it came to the bedroom, if he liked something, he did not care whether the whole house knew about it; very vocal. Not that I minded, it just turned me on even more. _

_I could feel the size of Axel through his boxers and boy, all I can really say was it was hardly the smallest I'd seen, quite the opposite actually, and I felt nerves kick in again. I knelt up and kissed Axel's lips and slipped my hand inside his boxers without much waiting. I grabbed a hold of his member and ran my fingers along the whole length of it, applying just the right pressure and squeezing lightly every so often. Axel threw his head back, resting his hands on my shoulders and moaned loudly... and I mean, loudly. I was scared that one of the maids would hear so I locked my lips over his, trying desperately to muffle his cries._

_Not with much succession either, he kissed me for a while and then rested his forehead on my shoulder, panting and crying out loudly. I quickened my pace and his hips thrust forwards, meeting my timing perfectly. I smiled and bit my lip and then I felt his hand slide round and take my own throbbing member and begin his work on me. I couldn't stop the startled yet satisfied moan that escaped my lips, a look of sheer ecstasy on my face and Axel pushed me down onto my back, holding my hand away and continuing to touch me. _

_**Argh! No not fair! **__But I let him continue, I was enjoying it all too much to tell him no, even though I wanted to touch him and hear his cries more than hear my own. Axel kissed my neck and slowed his pace on me, going agonisingly slow and dragging the whole thing out even longer. He put his lips to my ear, his fiery hot breath scorching my flesh and warming me, sending shivers all up and down my body._

_He suckled at my neck and then bit hard and I cried out in pain, even though it sent a tingle in all the right places. He kissed lightly and licked at the wounded flesh and I felt the pain ease. He stopped his movements altogether for a moment, shifting himself slightly so he lay on top of me, opening my legs and resting himself in between them. He kissed at my torso and I felt his hand continue to slowly pump at my aching member. He kissed down my body, to my stomach and then a little further, traipsing his tongue over where the waistband of my boxers should be. I felt a shiver run up my back and I tried to steady my breathing. I wasn't stupid, I knew what he was going to do, and I was nervous as shit to let him. _

_I wasn't used to actually receiving pleasure, I was used to dishing it out; and sometimes I even managed to get that wrong. I remember when Malex used to torment me... He'd just tell me one day that he'd fulfil my needs and then he'd slap me one for expecting it from him. It was a sick and messed up life. I never wanted any of them to touch me, ever! I hated it when Malex used to do it in the beginning and preferred it when they didn't touch me. I wasn't what you would call a 'typical teenager'. I didn't have raging hormones or the need to have sex all the time. It was hard to get horny in a place like where I was._

_But I had never felt anything like this. When I was with the others, I was completely numb to most if not all feelings, with Axel, all of my senses were heightened by a frightening amount. I felt with Axel. I felt him touching me and I felt his kisses; and when he touched me god it was heaven. I'd never felt anything like it before in my life and I hadn't been expecting it. I was nervous to let him do what he wanted to though. _

_Not because I didn't want it, god I wanted it too much but I was just generally nervous. Yet Axel continued to torment me and boy was it intense. My body was burning and I was yearning for everything Axel had to offer me. I wanted to take it all and enjoy every second. _

_Axel suddenly moved and stopped kissing my body and instead, he moved to the insides of my thighs, his soft red hair gently brushing against my groin. My breathing grew shaky and Axel stopped._

"_Are you OK blondie?" he asked, when my breathing reached the hyperventilating stage. I took slow deep breaths and nodded my head. He kissed my thigh, still looking at me with those green eyes._

"_Are you sure?" he asked and I bit my lip and smiled at his teases, nodding my head again._

"_Yeah, yeah I'm good." I replied and he smiled and nodded his head and then slowly lowered his head and kissed my erection, with a softness that was excruciating. I closed my eyes and gasped loudly. __**Man stop teasing I swear it's killing me! **_

_I could feel Axel's breath on me and it drove me insane. I continued to try and steady my breathing and Axel kissed me several more times before I found it unbearable. _

"_Axel...don't..." I gasped and I could sense his smile._

"_Don't what, Roxas?" he asked, starting to slowly stroke me again. I couldn't control myself, my whole body had a mind of its own._

"_Don't... tease me..." I gasped and he kissed my thigh, making me jump._

"_Do you want it Roxas?" he asked me, his voice low and husky. He draped his tongue over the inside of my thigh and I shook violently, letting out a shaky moan._

"_Yes..." I managed to squeeze out, my voice becoming desperate and pleading. I felt his lips stretch into a smile against my skin and he kissed softly, slowly moving up my leg._

"_How much do you want it Roxas?" he asked and I whimpered as he kissed the side of my erection._

"_Ah... very much, Axel..." I all but begged him and he continued to plant small soft kisses along my member. _

"_I don't believe you... beg me for it Roxas... I want to hear you moan and scream for me to carry on." I bit my lip as I writhed beneath him, panting as he licked my thigh with his fiery tongue. I couldn't form words; my mouth wouldn't allow me to. _

_Axel licked at me, from the base to the tip and I cried out loudly from shock, shaking as his tongue caressed me._

"_Oh my god; Axel... please...; Axel please don't... ah!" another slow lick._

"_Oh... please don't... please don't stop, Axel." I moaned and he kissed gently at the tip of my member._

"_OK Roxie..." he whispered gently as he placed yet another small kiss to my aching penis. _

"_Just remember, you asked for it." he whispered and I felt him lick at me, a slow and soft lick, followed by a second which was much rougher. I pushed back, burying my head deep into the pillow and grabbed at the sheets, letting out a fairly audible moan. Axel took me into his mouth, slowly and immediately pulled back, sucking softly on the tip of my penis. I gasped and Axel slid his hands under my legs and pulled me up a little groaning from his own frustration. _

_He slowly took me into his mouth and began to suck. I grabbed at his back and clawed, arching my back and letting out a loud moan. __**Jesus this felt sooo damn good!**__ Axel pulled back a little and bobbed his head up and down over me, sucking lightly._

"_Ah, Axel... mm yes..." I cried out and dug my nails into his back when he took the whole of me in, wasting no time at all in making sure I was being pleased to the fullest. I felt my eyes roll and I scratched at his back. I heard him groan a little above me and the vibrations from his throat just made me go crazy!_

_Axel withdrew slowly, letting his tongue drag across the full length of my shaft and gently sucked at my head. He pushed back down and then remained consistent with his motions. I felt him slide a hand up and take my balls, massaging them and squeezing lightly. I bucked my hips forward a little and bit my lip, smiling as Axel pleased me._

_Axel took me to the back of his throat again and started to contract and relax the muscles in his throat and I writhed beneath him._

"_Ah Axel, oh yes... mmmmm!" the feeling was sensational and a small thought crossed my mind as to how many people he had actually done this to. Plenty by the feel of it, he was good. _

_Axel quickened his pace with me and within no time I could feel my release approaching. I grabbed his hair and tried to pull him off me, he knocked my hand away, growling in annoyance at my antics. _

"_Ah! Axel stop I'm coming, stop!" I called but Axel just let out a slight laugh and then slowly stopped. He continued to play with me with his hand while he kissed my stomach._

"_You're coming?" he asked and I thrust around trying to get him to stop._

"_Yes." I gasped and Axel nodded and kissed my stomach again._

"_Then why do you want me to stop?" he asked a little confused. I bucked a little and Axel smiled at me and lowered his head, continuing where he had left off. _

_I felt myself building back up again; in the pit of my stomach was a hurting, a burning and then I saw stars._

_I screamed as I came, and I mean screamed. I tore at Axel's back and thrust up so I was half sitting up, a pressure on the base of my back and an incredible sensation around my crotch and then I felt myself come in Axel's mouth. He slowed down, prolonging the climax and making the whole orgasmic experience linger on even more. I gasped deeply and shook violently. I seized Axel's hair and held him to me and the redhead found it hard to move backwards and forwards. He groaned a little and I collapsed, falling back on the bed and sighing contently. _

_Axel smiled and kissed my thigh, wiping off any imaginary semen and then he kissed my stomach, gently scraping his fingernails across my abdomen and hips. I placed my hands to my forehead and breathed in, letting out a long and loud sigh. Axel's hands moved over me, as if remembering every muscle and inch of me through his hands._

_I wriggled a little and Axel moved up my body and planted soft delicate kisses along my throat and jaw line. I smiled widely and turned my head so that our lips met in a bruising kiss._

"_God you sound so hot when you come Roxas..." Axel whispered as he bit lightly on my lip. I felt a small flush overtake my body but at that moment I didn't really care._

"_Hmm, I want you so badly... lie down." I told him as I eased him off me and touched him. He gasped from the shock and I smiled as I kissed at his neck._

"_Mm, Roxas." Axel gasped and I bit my lip. I was never really a very good teaser, hadn't learnt to be and I was incredibly impatient. I moved down to Axel, kissing his taut body and loving the slight taste of him on my lips and tongue as it slipped out for a small taste every now and then. I continued to rub at him, enjoying the sounds that he emitted and knowing I was the cause of them. _

_I stopped just under the waist band of his boxers and slipped them off. He really was a gifted man... it was the biggest one I had seen anyway, and I had seen a couple. I didn't let it bother me and just continued to use my hand on him, kissing at his tip every so often. Axel growled from frustration._

"_Roxas...." he groaned, aggravated that I was taking too long and I put him out of his misery. I licked at him slowly for a moment and then I took him into my mouth, wrapping my hand around his base and rubbing slightly to control how deep in I took him. Axel groaned and gasped loudly. I emitted small noises listening to him and I knew it turned him on more feeling the vibrations from my throat. I slowly removed my hand and took him in deeper to the back of my throat. I felt myself gag slightly but ignored it as Axel just called out louder, holding onto my shoulders. __**He must like it... that's odd, I got a slap before for doing that...**_

_I didn't think on it and just continued. I never knew that giving a blow job could be so pleasurable. I knew that receiving one was enjoyable, but giving one? I loved it. Listening to Axel's moans and pants turned me on so much, knowing I was the reason he was bucking his hips and gripping my shoulders and making all those insanely hot noises; it drove me crazy._

_I felt Axel's body stiffen beneath me and quickened my pace slightly and then I heard his climax and felt the evidence of it in my mouth. I pushed Axel to the back of my throat and he called out loudly, I felt his come trickle down my throat and I relished the taste. He didn't taste salty like the others had, he tasted good, sweeter. _

_Axel bucked his hips a little and when I had finished, I sat on top of him, positioning myself so I sat against him and I lay forward, resting my head on his chest. Axel wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head._

"_My god Roxas... you know, you give an amazing blow job." He told me and I smiled and bit my lip and looked at him. I kissed his lips and he groaned. I sat up, straddling him and Axel smiled and sat up a little. He kissed my neck softly and I felt him take a hold of my erection, rubbing at it softly. I cried out and pulled him to me, grabbing at his hair and panting loudly. God I wanted him so badly. A little bit of my tension had been released but god I was so ready for more. _

"_Axel..." I moaned and he let out a small groan in response to the way I called him, it obviously made him horny as sin._

"_Axel, I want you." I whispered to his ear and he let out a small gasp. He slowed down the movements on my member and I took the chance while it was there. I kissed his neck softly and panted a little, not being able to control myself._

"_I want to feel you inside me." I panted and Axel groaned loudly at my words. He locked lips with my own and I felt him stop the motions on my organ._

"_Are you sure?" he asked and I nodded my head, kissing his lips again to feed my addiction to them. He nodded his head and whispered 'OK' to me and I felt him slide him hand underneath me and I stiffened a little. Even though I wanted this, I was still nervous about it all... and I had no idea what Axel was about to do. He threw my legs around him so that they locked around his back and allowed him more room for whatever it was he was about to do. _

_I felt one of Axel's slick fingers touch my entrance and he kissed at my neck, trying to relax me a little. I had no idea how his finger had gotten so slippery but I quickly concluded I didn't care, what was he doing? I felt him ease one of his fingers inside me and I gasped and moaned, tensing up a little. This feeling brought back too many bad memories, but it was different... this didn't feel bad... it didn't feel painful, just uncomfortable._

"_Roxas, relax baby. If you don't relax this __**will**__ hurt... loosen up for me..." he whispered softly in my ear and I licked my lips and slowly but surely did as I was told. Axel slid his finger backwards and forwards and then entered a second finger and then a third, scissoring me. This was certainly different from what I had expected. Usually I was just thrust into, that was it, no consideration for me and whether it hurt or not. But I should have known better than for Axel to just rush into it all with me. He was easing me into it, preparing me for what was about to come._

_I let out a slight whimper when I felt Axel remove his fingers and then I felt something else close to me. I tensed up again and Axel obviously sensed it. He stroked my back and kissed my neck._

"_Relax blondie; it's OK." He whispered and his words were like music to my ears. I felt myself relax completely and he slowly inched his way inside me. I clawed at his back and my legs tightened around him; he waited for a moment to let my body adjust to the mass that was now inside of me and I tried to control my breathing. _

_This was when I could tell Axel was the biggest man I had ever had. I gave a weak thrust forward onto Axel when I felt I was ready and the redhead noticed and slowly pulled out and then pushed back in again, in slow flowing movements; letting out a loud and satisfying groan. _

"_Mmm, Roxas you're so tight." Axel panted and I pulled him closer to me and rocked my hips backwards and forwards a little and Axel took me up on my offer to speed things up a bit. He pulled out slowly and then thrust himself inside of me, deep, hard and fast. I winced from the feeling and clawed at his head._

"_Ah, fuck!" I gasped and Axel smiled against my body and continued thrusting. I felt my whole upper body flush a deep red as he continued with me and he lifted me ever so slightly and thrust back inside and when he did, I saw flashing lights._

"_Ah! Fuck!!" I panted loudly and Axel kissed my chest. I never knew that this could be so gratifying. Axel continued to hit a certain spot inside of me, even though I had absolutely no idea what it was and it continued to satisfy me. Axel's moans were driving me insane and I worked my hips in time with his thrusts to make the whole experience even more enjoyable. Every time Axel thrust into me, I felt this most amazing feeling ever and I never wanted it to end. The initial pain had worn off and now, it was all just pleasure, pleasure, pleasure. _

_Axel took a hold of my member and started to pump me in time with his thrusts, bouncing me slightly and still thrusting powerfully into me._

"_Oh god... oh yes, Axel!!" I screamed and Axel groaned loudly._

"_Oh Roxas... ah fuck!" he shouted and I felt him spill inside me and I followed suit, coming all over his hand. Axel entered me a few more times weakly and then fell backwards, collapsing on the bed. I lay beside him and tried to gather my thoughts; which were..._

_**Wow... wow, wow and fucking wow! **_

"_And you look hot when you come too." He whispered, planting a small kiss on the side of my head. _

_We were both covered in a thin layer of sweat and I had this really bad feeling I'd be sore in the morning but I didn't care. Axel wrapped an arm around me, struggling to control his breathing and I turned my head and looked out of my window frowning._

"_What is it blondie?" Axel asked and I turned and looked at my clock. 11:34pm. I smiled and looked at Axel._

"_It's snowing... its snowing." I told him. Axel sat up and followed my gaze to outside my window. I felt him rest his head on my shoulder and kiss it softly as I looked outside at the tiny flakes that fell to the floor. It was already white over and I wondered when it had started. I thought back to earlier when I was disappointed that there hadn't been any snow and I smiled to myself. Axel wrapped an arm around my chest and pulled gently._

"_OK, can I have you back now?" he asked and I lay down, resting my head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. He stroked my arm and back tenderly and I sighed contently. Axel tilted his head to the side in thought._

"_You know... I think I __**really **__like it when you blush." He told me and I looked at him and he smiled and winked at me playfully. I nudged him and rested back on his chest. _

_**Nothing could make this day any better.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FINALLY!! It was so difficult deciding when to make them actually have sex! I just couldn't find a good enough time. So Xmas day it is heehee.**

**Loves and stuff **


	33. Chapter 33

Axel awoke the next morning still in the original position he had fallen asleep in. He looked to the sleeping blonde beside him and smiled, kissing his forehead softly. He squirmed slightly and let out a small groan cuddling closer to Axel. Axel placed a hand to the back of his head and stroked his soft hair and the blonde's eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm..." Roxas groaned and Axel smiled and kissed his nose softly. Roxas smiled and leaned up, kissing Axel softly.

"Hey." He whispered and he winced from the pain around his ass. Not that he minded that much, the feel of Axel's cock inside him last night was incredible and there was no way he was complaining about it.

"Hey blondie. You sleep well?" Axel asked as he shuffled slightly and sat up. Roxas nodded and stretched, letting the duvet slide down his body slightly. It took all of Axel's will power not to jump on him as he took in the boy's slender figure in daylight. _Damn that boy is hot!! _

Axel smiled and got out of the bed, heading into Roxas' ensuite and turning on the taps. Roxas heard him probing around for some stuff and frowned slightly. He crawled out of bed and then followed Axel, leaning against the doorframe and folding his arms. Axel brushed his teeth and winked at Roxas. Roxas smiled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head and then walked over to his shower, turning it on and stepping underneath it.

_Now if that isn't a tease..._

Axel watched as Roxas let the water soak him and scrubbed himself down. Axel shook his head. _Gotta go, seriously gotta go. _He spat out the white creamy substance that filled his mouth and swilled before he headed into the bedroom and started getting dressed. Roxas reappeared some fifteen minutes later, a white towel wrapped loosely around his hips and his body glistening from the water. He entered the room and Axel watched him carefully. There was something about him today, he seemed... weird.

_Maybe he didn't enjoy last night... or maybe he did... a little too much... he seemed to enjoy it..._

Axel smiled at his thoughts as he sat on the end of Roxas' bed. Roxas eyed him curiously and smiled.

"What?" he asked and Axel shook his head, pursing his lips slightly to try and hide the smile. Roxas nodded then and walked towards him, sitting on his lap, straddling his hips. Axel looked away nervously and placed his hands by his side, trying his hardest to touch the boy.

_If you do, you know you won't stop... so leave him for now and stop thinking about touching him!_ He scolded himself and Roxas smiled and leaned in, planting soft kisses down his Master's neck. Axel shivered and gently touched Roxas' naked back.

_Argh... not helping, stop it! _He pulled away slightly.

"Hey, behave..." Roxas smiled and licked his lips, leaning in and kissing Axel's ear and neck again, nibbling softly.

"Roxas, you're not helping my mood..." Axel told him as firmly as he could but Roxas just laughed.

"I'm not meant to be helping your mood. Kiss me." he told him and Axel complied, enjoying the feeling of the boy against him. When they parted Roxas slipped off of Axel's lap and started to get dried and dressed.

_Damn that boy! How dare he get me all hot and worked up and then leave me hanging... doesn't matter, I'll get him back._ Axel smiled as crude thoughts popped into this head and he headed downstairs.

Roxas headed down after him, they both sat at the breakfast table and ate in silence. Roxas couldn't help but feel that Axel was acting weird with him after last night... he kept glancing up at the redhead and he wouldn't be looking at him, or smiling or... anything. He'd just be sitting there eating his breakfast, avoiding contact and reading the paper. Roxas bit his lip.

"Are you OK with me?" he asked bluntly and Axel looked at him and lowered his paper.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked and Roxas rolled his eyes, becoming irritated.

"Don't answer a question with a question Axel; it's just a sly way of telling me what I wanna hear..." Axel blinked, taken aback by the boy's snappiness and thought for a moment but before he could say anything, Roxas continued.

"I asked you a direct question and I just want a direct answer." He told him, rubbing his forehead, panicking a little that maybe he was regretting last night. Roxas licked his lips and Axel knew he was nervous. He leaned forward, resting his head on his knuckles.

"Yes." Axel replied, smugly, a small smile forming on his lips. Roxas frowned, slightly confused.

"So, you're not pissed with me or anything?" he asked and Axel shook his head.

"Nope." Axel responded and Roxas grew even more irritated with his one-word-answers. He let out an exasperated sigh and Axel laughed at the boy's expression before walking over to him and cupping his face, planting a romantic kiss on his lips, through his titters.

"You look so cute when you're angry." He stated and Roxas smiled a small annoyed smile that turned into a happy smile when Axel began kissing his earlobe. Axel stroked his neck and then parted.

"Demy's coming round again today for dinner. It being Boxing Day and all." Roxas nodded, not really knowing what he was talking about and continued with his food. After a while Roxas headed to his room and started to look through his clothes, trying to find something to wear. He settled for a tight white tank top and a tight pair of black jeans with a white lacy sort of over coat, leaving it open. Axel entered his room and smiled at the teen.

"Mmm, Me-ow Roxas, looking good boy." He commented as he moved closer and pulled Roxas to him, attacking his neck. Roxas smiled and pulled Axel to him, letting himself fall down onto the bed and pulling the redhead on top of him.

Roxas kissed him, pulling at the redheads hips and wriggling his hips so that he rubbed against the older male. Axel moaned a little and seized Roxas' hips.

"Don't, do that!" he hissed and Roxas laughed loudly. Axel silenced him with bruising kisses, making Roxas whimper slightly. Roxas found himself growing hot under Axel's touches and lowered his hands, reaching for Axel's zipper. Axel took his wrist.

"No, Demy will be here in ten minutes." He told him and Roxas just smiled and cocked his head slightly.

"We'll just have to be quick then." He joked and Axel held his arms above his head. Roxas struggled at first, random memories popping in and out of his head but relaxed when Roxas gently kissed his ear.

"Come on sexy, we gotta get going." He whispered, as he got off Roxas and waited for him patiently. Roxas sighed and stood up and walked with Axel to the main hall. Axel collapsed in his usual chair and Roxas sat on his lap and they kissed while waiting for Demyx. Roxas smiled as he noticed the mark on the side of Axel's neck from where he had bit and sucked at him the night before. Axel rolled his eyes, noticing his stare.

"Yeah I know, you should see my back." Roxas laughed and Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry... looks like you didn't exactly come off lightly too kid." He told him as he gently ran a finger down Roxas' neck. Roxas' jaw dropped.

"You have got to be joking!" he exclaimed and Axel just laughed. When Demy was let in by the maids, he came in and rolled his eyes at Axel and Roxas.

"Aww come on, get a room!" he told them, slightly freaked out and then he just smiled. Axel stood up; placing Roxas on the floor and Demy gave him a huge hug and then frowned as he noticed the mark on his best friends' neck. He touched it gently.

"Shit, who attacked you?" he said and Axel just sighed and shook his head. Roxas smiled a little and Demy looked at each of them in turn and then held up his hands.

"Actually, I don't wanna know, that's your business, not interested, I'm hungry and don't want details... not until after dessert." He winked at Axel and they headed into the dining room together and started to make idle chit chat until the meal was served.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Loves-and-stuff**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey people! Yeah i know im updating way too much but thats becuase the laptop is now fixed!! Yipee!!!**

**PLUS!! **

**We are REALLY coming to the end of this fic *gasp-shock-horror* i really had no idea this would be so popular so... Im sorry... thats all im saying.**

**BUT im trying to work on other stuff, i have like a million ideas and just need to get them going... so yeah You'll be seeing more of me. More oneshots, more looong ass stories and i'm thinking about experimenting more with characters etc. So wish me luck!**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

The next few days, things seemed normal as anything. They kissed and cuddled but Axel refused to have sex with Roxas until he wasn't so sore, much to Roxas' disappointment. Axel never knew that Roxas would be so into it once he'd finally got over the barriers, so he was pleasantly surprised to say the least.

One night, the two lay in front of the fireplace. Roxas lay in between Axel's legs, resting his head on his crotch and listening to the music that he had had brought him for Christmas. It hadn't stopped snowing since Christmas day and the two had gone out into the garden to play. It didn't last long. The snow seemed to melt really quickly whenever Axel was near it so he stood and watched Roxas enjoy himself instead... until it got too much and he wrestled him to the ground and made out with him instead.

Roxas sighed and smiled, stroking Axel's hand and Axel responded, caressing his face tenderly at the same time.

"I've never been happier than here Axel, it's never going to change is it?" Roxas asked softly and Axel smiled and shook his head.

"Never, you're here now and belong to me, I'm certainly never going to let you get away." Axel growled as he kissed Roxas' neck. Roxas felt a shiver run down his spine and smiled, turning his head and kissing Axel.

"Good. Nothing could ever get as good as this. It's all just... perfect." He told him and Axel smiled.

"Glad you think so blondie." He whispered and he continued to kiss him. Roxas sat up and pulled Axel down on to him, kissing him softly and running his fingers through his hair. Axel placed light kisses on Roxas' cheeks and then ran his hand over Roxas' cock, making him squirm and gasp. Axel smiled, happy with the reaction and continued for another three strokes before stopping. Roxas scowled at him.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, clearly frustrated. Axel just smiled.

"Pay back for earlier, I think I'm getting sleepy..." he stretched out and faked a yawn and Roxas shook his head, unimpressed with his Masters antics.

"Don't even think it... _Sir." _Axel glared at him and leaned forward.

"What did you call me?" he asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Roxas smiled and bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Sir." He whispered as Axel undid the buttons of his shirt. Axel smiled, kissing Roxas' exposed chest and running his hands over his erect nipples.

"Do you remember, what I said about you calling me that before Roxie?" Roxas frowned and whimpered a little as Axel gently licked and sucked at the pink flesh, nipping gently every so often.

"What... what was that?" he asked and Axel smiled, _this could be more fun than I thought._

"I told you, everytime you called it me... I'd make you blush..." Roxas groaned as Axel's hand rubbed roughly over his semi-hard cock and he bit his lip. Axel undid Roxas' zipper and edged the clothing down over his hips, past his thighs and then removed them completely.

"And; I can think of a few interesting ways to do that." Axel whispered in Roxas' ear, causing the small blonde to shiver and his breathing to become unsteady. But he smiled at Axel's comment and moaned loudly when Axel slipped his hand inside Roxas' boxers, finding out his prize instantly and wasting no time in pleasing the teen. Roxas clung to Axel, gripping onto his shoulders and found his hips bucking forwards to try and feel more of Axel against him. Axel's touch was agonisingly soft and slow, and Roxas wasn't sure if he could withstand his teases much longer.

Axel smiled as he watched the blonde beneath him, he lowered his head to his neck and kissed gently and then removed his hand and stripped Roxas down completely, allowing the blonde to remove his own clothing. He leaned back over to Roxas and kissed him, running his tongue along Roxas' lip. Roxas opened his mouth and sucked gently on Axel's tongue and Axel felt a shiver run up and down his body. He felt his own body react to being beside Roxas' and he gently cupped his hand around both of their members so that they rubbed together.

Roxas moaned loudly but before Axel could do anything about it, his mobile started ringing. He froze and looked at Roxas who glared back.

"Don't even think it." he hissed and Axel smiled, kneeling up and reaching over for his trousers. He slipped his hand in his pocket and Roxas sat up. Axel knelt on the floor, his feet tucked underneath him and Roxas sat on his knees, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him closer. He kissed along Axel's neck, trying to convince him to change his mind about answering the phone. Axel just smiled and flipped it open. He felt Roxas bite fiercely at his neck and was more than sure he heard him growl in frustration.

"Hey Dems..." Axel managed to get out, before Roxas began driving him crazy with kissing his neck. Axel tried to fight off the reactions to Roxas and Roxas glared at him, clearly unimpressed. Axel held up his hand and held up his two fingers, trying to tell Roxas he'd be quick but Roxas wasn't listening.

"Hey Axel. How are things?" Demy chirped and Axel nodded.

"Erm, yeah not bad and you?" Roxas rolled his eyes... he wasn't in the mood for small talk. He slid himself off of Axel's lap and grabbed at his Masters cock. Axel jumped and tried to move Roxas' hand away but the blonde batted Axel's hand away and held it down tightly. Axel was taken aback by the boy's strength and guts but didn't have time to put up much resistance as Roxas began to pump him.

"Good, good. Ah Axel you're gonna have to come round one day, I still haven't showed you my new guitar but now I have another one and man its amazing!!" Axel bit his lip hard, trying not to let any of his groans spill from his mouth and he squeezed his eyes shut as Roxas ran his fingers over him.

"Are you there?" Demy asked and Axel let out a controlled sigh.

"Um-hm." Was all he could say and Roxas smiled. He knew there was no way Axel would be able to keep on talking to Demy with only 'um-hms' as his answer. Demy would either click on or Axel would hang up. Roxas ran his hand slowly down Axel and then thought to himself. He lowered his head to Axel's cock and wrapped his mouth around it, sucking gently.

Axel dug his nails into Roxas' back and couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips out of sheer shock and ecstasy. Roxas smiled and hummed to himself as he went down on Axel, causing Axel to loose control even more.

_Fuck, fuck, FUCK! _

"Are... are you OK?" Demy asked. Axel bit his lip. He couldn't take much more of this and if he did, he would end up having an orgasm while on the phone to his best friend.

"Dem, let me call you back OK?" he breathed out as composed as he could and Demy laughed.

"Yeah sure man... have fun." He joked and Axel nodded.

"M-hm." He said and then he hung up. Roxas suddenly stopped what he was doing and knelt upright, seizing Axel's phone and threw it over the other side of the room. Axel watched in shock as his mobile bounced off the far chair and he turned to Roxas, who kissed him roughly, groaning impatiently.

Apparently a horny Roxas is a possessive Roxas and Axel smiled; he liked that. Roxas pulled Axel down on top of him and Axel rubbed slowly and softly at Roxas' cock. He smoothed the blonde's precum across his shaft and over his hands before pulling the boy up slightly and placing a finger to his entrance.

He slipped a slick digit inside Roxas while gently still rubbing at his cock and shivered when the boy let out a low moan, writhing against his hand. He inserted a second finger followed quickly by a third and began thrusting his fingers in and out, making Roxas moan and cry out loudly. Roxas pulled Axel down to him and scratched lightly at his back and let out a whimper when Axel removed his fingers from inside him. Axel teased him for a moment, kissing gently at his neck and neglecting his aching cock and Roxas grew impatient.

"Axel...!" he growled and Axel smiled, placing the tip of his hardened shaft to Roxas and entering slightly and relishing in the tightness and warmness of it all. He let out a low moan and gently eased himself into Roxas, pushing himself in further each time. Roxas bucked his hips faster and quickly met and surpassed his Masters thrusts, quickening his pace. Roxas held Axel tightly, loving the feeling of his Masters hot naked body against his own.

"Ah... Axel... harder." Roxas groaned and Axel was more than happy to oblige to his requests, he pummelled into Roxas harder and when he continued to call out for more, he gave him what he wanted.

Roxas loved it. He liked Axel to be rough and crazy with him... it's what drove him crazy. The harder, the faster the deeper the better. Roxas moaned loudly as Axel continued to abuse his sweet spot and bit down hard onto Axel's shoulder which just made Axel thrust in even harder.

Roxas screamed and Axel moaned at his companions shrieks. He felt his own release approaching and he seized the younger males own member and began his work on him.

Within minutes, it was all over. Axel kissed Roxas' hot lips and stroked his face tenderly and Roxas hugged Axel to him. Roxas' mind was spinning. Kissing Axel in front of a real fire, lying sweaty and naked after mind blowing sex was the best feeling he could ever have.

**Loves and stuff, reviews make me happy and update more and more and more and yeah you get the point lol**

**x**


	35. Chapter 35

**And Another one...**

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

_The next few months with Axel were amazing to say the least. I absolutely loved every second of being with him and loved living the way I was. He pretty much let me get away with whatever I wanted within reason. I had been with him now for about nine months, I couldn't really remember the date and when I asked Axel, he always replied with a rough estimate because he couldn't really remember how long it had been either. _

_Demyx continued to come around and he brought a new companion, much to everyone's amusement. I didn't know why but Demyx didn't seem to keep his companions too well and I just couldn't understand it, he was much more laid back and so nice all the damn time, but I guess that was why people thought that they could just walk all over him. His current companion was a little girl named Tamzin. She was shy and quiet a lot of the time and obedient and had been with Demy for nearly one month. _

_Axel continued to lavish me in affection and expensive gifts and in the nine months I had known him, we hadn't really argued. Apart from one time since the last argument and it had been bad. Things had nearly gotten physical between the two of us and if Demyx hadn't have been there then I hated to think about what would have happened. Looking back now it was really quite stupid. _

_We had gone out with Demyx and Axel had engaged in conversation with some random girl. She was a big busted woman with long blonde hair and green eyes. She seemed to have a lot to say for herself and even though Axel had only just met her, they seemed to hit it off pretty well. We were in a club and Axel was buying her drinks and having a laugh and a joke with her and I really didn't mind until the girl started taking things a bit too far. _

_It got to the point where it was as if I wasn't even there anymore and I hated it, after the time he had practically ignored me for Ana that time in the theatre and I wanted his attention. Deep down I was scared of loosing Axel and being replaced by somebody else but there was also another part of me telling me I was being stupid and he would never leave me. _

_When I tried to get his attention and failed, I decided enough was enough and I headed over to a random table and started talking and laughing and joking with the people. _

_This angered Axel. After about an hour, he came over to the table and glared at me._

_"It's time to go." He told me flatly and I looked up at him, smiling. _

_"Oh, so you did notice I was missing then... and it only took you fifty seven minutes." I replied sarcastically and Axel glared at me more. I knew I was stepping over the line talking to him the way I was and I knew he was angry because other people were with me and I was his, but I didn't care, I wanted to prove a point._

_"Roxas." He growled and I arched an eyebrow._

_"Sorry Axel, you've been with Mrs Huge-Tits half the night, laughing and joking, I'm having some fun now." that was it, all hell broke loose. We started shouting at each other in the middle of the club and even though it hurt me to displease him and for him to be bellowing at me, it hurt more thinking that he found somebody else's company more interesting than mine. _

_We both said some pretty hurtful things and when we both went too far, glasses were thrown and tables were flipped over and I left the club, furious and hurt._

_We argued in the street and all the way back to the house and then in the main hall. Demyx had followed us to make sure that one of us didn't kill the other and did a good job. _

_I was the first person to break and actually initiate a physical attack but that was because Axel was very good at hitting my buttons. _

_"You watch your mouth now or I'll take you back to the market where you can carry out the rest of your existence with your old Master..." he said and I lost it. _

_"Why you fucking..." I didn't finish, I approached him, fists clenched and ready to pound him one for mentioning that man but Axel stood and waited. I pulled my arm back ready to strike him when I felt Demyx's hands around my waist, pulling me out of reach from Axel, trying to calm me down._

_"You're a bastard! How can you say something like that to me?! You just want to hurry up and get rid of me because you want that slag instead! Well fucking fine Axel; find yourself another bitch!" at this I noticed his eyes narrow. I remembered the last time I had referred to myself at just being his bitch, he had lost it and I wanted revenge for him bringing up Malex. Demy faltered in his grip for a moment while he checked over Axel's composure and I decided to press the matter even further._

_"That's what you want, you want rid of me to find yourself another bitch like me but one who doesn't require as much work. You never cared for me, you just wanted in my pants and for me to be your bitch and do as you say when you fucking say it..." Axel lost it. Demy released me and immediately targeted Axel who was coming towards me with the most sinister eyes I had seen him direct at me. _

_"You... Demy let me go! You better hope to god I never get my hands on you again Roxas, I swear the beatings you've had in the past will be nothing compared to when I get my hands on you!" I knew that his threats at the time weren't empty ones and I headed towards the stairs and turned to face him, wanting to distance myself from him but at the same time not wanting to back down from the argument._

_"Well then come and fucking get me!" I bellowed, walking backwards up the stairs and spreading me arms, taunting him. Tears were stinging my eyes and threatening to burst and start rolling down my cheeks but I bit them back, not wanting to give Axel the satisfaction of seeing how much he had hurt me._

_"Don't think I won't Roxas! You better be sleeping with your damn eyes open tonight if you want to see day tomorrow!" I had already turned my back to him after my comment and I placed a hand to my head as I continued walking._

_"Fuck you!!" I screamed and I headed to my room, ignoring the threats and curses and loud bangs that were coming from down below as the tears rolled down my face. I knew it wasn't Axel and Demy fighting, knowing Axel he was probably just hitting whatever was in the proximity such as walls and doors in order to release some anger. I got to my room, slammed the door and collapsed on my bed, crying hard._

_I hated it when we fought and it had never been like this before. My heart hurt, and my head hurt and I felt sick in my stomach and I was shaking from a mixture of anger and fear. Had Axel really meant what he had said? Would he really take me back to Malex? I had seen Axel loose his temper with me before, when I had said I was his bitch and that had been horrible, he wasn't shy about putting people in their places but I never over stepped the mark... until tonight._

_I heard things calm down downstairs and after a good couple of hours, there was a knock on my door. I didn't even have time to answer when Axel entered my room. He closed the door and I heard him move towards me, sitting by my feet at the edge of the bed. My back was still turned to him and I was curled up in a sort of foetal position as I clutched my pillow and tried to stop sobbing._

_Axel had hurt me in more ways than one tonight and I felt so shit because of it. He had said some things that I didn't think I'd be forgetting in a hurry, he had ignored me all night for a girl, again and then he had gotten mad and shouted at me and went for me. I might have provoked it but that wasn't the point, I loved him so much and it hurt when I thought he found somebody else who could make him happier. I was questioning if he felt the same way for me though. He had never actually said the words to me, he had never told me he loved me and I had only said it once... but at least I had said it! _

_I felt Axel sit by my feet and everything went silent for a few moments. He let out a long sigh._

_"I'm sorry, for what I said downstairs." He told me matter-of-factly and I just swallowed. __**Doesn't sound like you're very fucking sorry.**__ He waited for a moment and then placed a hand on my shoulder._

_"Roxie..." I flinched a little and Axel removed his hand and I bit my lip nervously. I wanted to make up with him but I was still hurt, man this was frustrating! _

_"Roxas come on you know I didn't mean any of that stuff I said..."_

_"You threatened to send me back to Malex..." I whispered, trying to hide the fact that tears were still streaming down my face._

_"I was angry, I didn't mean it you know I didn't." he told me sympathetically and I felt him move slightly, lie by my side and rest a hand on my arm, stroking it softly._

_"I don't want you to leave me Axel, I'd die if you weren't a part of my life anymore." Axel leaned down and kissed my shoulder softly._

_"That's never gonna happen Roxas. I told you, I'm never letting you go..." I turned to my side to face him and moved into his body, feeling his arms wrap around my back and nestle in my hair, his fingers running through them as he kissed the top of my head and just held me. _

_"You know I'd never let you leave me right Roxie?" he asked and I nodded my head._

_"And you know that I care about you more than anything else in the world?" again I nodded my head. I hugged Axel back and let out a long sigh. We hadn't argued in ages and having it all get so heated had really gotten to me. He rocked me backwards and forwards in a reassuring way, like how a parent would rock a child to sleep and I felt so safe and secure all over again. _

_"So you're not going to get rid of me because you find someone else?" I asked, wanting confirmation that I was just overeating about the whole thing. Axel smiled and looked down, his brilliant green eyes penetrating me and calming me down. They seemed to shine with such affection and softness that I knew the answer before Axel even answered it himself. He stroked me wet cheeks, wiping away the tears and shook his head._

_"I'm not getting rid of you full stop." He told me with a small smile and I smiled back and nodded._

_"I'm sorry I got so mad..." Axel shook his head._

_"It's forgotten. Come here blondie." He whispered and he pulled me closer to him, planting a romantic kiss on my lips._

_Needless to say the sex that night was mind blowing but then again, it always was where Axel was concerned; he just had a way and never failed to satisfy me in the slightest. _

_Everything was perfect between us. _

_I was curled up on the sofa with Axel watching something on the TV when I suddenly just got this urge to kiss him. I turned to face him and sat up a little. Axel watched me curiously, wondering what the hell I was playing at and then I leaned in and kissed him. I heard him groan from the sheer shock of it all and it didn't take him long for him to be responding to my kisses, letting his tongue run along my own and biting gently at my lip. It was already after ten and I was ready to go to bed and just let Axel fuck my brains out and Axel seemed keen on the idea too, judging by the bulge that was currently occupying his pants. _

_I pulled away slowly and looked at him, liking the fact that he was lying down on the sofa and I was in between his legs on top of him for a change. I smiled wickedly and rolled my hips against him as I moved in for another kiss. Axel growled a little and gripped at my hair, wanting me to stop my ministrations until we got upstairs. The maids were still pottering around and Axel wasn't really one for getting caught in the flesh. Apparently if they heard you having sex it didn't matter, but actually seeing it was kinda creepy. _

_Axel moved his lips to my neck and kissed me irreverently, liking the little groans and small gasps he was making me produce, he let out a low 'hmmm' sound against my hot flesh and teased the hem of my shirt with his fingertips._

_"God you sound so hot Roxie..." he groaned and I smiled and bit my lip, liking the fact that still, after nine months, Axel was still as on fire for me as when we first started seeing each other. We drove each other crazy with want and desire and sometimes it got so bad... so very, very bad. _

_"Axel..." I groaned, tugging gently at his hair as I felt his fingers dip down and rub over my crotch. Axel let out a small gasp upon hearing my moans of pleasure and bit gently on my neck, suckling a little while afterwards. He stopped then and looked up at me smiling and picked me up and stood up before placing me back on the sofa. _

_**What the fuck?! That was a sudden change! I mean one minute we're making out, the next I'm sitting here bored... **__I was confused. I looked up at Axel and he smiled at me knowingly and then winked before walking off upstairs. I frowned and out of curiosity I followed him. _

_Axel led me upstairs to his bathroom and began running the water for his Jacuzzi, once the taps were on full heat and the water was running, he turned to me and kissed me passionately._

_I must admit, the spontaneous side of Axel was so on turning. He could be thinking one thing one minute and decide to do something completely different the next, such as making out on the sofa or in his jacuzzi. Decisions, decisions. _

_Axel slipped his hands under my shirt and I raised my arms above my head, knowing exactly what he wanted and Axel tugged my shirt from over my head and discarded it on the floor. I made fast work of Axel's belt and trousers and he did the same and pretty soon, we were both just standing there, holding each other and letting our hands roam over each others bodies and kissing wildly; all tongue and lips and a little teeth. It was a slice of heaven. _

_Axel quickly turned his attention to the running water and turned it off before sliding into it, letting out a satisfied noise as he did so. I followed his suit, allowing the scalding water to ease and relax my body. I won't lie, the water was too hot for me, but I wanted so badly to get in that tub with Axel I tried to ignore the fact I thought I was on fire. Steam had filled the whole room and I felt like I was sitting in a sauna. Axel had taken me to one not too long back and I think that the aroma and the steam and heat had gotten to me because I tried to convince Axel to let us have sex right there and then. He refused but did take me up on the offer in the taxi on the way home..._

_It was that hot in the bath. The whole room was filled with a white steam and the bubbles in the Jacuzzi made me feel like I was in a boiling kettle or something. Axel didn't seem fazed by the heat and after a while, my body adjusted to it. The only thing I could see in the bathroom aside from the tub I was in was Axel. Mirrors and units and separate baths etc were clouded over by the damn steam and I was just in a white, hot room with a naked Axel... that didn't sound too bad. _

_Axel looked at me and smiled, moving closer to me and immediately kissing me. He pulled me in closer with a hand to my face and enticing me into the kiss with his tongue. I gave him entrance to my mouth instantly and rested my hand gently on his semi hard erection; running my hands over it and making him stiffen in my hands. He let out some guttural and amazing noises as I pleased him and he took me by my hips and pulled me onto his lap. I remembered the first time I had gotten into this Jacuzzi, man it had been intense; making out the way we had, I think the steam and heat must have gone to our heads._

_Our lips were still locked together and when I felt him slide his hands down my moist body and one hand wrap around my aching erection. I let my lips part from his and my head fell backwards as I moaned and rolled my hips, wanting more contact with him. I loved the way he made me feel, how he could drive me crazy with the simplest touches. I clawed softly at his back and rested my head in the crevice of his neck, nipping and sucking gently. _

_"Roxas..." my breath hitched as I heard him moan my name and bit down roughly onto his neck, scraping my fingers down his back. I let my hand dip under the water and rub Axel's now hard cock. Axel groaned and licked his lips, his eyes closed and he began bucking his hips in slow motions. I continued to please him, speeding up after a while and relishing in the feelings that Axel's moans were doing to me. God he sounded so damn good when he moaned and groaned like that._

_Axel tilted his head up and smashed our lips together in a violent kiss, groaning loudly and trying to calm himself down and not make the maids think he was being killed in the bathtub. Axel really was a highly vocal person. _

_"Ah, Roxas...!" I smiled and kept up my pace with him and within moments, Axel let his head relax back and he let out an animalistic cry of pleasure as he came. I leaned forward and kissed him madly as I milked any remaining come out of him and he gasped. When he was finished, he let his hands rub affectionately over my forearms and pulled me to him, kissing me gently._

_"Roxas... I love you." He whispered and I felt my heart stop beating. __**Did Axel just... just... yeah...?**__**No! Really? **_

_The shocked expression on my face must have given away my thoughts and Axel gently rubbed my arms, looking up at me with a small smile and loving eyes. My heart was racing and I felt a manic urge to just throw my arms around him and squeeze him but I tried to keep it under restraints. _

_"I love you." He whispered and I smiled and leaned down, pressing my forehead against his and smiled, cupping his face in my hands._

_"I love you too Axel." I whispered and I leaned forward and kissed him softly. At that moment in time I knew that I could never be happier. Axel loved me and he actually told me today, after nearly nine months of being with him but I didn't care. Waiting to hear him tell me how he felt and then hearing the words that were so sincere and true and meaningful to both of us... it was worth waiting for. _

**//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Yeah there's nothing like some axel/roxas to brighten up your day. And its my day off and im bored and eveything so this just made me smile more XD**

**Loves and stuff **


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey, yes i know im starting to reallly suck at updating but im kinda writing a sequel or two and then a new oneshot and longer story so im a little busy lol! **

**Anyway, Im wrapping this up over today and tomoz. Sooo... i hope you like the ending, erm... yeah...**

**Enjoy!! **

Axel kissed and cuddled his blonde haired lover in the Jacuzzi and just loved being with him. He had known for ages how he felt but he just didn't want to admit it to himself or Roxas. He had loved him from the first day or pretty much and over the months, his feelings for the blonde just grew and grew and grew.

"Come on blondie, let's get out of here and get dried and ready for bed." Axel whispered, planting soft delicate kisses along the boy's shoulder and chest area, gently stroking his naked back. Roxas smiled and nodded his head, silently agreeing to the redhead's requests. Axel stood up with Roxas still attached to his hips and carefully stepped out of the Jacuzzi and turned it all off and headed out into the master bedroom. Roxas loved spending time in his Masters bedroom and Axel wouldn't have him any other way than beside him.

Axel placed Roxas down on the bed and kissed him, he was still so horny despite the fact that Roxas had just jacked him off. He wanted the boy and now! He lay on top of Roxas, their slick wet and hot bodies slipped together in the most erotic ways and Axel could feel his erection building up all over again. Roxas kissed Axel heatedly, loving the feelings that he was feeling; he wanted Axel with the same level of passion as Axel wanted him. Axel smiled as a thought came into his head and he turned and looked at Roxas.

"Hey, Roxie..." the blonde gazed up at him with dazzling sapphire eyes and a small smile on his face. Axel smiled back at him affectionately running his hands through his hair and kissing his forehead softly.

"Let's try something else tonight." He whispered and he moved over to a small drawer by the side of the bed. Roxas sat up, confused at his Masters words and frowned. It wasn't until Axel pulled out the shackles that Roxas knew what Axel was talking about. His body froze up instantly at the sight of them and he bit his lips nervously.

"Axel... I..." Axel just smiled and shuffled a little closer, gently reaching up and clasping the shackle around Roxas' neck and Roxas closed his eyes slowly when he heard the clasp lock together. Roxas was nervous. He hadn't been in shackles in a long time and the time before that, hadn't been the best experience in the world. He shuddered at the thought and felt Axel stroke his cheeks softly. He opened his eyes and Axel nearly had the breath knocked out of him. _God he is so beautiful..._

"Are you OK?" Axel asked the boy, softly. Roxas took Axel's hands and let his fingers caress Axel's and he lowered his head slowly, unsure of how to answer the question. Axel watched the boy carefully, unsure of his reaction. He had wanted to do something like this with the boy for some time now and he thought that now would be the perfect time. After all, if he didn't initiate it, he knew the boy wouldn't. Axel could completely understand the reason for his nerves, but he just wanted Roxas to be able to trust him enough to do something like this. It wasn't as bad as what he had been forced to think and Axel knew that given half a chance, Roxas would enjoy it.

"Axel... I'm unsure..." Roxas whispered, looking up into the amazing green eyes of his Master. The last thing Roxas wanted was to displease him but to be perfectly honest, he didn't really feel like a companion to Axel anymore. They were friends and more than that, they were lovers and Roxas didn't feel the fear of loosing Axel anymore. Axel gave a small smirk.

"It's OK Roxie, I'm not going to hurt you I promise... if you don't like it, I promise we'll stop. OK?" Roxas slowly nodded his head and Axel smiled and then slipped behind Roxas, taking his arms and holding them behind his back. He bound Roxas' wrists together with something that felt silky. Roxas swallowed hard as he felt the fabric tighten around his wrists and then he felt Axel's hands wrap around his chest. Axel kissed Roxas' neck softly and let his hands move across his torso and stomach and Roxas couldn't help but tense up. Axel noticed this and moved to Roxas' ear.

"Hey blondie, it's OK, it's me..." he whispered softly and Roxas swallowed and nodded his head. Axel lifted Roxas a little so that Roxas was kneeling a little in front of Axel and he took a hold of the chain, wrapping it around his knuckles and giving a gentle tug. Roxas jumped but smiled at the tug, it didn't feel as violent and aggressive as the other tugs had been... it felt gentle and reassuring, as if Axel wanted Roxas closer and was trying to get him closer. Axel smiled and kissed Roxas' shoulder, biting down quite firmly as his other hand kindled his companions cock, stroking and rubbing gently and slowly. Roxas threw his head back and rested it on Axel's shoulder and groaned softly, he tried to move his hands to grab at Axel's hair but to no avail, remembering that his hands were tied.

Axel smiled and continued to slowly pump Roxas, enjoying the groans that his young lover was making. _Mmmmm, god I want you._ Axel could feel his own need getting the better of him and he gently pushed Roxas forward, resting one hand on the middle of his back and leaning over him to continue pleasing Roxas. Axel pressed his body flush against the blonde and groaned a little. _Damn, Roxas' moans are driving me fucking crazy!_ Axel pulled gently on the material around Roxas' wrists, holding him to a kneeling over position and Axel smeared his precum over the boy's entrance and over his own aching cock. He released the material around the boys wrists and Roxas smiled and placed them on the bed, grateful that his hands were freed so he could steady himself and Axel could just fuck his brains out.

Axel ceased the actions on Roxas' cock for a moment and gave a firm tug on the chain, making Roxas move back a little more and Axel moved over him and then pushed a finger inside of Roxas. Roxas threw his head back and groaned at the feeling, enjoying it and wanting more inside of him. Despite the fact that Roxas had been with Axel sexually for a while now, he was still beautifully tight and it drove Axel crazy every time. Axel shuffled a little as he began thrusting his hand and then inserted another finger followed quickly by a third and Roxas groaned. He moaned and tried to buck his hips backwards, wanting more of Axel's fingers inside of him, to hit that spot inside of him that made him see stars.

Axel chuckled a little.

"Eager aren't we?" he whispered and Roxas bit his lip as Axel continued the thrusting with his fingers, stretching him out and preparing him for what was soon to follow.

"Axel... please..." Roxas pleaded, he was ready he wanted him now. He wanted the redhead to take him hard and fast and drive him over the edge. Axel smiled against Roxas' shoulder and groaned.

"Do you like that Roxie?" Axel asked in a husky voice and Roxas groaned at the feeling of Axel's fingers removing from his entrance, missing them instantly.

"Yes..." Roxas groaned, trying to keep himself under control but failing quickly. Axel smiled and placed the tip of his erection to Roxas' entrance and eased inside of him, so just the head was inside the blonde.

"What do you want Roxas?" Axel asked in a low sexy voice. Roxas gasped and smiled as he felt Axel slowly push in and out of him, picking up an excruciating slow pace and not pushing his whole length into him. Roxas bit his lip and bucked his hips backwards, trying to get Axel to speed up his thrusting and get more of him inside of him.

"Axel... I want, ah!" Axel pulled out of Roxas altogether and rubbed softly at his back and then rested his hand on Roxas' waist. Roxas tried to steady his breathing and tried to refrain from just thrusting back onto Axel.

"I want you to fuck me Axel." he panted and Axel smiled and then thrust into Roxas to the hilt. Roxas groaned and Axel stopped, letting Roxas adjust to the mass inside of him. Roxas bit his lip, smiling to himself and Axel gave a tug on the chain quite aggressively, causing Roxas' head to snap back and then he started thrusting. Roxas screamed when Axel hit his prostate with brutal force and continued to hit it again and again. One of Axel's hands were resting on the blondes hip, guiding him back onto his cock while the other tugged on the chain, pulling him further onto his cock.

Axel relished in the tightness of his younger lover and let a primal growl rip from his throat as he continued to thrust, enjoying every single second. He moved over Roxas, resting his forehead on Roxas' shoulder blades and pulling the chain, resting the hand gripping the metal on the bed while his other hand continued to pull Roxas by his waist. Axel bit fervently on Roxas' neck and Roxas groaned, his head being held back by the chains while he was pounded in to. Axel picked up the pace and started thrusting a lot more violently, liking the sound of Roxas' moans and pants.

"Fuck Axel... yes more, ah!" Axel groaned and bit his lip, pounding into Roxas harder and right to the base, making Roxas see stars and loving the feeling. Axel pulled on the chain more and Roxas' head snapped back again, Axel took the opportunity and nibbled gently on Roxas' ear, still panting and licking gently, causing Roxas to shudder and cry out loudly. Axel smiled.

Roxas was so vocal, he didn't care where he was he liked letting Axel know that he was enjoying himself and listening to him just drove him crazy!

"Ah Roxas... you sound so fucking... good, ah!" he gasped and Roxas bit his lip when he heard the feral cry tear from his throat.

Roxas never thought he would think that something like this, this intense could ever feel good. The shackle around his neck was tight and feeling Axel tug on it unceremoniously and make it tighten around his throat was amazing. Occasionally the shackle restricted his breathing and that just heightened the feeling even more, the feeling of not being able to breath while he was experiencing such insane pleasure just mad him loose his mind.

Axel reached down and took a hold of Roxas' dripping cock and started to pump in time with his thrusts and Roxas threw his head back and cried out, his voice rising in pitch a little at all the mixed sensations.

"Ah Axel come on... mmm..." Roxas grunted and Axel pulled back more on the chain, making Roxas unable to breathe again. Not that Roxas was complaining at all, he felt his release building up and was also getting a little light headed due to the lack of oxygen. He let out his remaining air as he felt himself reaching his peak and he tilted his head back and let out a loud long moan as he came. Axel loosened the tightness of the chain and Roxas breathed in quickly, his eyes widened from the incredible sensation and began panting and crying out loudly. It was one of the best feelings Roxas had felt and he was glad he decided to share this experience with Axel.

Axel groaned loudly as he came inside Roxas and after a few more thrusts, he slowly withdrew from Roxas and lay by his side, releasing the chain altogether. Roxas lay beside him and tried to catch his breath. Axel placed the crook of his arm to his forehead and tried to collect his thoughts... which were just _wow, wow, wow... more, more, more..._

"You OK Roxie?" he asked softly, his breath still raspy and ragged. Roxas smiled and nodded his head.

"Never thought erotic asphyxiation would be so damn intense... shit..." he let out a long sigh and turned to Axel and moved closer to him, wrapping an arm around his chest. Axel smiled and turned to the shackle, unclasping it and throwing it to the floor uncaringly before he wrapped an arm back around Roxas and pulled him closer to him.

"So, it wasn't bad?" Axel asked, wondering if the blonde had actually enjoyed it as much as he was telling him or if he was just saying it to please him. Roxas looked at Axel and frowned a little.

"You joking? I loved it; seriously I'd never had so much fun in shackles before!" he smiled and kissed Axel tenderly and Axel smiled into the kiss, letting out a content humming sound as he did so.

Axel was happy that Roxas had finally put all his fears aside and had actually let him do something like this with him. He had waited for months and he finally felt as if all of Roxas' barriers were finally in pieces; he had broke them down slowly but surely and now the boy trusted him unconditionally and it was an amazing feeling for him. Axel smiled as Roxas nuzzled into Axel's body and closed his eyes, before drifting off into a deep sleep. Axel smiled and breathed in Roxas' scent, kissing his soft golden hair and squeezing him tightly before he fell fast asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yeah… Roxas just gets kinkier and kinkier. But who doesn't want a kinky Roxas to play with? Seriously.**

**Loves and stuff!! **


	37. Chapter 37

_The next few weeks were, as to be expected, amazing. Axel told me on quite a regular basis that he loved me and I was telling Axel the same thing and the sex was great and it was just like a normal relationship. I found out a few things about Axel such as where he actually got the castle from and how he found out about the whole dom/sub thing. Apparently he had inherited the castle from a dead family member and he had been into the companion etc thing since he was about eighteen. _

_I was his first male companion and so far, I was by far the best. I was always obedient to Axel and totally committed to him, I loved him so much and wanted nothing more than to stay with him forever. _

_One day, Axel took me to Twilight Town. I had never been anywhere except Traverse Town and I was looking forward to it so much. We'd be going for two days, not too long but long enough to enjoy and appreciate it all. I packed up the bags and ran around the mansion like I was on speed and loved the thought of spending alone time with Axel in a different place. _

_Axel watched me running around hallway with a content smile on his face. He was sitting in his big leather chair while we waited for the chauffer to take us to the train station. _

"_What are we going to do when we get there? Can we get a room? Can we go for food I think I'll be hungry, hey Axel, can, can we erm, go out somewhere too, like take in the sights and stuff?" I was so hyper and Axel just smiled at me and held his arm out to me. I ran over to him and settled myself on his lap, straddling his hips and smiled widely. I had never been so happy in all my life._

"_We'll do everything blondie, and the room's already booked and sorted. Relax." I smiled and bit my lip, unable to stop fidgeting on Axel's lap._

"_I'm just so excited..." I whispered and Axel smiled and nodded._

"_I know... its cute." He whispered back and then he leaned forward and kissed my lips softly, running his tongue along my bottom lip for permission to enter and I parted my lips, and sucked gently on his tongue, cupping his face in my hands. The door knocked and Axel growled in frustration._

"_Come on, that's Mex, let's go Roxie." He stated, tapping my thigh and I jumped off him and ran to the door. It was March so the weather was pretty humid and Axel had dressed me in a pair of light loose denim jeans and a white tank top. I grabbed my bags and ran out to the car. Demy was standing there and I dropped the bags and ran over to him, giving him a tight hug and he hugged me back._

"_Hey Roxas!! You enjoy your holiday yeah?" I nodded my head and he ruffled my hair, winking at me as he did so. Axel came out, talking to one of the maids and then approached Demyx. He gave him a key to the house and then got in the car beside me. _

_It was such a lovely day in Traverse Town. It was warm but with a cool breeze, just right in temperature if you ask me, I didn't like it being too cold. I looked out of the window and talked to Axel the entire ride there and then when we got to train station, we jumped on the correct train and carriage and then headed over to Twilight Town. It was the first time I had ever been on a train and I enjoyed every second. _

_Axel sat by my side and wrapped an arm around me, stroking my shoulders gently and then moved closer to my ear and nuzzled affectionately into my neck, placing light kisses across my neck and making me shiver. _

"_I love you blondie." He whispered and I smiled and looked at him, his violent green eyes full of love and affection for me and I stroked his cheek softly._

"_I love you too Axel." I replied and then I leant down and kissed him. I felt his fingers wrap across my neck and pull me down closer to him. His head was resting on my shoulder and chest area so he was a little below me, causing me to have to lean down a little to him but I didn't mind. _

_I parted my lips and granted him entrance to my mouth and our tongues fought each other for a few moments before I gave in and let his tongue have full access to my mouth. The wet muscle caressed every crevice of my mouth, as if exploring it for the first time even though it obviously wasn't. He let the hand that was resting on my neck roam down to my waist and lifted my shirt a little, gently scratching at my sides and causing me to visibly shake. Axel's touched never ceased to amaze me, everytime he touched me it was like the first time he did all over again. _

_I couldn't believe how much I had changed since last year. If someone had said to me twelve months ago that I would be in a relationship with a new Master, who cared for me and treated me like I was the most precious thing on the planet; a guy who knew about my past and didn't hate me or judge me for it and I felt completely at ease with, I would have laughed hard. I would never have believed it and would have only ever dreamed of it. I would think something along the lines of; __**yeah right, Malex has told me that no other Master would ever like me as much as he did, that the life I am leading was the best it could get and any one else would chuck me out in an instant. I just have to put up with being starved, raped and beaten for the rest of my life...**_

_And yet here I was with my soul mate and everything was sheer bliss. _

_There were a few people who were watching Axel and me making out. They tutted at us and groaned in disapproval, commenting on how 'disgusting' we were and saying that we had no morals and all the other stuff but neither of us cared. We were in love and we were together and nothing was ever going to take that away from us. I had waited so long to be with someone who truly cared for me, truly cared about what I wanted and how I felt and was constantly thinking about my own needs and wants; and I had that now with Axel. I wouldn't change it for the world. _

_When we got to Twilight Town, we caught a cab to the hotel and I couldn't stop looking around. I felt like a hyper puppy in the backseat, moving from window to window and gasping at everything I saw even though it wasn't much different to Traverse Town. I pointed up at a massive clock tower and gasped._

"_Axel, can we go up there, I bet the view would be incredible!" Axel nodded and winked at me. I smiled widely and examined the clock tower carefully before turning and continuing to look around the streets at random shops and people and stores... it was breathtaking. _

_When we got to the room, we headed straight upstairs and I dumped my bag and jumped on the bed, lying flat out and groaning, a permanent smile fixed across my face. _

"_Oh my god this is amazing!!" I exclaimed and Axel looked at me and smiled, happy that I was happy and hyped up about all this. I turned and looked at him._

"_Come here." I said, my voice droning out a little and Axel arched an eyebrow before walking over to me and lying beside me. I didn't wait for him to say anything, I just wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me, kissing him passionately. Axel smiled and didn't resist and I let out a content 'mmm' noise as he pulled away._

"_Should we unpack?" he asked softly, stroking the waistband of my jeans and I smiled and looked to the ceiling._

"_Maybe later." I replied and I moved myself to straddling his hips and leaning forward, kissing him and undoing his black jeans. I don't recall ever seeing Axel in anything aside from black but it suited him. He always looked so fuckable. Axel rolled his hips forward and slipped his hands under my top, pulling it off over my head and discarding it on the floor. I smiled and quickly slipped him out of his top and then he removed my own jeans and boxers while I removed his own clothes. _

_I leaned down and kissed him, gently taking his shaft and rubbing, gently squeezing every so often. Axel writhed beneath me and smiled against my lips._

"_Roxas... I want you." He moaned beneath me and I smiled and bit my lip as I moved away. I kissed down his body and sucked gently at his defined hipbones before I kissed at his member and licked at the head, dipping my tongue into the slit and licking the underside slowly. Axel groaned and gripped tightly on the arm that was resting on his stomach. I covered his shaft in saliva before I started my work on him. I moaned to myself and hummed a little as I sucked and bobbed my head up and down, taking Axel as far into my mouth as I could before deep throating him and taking him all in to the hilt slowly so my throat could get used to the mass filling it. Axel's noises were incredible and I smiled and tried to ignore the aching of my own erection as it was neglected. I groaned and continued my work on Axel and massaged his balls gently. Axel bucked upwards and rolled his hips slightly and I smiled and held him down into the mattress and when he filled my mouth, I swallowed and bobbed a few more times, slowly before removing myself. _

_Axel smiled and groaned before pulling me closer and smashing our lips together. He flipped our positions over and didn't waste any time in taking my now aching member into his mouth and sucking hard. I bucked up wanting him to take more and he pressed my hips down into the bed and then gave me what I wanted. All I could feel was warmth and wetness and suction as Axel worked on me, using his tongue to give me what I wanted and squeezing my balls playfully as he did so. _

_Axel smiled and hummed to himself and the vibrations made me cry out in sheer pleasure. Axel groaned and then stopped for a second, using his hand to pump me slowly._

"_You OK, or do you want me to stop?" he teased and I chuckled at his teases._

"_Axel....!" I groaned and he smiled and lowered his head back onto me and continued his work, satisfied with his torments. I felt my own release building up and he brought me to my climax and then took everything I gave him and swallowed. I called out loudly, my fingers gripping into Axel's shoulders and clawing at him fiercely, leaving trails of red across his shoulders. When he was finished with me, he moved closer and kissed me, switching our positions again and I started to attack his neck and shoulders, showering him in heated kisses._

"_Roxas... I want you right now." he groaned and I smiled as I bit gently onto his collarbone. __**Damn it Axel's horny today, I wonder what's gotten into him.**_

"_Roxas come on... fuck me..." Axel all but begged me and my eyes shot open as I rested my head against his shoulder. __**Is he being serious? He wants ME to fuck HIM? **__He'd never asked me that before... I'd never done that before... what if I did it wrong? What if I hurt him? What if I wasn't good enough? I started to panic and I started tracing my finger along Axel's chest, making eternity symbols over his chest and swallowed hard._

"_Axel, I... I don't..." Axel cut me off, placing a finger to my lips and shushing me and shaking his head._

"_Sh, come on blondie I want you so bad..." he leaned up and licked the shell of my ear and I shivered and couldn't keep the moan on my lips down._

"_Axel..." I moaned and Axel smiled and pulled me closer._

"_Roxas I want you, __**now!**__" Axel groaned and he looked at me with a look of sheer impatience in his eyes. I bit my lip, my thoughts running through my head and making me panic even more. Axel smiled softly and stroked my cheek._

"_Roxie, baby you're thinking too hard. Don't think... now don't make me make this an order..." he arched an eyebrow and I smiled and shook my head. _

_Axel had made me relax a little, but I was still nervous about not doing it right and everything else. I bit my lip and nodded my head slowly, silently agreeing to what Axel wanted. Axel just smiled at me and I continued to kiss him, trying to relax myself for what I was about to do. I moved to Axel's nipple and toyed with it for a moment, licking and sucking and nipping gently. Axel groaned and I placed my fingers to his lips to quieten him. Axel however took it in entirely the wrong context and opened his mouth and took three of my fingers into his mouth and started sucking and licking them, lathering them in a layer of saliva and I smiled, removing my fingers and lowering them. I moved up to kiss his lips and when I did, I circled my finger around Axel's entrance, making sure he was at least slightly more prepared. _

_After all I didn't know if Axel himself had ever done this before, if he hadn't then that was a big thing for me and I didn't want to fuck it up; I mean I remembered how horrible and painful it had been my first time. I bit my lip hard when I placed my head to Axel's shoulder and then eased one of my fingers inside him. Axel threw his head back and groaned loudly, arching up so his back was no longer on the mattress. _

"_Ah, Roxas, come on baby!!" Axel groaned, his hands clinging to my shoulders and pulling me down to him. I eased in a second finger followed quickly by a third and Axel winced a little and then let out a pleasured-pained groan. He lifted his head to my ears and gasped. I bit my lip and waited a while before I moved my fingers. Axel smiled and gasped and let his body relax back down onto the bed. _

"_Roxie... ah come on blondie more... I want more..." he groaned and I knew then that Axel was ready, when someone was practically begging for more; you know that they're ready. I slowly withdrew my fingers and Axel groaned at the loss but I kissed him passionately and he ran a hand through my hair and tugged gently. I ran my trembling hand over my member and smeared the substances over me and then moved back to Axel. _

_I stole a quick glance at him and he had that damn look in his eyes. The one that says I-fucking-dare-you-to-stop-what-you're-doing-to-me-now kind of look. I moved closer and kissed him and then I placed my member at his entrance and eased myself in half way. Axel groaned and writhed beneath me and I had never felt anything like it. Such heat and tightness I couldn't help the moan that came so freely from my lips. I waited a while and Axel panted and let his head fall back slightly._

"_Ah Roxas, come on baby give me more." I bit my lip and thrust inside Axel, using my hands on his hips for support. I felt Axel give a small thrust forward and I withdrew and then thrust back into him picking up a slow and steady pace and I shuffled slightly and then thrust deep and hard into Axel and he screamed, literally. _

_I knew then that I had found that spot inside of Axel that he was constantly hitting with me and I used it to the best of my advantage, thrusting in and out of him faster and harder. Axel clawed at my back as I rocked my hips against him, still supporting myself on his hips and Axel was screaming loudly._

_It was sensational._

_In no time at all I felt my release building up and I reach round to Axel and started pumping him in time with my thrusts. This was more than enough to send him over the edge and he came over my hand and stomach. Feeling his muscles clench and relax around my shaft drove me crazy and I let out a loud moan as I came inside Axel. When I was sure we were both satisfied I lay beside Axel and we both caught our breath._

"_Wow blondie... you've got some hips on you..." he panted and I smiled and rolled my eyes. Axel pulled me closer to him and nuzzled into my neck, kissing gently and wrapping an arm around my chest._

"_I love you." he told me, his lips still against my neck and I smiled. I knew that was Axel's way of reassuring me that he was OK and I had satisfied him and I looked at him and kissed his forehead._

"_Love you too Axel." I replied. I must admit, actually fucking Axel was a change and I enjoyed it thoroughly and it meant a lot that he had actually let me do it. It meant that we were more than just companion-Master, we were serious and equal in everything we did. _

_He never stopped making me happy. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Don't know why but Roxas topping is just so hot sometimes. Plus he deserves it every now and then. I'm a firm believer of 'equals' and even though Axel tops most the time, the blonde deserves his fun too! XD**

**Loves and stuff! **


	38. Chapter 38

After the little session Axel decided to take Roxas out to see the sights and for a little bit of light shopping. After all, the boy needed more clothes and a few of his tailors had been fired and left so buying clothes would be the next best option. They headed out from the room and to the main shopping center in Twilight Town.

It was full of bustling people buying various things from stores. There were fruit and veg stores, ornament stores, clothes stores, beer stores, video stores, music stores, collectable stores, antique stores, charity stores, hardware stores, chocolate stores, shoe stores... everything and anything that could be there was there.

Roxas found a particular interest a certain arts and crafts store where Axel brought him several books on painting, sculpting and drawing. Axel also decided to pick him up a small golden locket, much to Roxas' appreciation. He took the delicate golden chain with the oval locket and immediately wanted a picture taken with Axel to put inside. Axel begrudgingly agreed and when the locket had the photo inside, Roxas put it on.

They continued to walk around together, Roxas taking interest in most of the stores and when he reached the clothes store, he started to browse through. Axel frowned.

"Roxas, these clothes don't look very appropriate..." he told the blonde and Roxas looked at him slightly confused. There was nothing wrong with the clothes, shirts and tank tops and jeans and combats and trousers and jogging bottoms... but they just weren't to Axel's high quality. Roxas smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I thought you wanted to get me clothes? These are clothes Axel." he replied softly and Axel rolled his eyes and sighed, running a hand through his red spikes.

"Yes, but I don't want you to just go to the first store and pick out shit either..." Roxas raised his eyes slightly and then stepped away from the store and walked over to Axel. Axel draped an arm across the blondes shoulder and led him away from the store. They eventually found a 'decent' enough store for Roxas. Axel still wasn't one hundred percent happy but it was the best store he could find in the town. Roxas left the store with a load of new clothes; practically a wardrobe full and then Axel headed over to the antique collections.

He was a sucker for expensive, beautiful things. Anything that sparkled, or caught his eye and was expensive he'd buy. Roxas found a particular interest in some wooden carving which Axel thought was disgusting but he brought it for him anyway, under the condition that it was kept in his room. Axel picked up a few things for himself and then they headed to a small café and grabbed something to eat.

The café was a cute and quaint little place. Light wooden floors with white walls and white and red tablecloths on each small circular table. There were a few booths around where the seats looked plusher and were red and stripy but looked really comfortable with the wicker furniture. Axel headed up to the counter and looked at the big black board with all of the food on.

"What you want to eat Roxie?" he asked as he fished out his wallet and began peeling off numerous notes. Roxas tilted his head to the side in thought and scrunched up his face before coming to a conclusion.

"Caesar salad special and orange juice." Axel nodded and ordered the food for both of them before grabbing the comfortable looking seats and sitting down. Roxas smiled as he sat opposite Axel.

"I really like it here Axel, everyone's so nice and I feel so at home." Axel smiled affectionately and nodded.

"Maybe we'll have to come back here another time then, for a little longer, like a holiday or something." Roxas nodded his head and sipped his juice. The meal was eaten with a few idle words and light chit chat but nothing particularly striking and then afterwards, they went sight seeing; looking around the town and enjoying the views and history behind most of it.

Axel's attention was stolen for two minutes by some water feature and Roxas strayed, looking towards a small house where a boy with brown spiky hair was standing. The boy had big blue eyes and was talking to an older man and woman and then came running over to the blonde. Roxas frowned slightly as the man and woman followed calling out to the boy.

The brunette stopped in front of him, slightly out of breath from the run and looked at him curiously, panting and looking a little sad.

Axel turned to look at what was going on. He noticed a brunette standing in front of Roxas looking as though he were about to pounce at any moment and noted Roxas' shocked and confused expression. He frowned and walked over, placing a hand on Roxas' shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked Roxas softly and Roxas couldn't speak. His mouth was moving to try and form words but he couldn't seem to get them out. _What the hell? If this little runt has done something to Roxas I swear to god..._

Axel was ripped out of his thoughts when a man and a woman joined the brunette boy who looked to be the same age as Roxas.

The blonde woman took one look at Roxas and gasped, crying before she moved over and threw her arms around the blonde, sobbing on his shoulder. Axel was taken aback and was about to say something when Roxas pushed the woman off him and moved closer to Axel, clearly disturbed by what was going on.

The blonde stared for a moment, distraught and frowned a little.

"Roxas, don't... don't you remember me?" Roxas frowned and slipped his hand into Axel's where Axel gave it a reassuring squeeze. _Who were these lunatics?_ The man, a brunette like the young boy glared at Axel.

"Release him now you sicko! I don't want to have to call the police!" Axel frowned and the woman continued sobbing while the young boy stared from Axel to Roxas.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked, loosing his patience with all three of them and the man growled at him, poison in his words.

"Don't pretend not to know... this is all your fault! You took him and now you return years later thinking it would be safe! Your sick and deserve to be locked up for what you've done!" Axel glared at the man and shook his head.

"I've never seen you before in my life and I think you will do wise to shut your mouth before you get yourself into a nasty situation." Axel threatened and Roxas licked his lips nervously. The woman placed a hand to her heart.

"My god Roxas I'm so glad you're OK, we've been worried sick for years, I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed and then Axel frowned. _How did she know Roxas' name?_ The brunette boy smiled a little.

"See, I told you it was him, I'd recognise that mad blonde hair anywhere." He told them proudly and Axel shook his head.

"OK I give in, who are you people?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him and the man scoffed.

"We're his parents. Don't you kidnappers do your research?" he asked sarcastically and Axel blinked several times. _Parents? They do look alike but... parents?_

The woman stood up and held out her arms.

"Come on Roxas come to mom." She cooed and Roxas tightened his grip on Axel's hand, burying his head into the older mans arm. Axel saw the sorrow in the woman's eyes and wondered briefly what the hell was going on. Was all this a really bad fucked up dream? He hoped so.

"He doesn't remember us mom." The younger boy stated and lowered his head sadly. _Mom? That was Roxas' brother? Man headache!_

"OK look, I don't know what you think you know or what's going on but we're leaving." Axel told them and the woman shook her head.

"NO! That is our son! You took him from us when he was four years old and now he doesn't remember us!! You sick pig how can you kidnap a baby like that!? He is OUR SON!!!" Axel frowned.

"Kidnapped? I never kidnapped anyone, you guys are fucking crazy!" and Axel knew he was right. He hadn't even had Roxas for a year yet, let alone since he was four! Then he thought back... Malex. The man shook his head at Axel and Axel shook his thoughts for a moment.

"Look, just take a breath OK? What happened?" this time the boy answered.

"We were out in the main centre one day, all of us... next thing we know Roxas isn't beside us anymore and we haven't seen him since... until now." Axel's head was spinning. So, Malex kidnapped Roxas when he was four? But why? Malex didn't start abusing Roxas until he was eleven so why at such a young age? Maybe he wanted Roxas to forget his real life... that would make sense, and it clearly had worked. Roxas had never been able to remember anything about his real parents or anything. Axel sighed. What the fuck was he meant to say now?

"He didn't take me..." Axel glanced down at the blonde and Roxas glared at the people in front of him.

"I think I was taken by somebody else... and then I met Axel years later..." the apparent 'father' snorted and shook his head.

"Roxas you were four there was no way you would remember if this man took you or not." Roxas frowned, clearly becoming annoyed with the situation and shook his head.

"You don't know me don't even think about telling me what I can and can't remember and what I do and don't know! You have no damn right!" Axel blinked at Roxas' tone and the 'mother' tried to calm her 'son' down.

"Roxas, it's OK, you're back now, this man can't hurt you anymore." She reached out to touch Roxas and he pulled his arm back, anger written all over his face.

"Why are you not listening? He hasn't hurt me, he's looked after me! Stop making wild and stupid accusations about things you don't know and understand!" the man frowned again.

"Brainwashed."

"I am _not_ fucking brainwashed!" the 'mother' covered her mouth at hearing her 'son' curse and Roxas' arms were shaking with anger.

"In the nine months I've been with Axel he hasn't done anything wrong to me so stop saying he has because I know! I'm not brainwashed or being influenced I'm telling the damn truth!" there was a small silence before Axel noticed the serious annoyance in Roxas' face. _I wonder what he's thinking?_ Not that it mattered because Axel couldn't make heads or tails of what he himself was thinking at that moment in time. What a damn bombshell.

Roxas clearly couldn't take anymore, he turned on his heels, releasing Axel's hand and ran far and fast. Axel wanted to go after him but he knew he had too much explaining to do to the apparent 'family'.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**DUM DUM DUUUMMMM!! **

**OK who saw that coming? Anyone? No one? Yes I'm a bitch mwahahaha! *Ahem***

**Anyway, loves and stuff! **


	39. Chapter 39

_I ran as fast as I could away from all the drama. I had never felt so torn and confused in all my life. I headed to the clock tower and climbed to the top, sitting on the top with my legs dangling over the side and just cried. This was all too much._

_I had been in slavery all my life, it was all I knew and when I met Axel it all seemed to change. He had taken the rule book and burnt it and rewritten one himself, specially made for just us two. And now this happens. Of all the places in all the world I need to come across __**my**__ family. I need to come across them when I'm on holiday with the most important person in my life. _

_He took me in when least expected it and saved me from living in a shamble place with Trex, or worse, being carted off to another family to serve another Master like Malex. He had taken me in, cleaned me, fed me, dressed me, gave me food in my stomach and a roof over my head and for the first time ever in my life, I had opened up completely about my past and I felt safe with someone. I felt safe and I felt loved._

_And now all that was in jeopardy. Everything I've known for the past nine months could be gone in an instant and I was so scared and so angry. I was angry at my parents. _

_**Why didn't they try and find me? Why didn't they look for me? Why did they give up so damn easily? Why did they choose NOW of all the times in their miserable life to take me away? I was happy! I was finally happy, for the first time ever in existence and they expected me to just go running back into their arms, smiling and grateful for being ripped away from Axel!? **_

_Well I wasn't overjoyed. I wasn't even happy for finally meeting them. Even if they were my parents I had so many different questions and I was so pissed off that they accused Axel of taking me and calling him all those things. __**How the fuck had Axel stayed so damn calm?**_

_More tears rolled down my cheeks and I wiped them away angrily, making my face even redder than what it was form my tears. I was so sad. I hadn't been this sad in months, despite the arguments that me and Axel had, it had never felt so real. I had never had the fear of loosing him be so sharp as what it was now. And I knew it was possible. I could loose him and loose him for good and the feeling that this was reality and not just my fears, that this could actually happen, made my heart break._

_I didn't want to leave Axel..._

_But at the same time I didn't want to leave my family._

_They were my family, they took care of me for the first four years of my life and it must have been sheer hell on them when I was taken away and they never found me. They thought I was dead and they had to go through that whole morning process without ever finding my corpse and therefore never truly feeling at peace. I could have been anywhere. In a ditch, in a river, underground... anywhere. Or if I were still alive I could have had anything done to me. Tortured, raped, molested, beaten... all those things happened to me and now they knew I was alive, they must want answers just like me and it would kill them to know about my past. _

_God everything was so fucked up._

_I could have had a normal life. A normal life with a mom and dad and my brother, or at least I'm guessing he was my brother... and I could have went to school and gotten a girlfriend and went to college and everything. I could have lived a normal happy life and even if my parents did row and I did get into trouble, it would be normal. I wouldn't have been taken away, kidnapped and made a slave; I wouldn't have been molested and raped and beaten and hospitalized or anything... _

_Ultimately, I would never have met Axel._

_That thought alone brought tears streaming down my face as I sobbed. I couldn't imagine that, a life without Axel being a part of it._

_He had done more for me than anyone else in my entire life and I owed him my life. If I would have stayed with Trex much longer he probably would have killed me for being useless, or left me back on the streets or anything... but Axel saw something in me that he liked, despite the fact that everyone thought I was a mute and I thought I was useless; Axel showed me I was so wrong._

_I wasn't a useless pathetic nothing... I wasn't even a something; to Axel, I was everything. _

_I looked down at the pendant that Axel had brought me today and opened it up to look at the picture inside. We were both so __**happy!**__ Why the fuck did this have to be ripped apart now? At a time like this? It was so fucking stupid! I hated life._

_That was really one of the most frequent thoughts that were running through my head. __**I hate life, what do I do, I hate life, I hate life, what does Axel think, I hate life, I hate my family for ruining this, I hate life, I'm so angry, I hate life, I hate life, I'm so confused, I hate life, life sucks, why does it have to be so complicated... I hate life.**_

_I took in the view form the clock tower and started crying again at just how beautiful it was. Axel and I could have spent many happy holidays here together, just sitting in comfortable silence and admiring the views. But now, what now? What was I meant to do? _

"_Thought I'd find you here." my head snapped to a familiar sound and I saw Axel standing behind me. He must have come up. I frowned a little._

"_How did you...?" Axel smiled and lowered his head as he walked forward and sat beside me._

"_I promised didn't I?" I smiled softly and looked back out to the views of Twilight Town. Axel had sat beside me and now handed out a blue sweet in a clear plastic wrapper. I eyed it curiously before taking it and he smiled and pulled one out for himself. He raised his left leg and rested his elbow on his knee and pulled the wrapper off the ice cream before popping it into his mouth and sucking. _

_I eyed it and then rather meticulously pulled the wrapper off and began eating the ice cream._

_As soon as my tongue touched it and I could taste it I distinctly remembered the taste. I knew this flavour and it brought a warm feeling in my stomach despite the coldness of it. I smiled as my lips wrapped around the blue sweet and I sucked gently savouring the bittersweet taste. It was heavenly. Something tugged on my heart strings as I felt the icy liquid trickle down my throat and I realised that all this was so real._

_I wanted nothing more than to forget everything, to be leading a normal life with the people who loved and cared for me more than anything in the world._

_But even then it still left the one burning question..._

_Axel or my family?_

_I really wasn't ready for that sort of life changing decision but I knew that's what it has come to. If I left with Axel, my family would be distraught and somehow I didn't see the option of them being OK with everything; like me leaving with Axel, they'd probably hate him even more for it. Or if I stayed with my family, I'd be leaving Axel. The one man, who has looked after me so much, who cares for me so much... I'd be betraying him and his trust and everything in between. I'd be letting him down; letting him go. _

_I felt Axel's soft fingers gently wipe away a tear that had formed and was now oozing down my reddened cheek and I opened my eyes and looked at him, removing the treat form my mouth and smiling sadly._

"_I haven't had one of these in a long time..." I whispered, lowering my head to examine the ice cream a little better. Axel smiled softly, knowing that I was remembering and damn it, he was happy that I was. He looked so happy that I was remembering my family, the good times and other people who had cared about me once upon a time. He looked happy that we had found them and now all of my unanswered questions would finally get the answers they've been yearning for._

_And yet his eyes were so sad because he knew the turmoil I was going through. He could see the pain, the anger, the anguish, the guilt... he could see it all; feel it all and I'm guessing he was feeling just as shitty round about now too, knowing that he might loose me. _

_I let out a shaky sigh and we finished the rest of the ice cream in silence. Neither of us really knew what to say and Axel knew I needed time to think things over properly. I respected that and the comfortable silence was appreciated. I had a lot that I needed to think about and my own emotions were getting the better of me._

_I didn't even know if Axel would let me stay with the parents if I wanted to, and I certainly wasn't going to ask him incase he got mad... or upset..._

_God why was everything so damn horrible?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Poor Roxy baby. What does everyone think is going to happen? Who will he choose? Tell me your ideas please!! I wanna know what you think!**

**Loves and stuff. **


	40. Chapter 40

_After collecting my thoughts, we headed back to my parents house. Axel had apparently went there with them to talk and try and sort things out and apparently, they weren't happy. They wanted me to stay with them. I looked up nervously at Axel and bit my lip._

"_Do you want me to stay? With them I mean?" I asked softly and Axel looked at me, an uncertain look in his eyes and I didn't know what to think. He stopped walking and looked away before looking at his feet._

"_Roxie, this isn't my decision to make. It's yours." _

"_I know but do you want me to come back with you?" I asked and Axel frowned._

"_Of course I do. But... Roxie I get that this is a big thing for you and in all honesty I don't know what the final outcome is gonna be... but you need to know that I love you and that's not going to change any time soon." I nodded and smiled, leaning to him and hugging him gently. This could be the last time we get to spend together... it could be..._

_The end._

_I looked up at Axel and tiptoed to reach his lips, kissing him affectionately and I had never felt so much hurt in all my life. He placed one hand to my face, his fingers gently stroking the soft skin and the other around my waist, gently pulling me to him. I didn't want to leave Axel, I knew I didn't, I just didn't want to hurt anybody._

_Couldn't I stay with Axel and they come and move in? Couldn't I stay with my parents and Axel live with us? Couldn't we all just stay together? I knew it wasn't possible._

_I kissed Axel with as much love and compassion I had in me and he returned the feelings, knowing that this could very well be the last time we kiss. The thought made me choke up and I felt tears filling my eyes again as I tangled my fingers in his hair. I had a feeling every single detail of Axel would be etched in my mind for the rest of my life. I had memorised him. _

_Every contour, curve, muscle; every inch of his body I knew by heart. I had never felt Axel put so much love into a kiss as he was right now. A part of me thought that he was doing it to convince me, to try and get me to go with him. But a bigger side of me was telling me that Axel was just as distraught about all this as I was and he just wanted to show how much he loved me and enjoy the kiss for what it was..._

_Whatever it was. _

_Axel parted from my lips and I could still taste him as I ran my tongue over the bottom of my lip. We headed back to my old house, the house I lived in for four solid years with these strangers and the boy let me in. He smiled at me._

"_Hey Roxas, I'm your twin Sora, this is your mother Tristan and your father Mark..." he spread his arm, indicating to the other people in the room and I nodded and entered the house. __**So, I do have a brother... and not just any brother, a twin... OK...**_

_I stood in the middle of the room with Axel standing by the doorframe watching my every move. Everyone's eyes were fixed on me and I felt so pressurised and so sad about having to make this heart breaking decision. _

"_I can't do this..." I sobbed and Axel tilted his head to the side and gave me a soft small sympathetic smile. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't even look at them. My heart was breaking from just the thought of leaving Axel but at the same time I didn't want to cause my parents any more pain than what they had been through over the last thirteen years._

_Wow, thirteen years I had been missing. It must have been sheer hell on them... complete and utter hell. Not knowing whether I was alive or dead, not knowing whether I was safe or in danger, not knowing where I was or if I would ever come back, not knowing... not knowing. _

_And now they had to wait for me to make my decision. _

"_Fuck this is so hard!!" I shouted in frustration, grabbing at my hair and tugging angrily. Why did god hate me so much? Why did he give me the one thing that I loved more than anything else in the world and care for and understand, and then make me decide between him and something I could and should know, something that was real and right..._

_But Axel and I were real and right..._

_But I could have a family again. A mom, a dad, a brother. Those sorts of things were completely irreplaceable, not even Axel could give me what they could. One stupid part of my mind was telling me that Axel was just a boyfriend and they would come and go and family was forever... but the sensible part of my brain was screaming at me that Axel was more than just my lover, he was everything I had ever dreamed of..._

_But so were these strangers, these people that I had wanted to know and meet and see and talk with, I had dreamed of this day most of my life. I had dreamed of meeting my family, of being welcomed back into open arms and being kissed and cuddled and told how much I was missed. I had dreamed of finding answers for long lost questions. I had dreamed of clarity. _

_Each person in the room had a different expression. My apparent father was looking at me with a look of anticipation and sternness, my mother was crying and Sora looked almost disappointed, like sad. Axel stood with his arms folded across his chest and watched me, love still radiating from ever cell in his body and even though his mouth was twisted into a tiny faint smile, I knew he was sad and scared. Scared of loosing me and sad that I was sad, and he couldn't do anything about it._

_Axel had always been able to protect me from everything and he had made decisions for me... but this was something he could never play a part in; it was something I had to decide for myself and I just wasn't used to it. I knew that to Axel, all that mattered was my happiness. It had always been about me, and I felt so selfish at that moment in time for not realising it before. _

_Before I could think about it anymore, I made my decision. _

_I slowly walked towards my destination, my eyes still glazy from my tears that were still falling, every single step I took ripped me in half and I wanted more than anything to just take everyone back to Traverse Town and start again. It felt as though I were walking down the aisle for the electric chair. Slow and tortuous and never ending, my mind was still reeling and I really couldn't believe I was doing this. I didn't want this but at the same time I did want this, I wanted this so badly. _

_The normality, the arguments, the family._

_When I reached them my mother hugged me tightly and my father copied her while Sora jumped around clapping his hands, clearly happy that his twin had come back. All I could feel was pain. I felt as if my heart had been ripped out and stamped on and my stomach had been stabbed repeatedly. It was over. This was all finally over. I could start a fresh with my family after thirteen years, find out answers to questions and know where I was meant to be. Did I have cousins? Grandparents? Nephews? Nieces? Aunties? Uncles? Great aunties? Brother in laws? I wanted to know the entire family history and every person in it._

_I wanted to feel a part of a family again; I wanted to remember the fun times I must have had before I was snatched away from Malex. I was born into this family for a reason, and now I had found it I didn't want to give it up. I always thought there was a reason that everything happened. But now I think that if you were put somewhere in life with someone there was a reason, not a coincidence. _

_I had a family for a reason, I needed them in my life despite the fact of not even knowing their second name, and there must be a reason why I had found them now at this precise moment in time. It was my time to find them, my time to lead a normal happy life with normal people. It was my turn to be happy again. _

_I pulled away and looked at Axel and immediately all thoughts and feelings of being happy were shattered. Axel looked devastated. His head was bowed low and he seemed in deep thought for a few moments, his hand rubbing roughly at his forehead. _

_**Oh my god I think I've just broken his heart.**_

"_Axel." my voice was croaky and uncertain and he looked up at me. I felt a stabbing flow through my heart and I wanted nothing more than to run over and kiss him and tell him how much I loved him and wanted to be with him; because in all honesty I did. I needed Axel in my life, he was my fucking soul mate. He was so much more than just a boyfriend or a Master and I felt so selfish._

_He had done everything for me, taken me in when no one else would, looked after me when no one else would, cared when no one else did, defended me, protected me, made me feel safe, made me feel happy and secure and he loved me. I could tell just by looking in his eyes that he loved me so god damn much and that it was taking all of his will power not to snatch me away from them or breakdown in tears. _

_His eyes were full of tears and I felt so terrible. Axel had never been hurt like this, he had never showed any sign of weakness and had definitely never even had his eyes fill with tears before... and I caused this. I had taken everything he had given me and thrown it all back in his face. I walked over to him and hugged him and he knelt down and held me tight to him as I cried on his shoulder._

"_I'm so sorry... I'm so, so, fucking sorry!!" I sobbed, shaking hard from the crying I was doing and Axel squeezed me tightly while his hands rubbed reassuringly at my back and he nodded his head against my head. _

"_It's OK blondie... it's OK." He whispered into my hair against my ear and I started to tremble. I hadn't cried so hard in ages. My chest felt tight and my stomach was hurting and I felt sick. I was so angry! So fucking angry and I didn't fully understand why, I didn't understand why I had chosen them, why I was angry, why Axel had made me make this decision on my own... I didn't understand any of it and I was so pissed off and so upset all at once. _

"_I just... I need..." Axel cut me off, pulling away and placing a finger to my lips shaking his head._

"_It's OK, you don't need to explain anything Roxie, OK? I get it." I shook my head. I didn't want him to get it! I didn't even get it! How could he get it?! I ran a hand through my blonde hair and Axel leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my forehead and I threw my arms around him again and clung to him like he was the only thing keeping me alive._

"_I love you, so fucking much." I sobbed, quiet enough so the others wouldn't hear and I felt Axel tense up slightly for a moment and then let out a long sigh._

"_I love you too Roxas." He whispered and kissed my forehead before moving away from me and standing up._

_Everything seemed to hit me solid in the face then, this was really happening, Axel was really leaving. I didn't want this; my god! Please can we just go back in time and forget about them? I want Axel! I love Axel! He's all I fucking need in my life!! I shook my head._

"_Don't go, please don't go." Axel looked down at me and stroked my cheeks._

"_Roxas this is it. This is what you've wanted your entire life... I'm not going to step in between you and your happiness." I felt my face screw up as I tried to fight back more tears and Axel took a step back from me, a small smile across his face and I felt a hand wrap around my wrist as it gently pulled me back. I didn't even notice really, my eyes were fixated on the redhead that was backing away from me. He was leaving me, I had left him and now he had the task of actually turning his back on me and leaving me here on my own... _

_Not only that, he was practically giving up ownership. Handing me over to someone else... I really didn't want this. I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and hug me tightly but still my stare remained on Axel. _

"_Goodbye Roxas." He whispered and before I had chance to answer he turned to the door, his head hung low. I had never seen Axel so broken in all my life and knowing I was the cause of it made me just want to die._

_Axel turned and left, closing the door behind him._

_That was the last I saw of the redhead. _

The End.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***HIDES* Please do not kill me!! I have a very good explanation for a bad ending… hold your fire!! **

**I'm writing a sequel… I have most of the plan written up already and am just adding the finishing touches… so hopefully the sequel will be up and running very soon…**

**If people want it, that is ;)**

**So hit the review button and let me know how the final chapter went. I was going for emotional and sad… did I do a good job. **

**And that my readers, concludes yet another story… on a cliffhangy, sad ending… I really need to work on that… maybe a happy ending would be good once in a while too lol!! **

**Anyway, thank you all so much for reviewing and reading this and giving me the kick when I needed it as regards posting… I hope you all enjoyed the story (even the sad ending part, I actually had tears in my eyes when I was writing it lol) **

**Feel free to read my other stuff, I promise some of it is just happy, happy, happy!!! **

**Loves and stuff!! **


End file.
